De lumière et de cendres
by Oceanna
Summary: Treize ans. Treize ans pendant lesquels elle a vu Lloyd grandir. Treize ans qu'elle a partagé avec un homme que son fils appelait Papa parce qu'il avait oublié son vrai père. Treize ans qu'elle a enterré dans son cœur un passé dont elle ne parle jamais. Et maintenant, le périple de l'élue commence et tout est bouleversé. (ou : et si Anna était en vie durant ToS).
1. La fin d'un monde

_**A/N :** Oui oui, je sais : j'ai beaucoup parlé de ce projet et vous n'avez rien vu venir… Mais si, j'étais en train d'y travailler dessus, je voulais juste pour la première fois de ma vie écrire une histoire longue en entier pour la relire avant de la publier._

 _Tetelle a été ma fidèle compagne de voyage pendant toute la rédaction et m'a servi de bêta pour toute cette fic. Un grand merci à elle, parce que sans elle, je ne serai jamais arrivée aussi loin. Les erreurs qui restent sont les miennes._

 _Je vais updater cette fic un samedi sur deux. Il y a juste pour le lancement où vous aurez les deux prologues en même temps. Comme toujours, les reviews me font plaisir et j'y réponds !_

* * *

 **Prologue I : La fin d'un monde...**

 **.**

« Anna ! »

Kratos priait pour que sa voix résonne au-dessus du bruit de combats. Il n'avait pas le luxe de la chercher du regard : une vingtaine de Désians se pressaient autour de lui et ceux qui tombaient sous ses coups étaient aussitôt remplacés par d'autres. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était encore avec Lloyd près de Noïshe. Les soldats devaient avoir reçus des ordres pour les séparer. Ses mouvements accélèrent encore pendant qu'il essayait d'avancer vers l'endroit où il croyait se souvenir que le reste de sa famille tentait de se défendre contre les troupes de Kvar.

« Kratos ! »

Le cri lui donna l'énergie du désespoir – il taillada son chemin à travers les ennemis en direction de la voix d'Anna. Des Désians tombèrent encore et encore, et soudain, il n'y eut plus personne en travers de son chemin. Il se figea.

Sa famille était acculée contre le ravin.

Anna le regardait, une excuse muette dans les yeux, son épée et son poignard à terre, une lame sous la gorge. À quelques pas d'elle, Noïshe gémissait faiblement, et Kvar était là, tenant Lloyd par l'épaule. Les joues de son fils étaient humides de larmes, il reniflait régulièrement et ses jambes tremblaient.

« Lâche ton épée, exigea le cardinal d'une voix froide. Sinon, il tombe. »

Kratos hésita une seconde, cherchant un détail qui aurait pu faire tourner la situation en sa faveur. Les yeux de Kvar se plissèrent et sa main se resserra sur l'épaule du garçon de trois ans pour le faire reculer d'un pas. Lloyd laissa échappé un sanglot quand son pied fit rouler un caillou dans le vide.

Flamberge toucha le sol avec un bruit mat. Kvar eut un sourire satisfait.

« Immobilisez-le, ordonna-t-il. »

Ses hommes de main s'exécutèrent. Kratos sentit qu'on lui passait des menottes aux poignets et serra les dents. Anna se mordait des lèvres : elle savait que la situation était désespérée. Le chef Désian eut un sourire cruel, conscient qu'il les tenait en son pouvoir.

« Bien... Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Récupérez mon exsphère ! »

Un soldat voulut saisir la main droite d'Anna qui résista de son mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui torde le bras.

« Monseigneur ?, appela-t-il après un instant de surprise. Elle a un serti-clef... »

Kvar lança un regard venimeux en direction de Kratos :

« Quel dommage... J'aurais tant aimé voir le visage de ce traître se décomposer pendant que sa chère et tendre se transformerait en monstre... »

Sa contrariété ne dura pas, emporté par la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait enfin gagné.

« L'important, reprit-il, c'est que mon projet Angélus soit toujours fonctionnel. Tant que j'ai l'exsphère, Yggdrasil m'accordera la place que je mérite ! Quant au reste... il n'est pas dit que justice ne sera pas faite. »

Son regard se posa sur Lloyd.

« Sais-tu, mon petit, que tes parents sont de vilains voleurs ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Et tous les voleurs doivent être punis...

-Menteur ! »

Du haut de ses trois ans, l'enfant avait crié et la terre avait tremblé. Kratos avait profité de la distraction de Kvar pour lancer Tombe sur les soldats qui entouraient Anna, permettant à la jeune femme de bondir hors de leurs mains. C'était un geste désespéré. Ils étaient toujours coincés sur la falaise, sans espoir de s'échapper. Mais Kratos était un soldat, et il avait une mission. Les yeux d'Anna étaient fichés dans les siens : ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir quelle était la seule issue possible. Toute la colère de Kratos s'était glacée en désespoir devant la résolution qu'il y lisait.

D'un élan, Anna se jeta dans le vide. Le silence dura une éternité de souffrance hébétée. Kratos entendit un premier choc sourd et un cri de douleur, un deuxième, un troisième. Le visage de Kvar était barré d'un rictus de haine pendant qu'il regardait l'endroit où la jeune femme se tenait il y avait quelques secondes à peine, mais il se repris et se contenta de murmurer :

« Malencontreux. »

Kratos ferma les yeux, refusa de penser au visage d'Anna, au son de son corps contre la falaise. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour profiter de la distraction de Kvar. Il amassa le Mana autour de lui.

« Jugement ! »

Il brisa ses menottes, se saisit de Flamberge pour éliminer les Désians qui lui barraient la route. Kvar avait disparu de son champ de vision pour ne pas devenir la victime des rayons qui balayaient le champ de bataille et Lloyd…

Kratos sentit son cœur s'arrêter

« Lloyd ?, appela-t-il. »

Il se précipita à l'extrémité du ravin, les tempes battantes.

« Papa... ? »

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu. Lloyd était là. Il avait réussi à se raccrocher à une branche, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« Lloyd, fit-il aussi calmement qu'il le put. Accroche-toi. J'arrive. Tout va bien se passer. »

Kratos invoqua ses ailes et se prépara à quitter le sol –

« Lame de tonnerre ! »

– et fut immobilisé par une déferlante d'électricité. Il retint le cri qui lui montait aux lèvres et se retourna. Kvar était là, un rictus cruel aux lèvres.

« Papa ! »

Le Séraphin ne réfléchit pas, refusa de considérer l'urgence dans la voix de son fils – s'il le faisait, il ne serait plus capable de se battre et cela les tuerait aussi sûrement qu'une chute – lança quelques boules de feu pour faire diversion et se précipita vers le ravin…

« PAPA ! »

… Et n'eut que le temps de voir la main de son fils lâcher la branche et Noïshe bondir pour tenter de le rattraper, saisir le bambin entre ses dents et lui éviter un choc contre les rochers de la falaise, et tomber, tomber, tomber…

Kratos ne sut rien faire pendant quelques secondes, assommé par la souffrance et la perte. Quand il se reprit, c'était déjà trop tard : les Désians étaient sur lui. Sa prise se raffermit sur son épée. Il devait en finir le plus vite possible. S'il y avait la moindre chance que sa famille soit encore en vie, chaque minute comptait.

.

Le soleil se couchait quand Kratos put enfin atterrir en bas du ravin. Il se figea. La scène était écœurante. Les corps des Désians qui avaient chût pendant la bataille étaient éparpillés au sol. Les charognards s'étaient déjà repus de leurs chairs... Kratos distinguait des cadavres qui avaient été traînés sur plusieurs mètres. Seule son arrivée les avait fait fuir.

« Anna ?, appela-t-il le plus fort qu'il le put. »

Le silence n'était rompu que par le vent qui soufflait.

« Noïshe ?, recommença-t-il et il resta silencieux pour percevoir l'arrivée de son compagnon. »

Rien ne lui répondit. Kratos se sentit chanceler. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils avaient enfin pu contacter le nain qui vivait à proximité d'Isélia qui leur avait fait un serti-clef, éloignant définitivement le spectre de la mort d'Anna... Pourquoi maintenant ?

«Lloyd ?, cria-t-il avec urgence.»

Ses oreilles sifflaient dans le silence. Il fit quelques pas devant lui sans rien voir, quand un éclat lumineux, fruit des derniers rayons de soleil, attira son attention. Il se rapprocha de la falaise. Là, accroché à une racine, pendait un médaillon qu'il connaissait trop bien.

« Oh, Anna, gémit-il. »

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il s'affaissa à même le sol. Il aurait pu hurler. À quoi bon. Il aurait pu continuer ses recherches. À quoi bon. Le sang autour de lui. N'était-ce pas assez pour savoir que...

« C'est toi qui les as tués. »

Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il connaissait trop bien la voix qui s'adressait à lui. Il se releva lentement pour faire face au chef du Cruxis qui le contemplait avec mépris.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas amenée avec toi pendant ta vaine rébellion, cette femme serait encore en vie. Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à moi. »

Kratos ne baissa pas les yeux et ne répondit rien. Il n'en était pas capable. Ce qui était né en lui depuis sa rencontre avec Anna venait de mourir avec elle. L'apathie, sa vieille compagne depuis des millénaires, accompagnait le désespoir et la perte qui lui vrillait le cœur.

« Et que vas-tu faire de moi, maintenant ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix atone. M'emprisonner ? Me tuer ? »

Yggdrasil pinça les lèvres en constatant que son discours ne provoquait ni mépris, ni colère et fit un geste. Il reprit la forme de ses quatorze ans. Kratos songea avec distance qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

« Nous allons rentrer à Welgaïa, Kratos. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais... »

Les paroles de l'adolescent étaient lacées d'une fragilité qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des millénaires. Il se souvint brusquement de la dernière fois où Mithos avait laissé transparaître la même faiblesse :

« Pourquoi Kratos ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma sœur est morte ? Pourquoi pas l'un de nous – elle – elle – elle ne peut pas mourir comme ça, Kratos ! »

Il frissonna.

Depuis ce temps, rien n'avait changé. Mithos... avait encore besoin de lui... Mithos était encore l'enfant qu'il avait pris sous son aile...

Lloyd...

Anna...

Il ferma les yeux. Ils étaient morts. Morts, et ce qu'il avait vécu avec eux les avait suivis dans le néant.

Mithos était là. Il avait encore besoin de lui...


	2. et le commencement d'un autre

**Prologue II : et le commencement d'un autre**

« Madame ? »

D'où venait cette voix ? Le nom du monde était souffrance – le nom du monde était nuit noire et solitude.

« Madame ? »

La voix s'acharnait. Elle voulait que cela cesse. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait dormir. Mais, malgré le silence, il y avait cette voix. Et ce bruit derrière, indistinct, perçant, (familier) qu'elle remarquait maintenant parce que la voix l'obligeait à se concentrer sur les sons (ce bruit, si familier, qu'elle était certaine de connaître par cœur)...

On aurait dit...

On aurait dit un enfant qui pleure.

Lloyd...

.

Le monde était flou quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et la douleur semblait vouloir déborder de son corps. Elle cligna des paupières.

« Ah, vous voilà éveillée ! »

Elle tourna la tête, vit une barbe, puis derrière un visage souriant presque familier...

« Vous… Dirk ? »

Oui, c'était bien le nain qui lui avait forgé le serti-clef. Il leva une main apaisante :

« Ne vous fatiguez pas à parler, madame. Votre chute vous a bien amochée, mais vous y survivrez. Votre petit est là, aussi, sans une égratignure. Un sacré miracle, je vous le dis !

-Et… Kratos ?, tenta-t-elle d'articuler »

Le nain fronça les sourcils :

« C'est le nom du p'tiot ? »

Elle secoua faiblement la tête.

« Mon... mari, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est peut-être encore en train de vous chercher. Il finira pas venir par ici, vous inquiétez pas. »

Anna se laissa emporter par l'inconscience.

.

« Allez, Anna, mangez un peu. »

Elle regardait sans envie l'assiette posée à côté d'elle, puis Dirk qui la regardait avec une compassion bourrue. Trois semaines, déjà, et la douleur avait en partie diminué. Le médecin était passé dans la matinée, avait examiné ses fractures, et avait secoué la tête. Il avait fait de son mieux, avait-il dit, mais la jambe gauche… il n'y pouvait rien. Le reste guérirait, elle était encore jeune, mais la jambe… elle allait boiter toute sa vie.

« Anna, faites au moins ça pour le p'tiot… »

Elle évita le regard de Dirk... Lloyd jouait dans la cour avec Noïshe. Trois semaines, déjà, à proximité d'Isélia, à être clouée au lit et à attendre. Attendre. Encore et toujours. Elle avait demandé si des étrangers étaient venus au village au médecin dès qu'elle avait pu parler, elle lui avait décrit Kratos du mieux qu'elle le pouvait... Pas de nouvelles. Jamais. Le docteur avait eu la gentillesse de demander à ses clients, mais personne n'avait vu quoi que ce soit.

Kratos...

.

Allait-il revenir ? Elle l'attendait, pourtant, de toutes ses forces, elle attendait que Kratos revienne et que la vie continue, et l'automne devenait hiver et nulle nouvelle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés ? Elle ne pouvait pas être sans lui, pas maintenant, quand Lloyd réclamait son père et qu'elle ne savait lui répondre, pas quand elle avait enfin pu retirer cette maudite exsphère de sa main, pas... pas quand ils auraient pu enfin vivre ! Il devait revenir ! Elle n'allait pas guérir, elle le savait, elle allait boiter toute sa vie. Comment allait-elle faire avec Lloyd, si elle ne pouvait pas courir après lui ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait jamais su – elle n'avait voulu être mère que parce qu'il semblait éperdument heureux d'être père. Elle avait songé à tuer la vie qui poussait dans son ventre, qu'il ne naisse pas dans un monde aussi malheureux, qu'il ne soit pas condamné au même malheur que le sien. Et maintenant, elle avait une jambe inutile, et il n'était plus là !

Il allait revenir. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre. Il comprendrait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer, il comprendrait qu'il lui fallait venir, la cherchait (parce qu'il avait toujours été là, comme par miracle, sur son chemin quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un depuis ce jour où il était apparu sur son chemin alors qu'elle était poursuivie par les Désians. Il lui avait fallu si longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le hasard ou la chance et qu'il voulait sauver – quelqu'un, le monde, tout le monde – et qu'elle avait été là).

Il allait revenir. Il le fallait.

.

L'hiver vint, puis le printemps.

Nul signe de Kratos.

Elle ne cessait de se réveiller en sueur en revivant sa chute, en voyant Lloyd chuter après elle, s'écraser contre la pierre, et Kratos les regardait mourir, l'air impénétrable. Elle avait mal à la jambe, des douleurs terribles, et rien de ce que prescrivait le docteur ne fonctionnait. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qui causait une telle souffrance, qui l'obligeait à rester couché pendant des jours entiers alors que Lloyd s'amusait dehors. Dirk, parfois, la portait pour qu'elle s'installe dans un fauteuil à la fenêtre, pour le regarder jouer. Elle le laissait faire, impuissante et humiliée, mais Lloyd avait besoin d'elle.

Kratos n'était pas là.

Lloyd appelait Dirk « Papa », maintenant.

.

L'été vint.

Nul signe de Kratos. Ses douleurs allaient et venaient. Elle rêvait un peu moins de sa chute.

L'été vint.

.

La réalité s'était imposée à elle lentement, si lentement, pour arriver pleine d'évidence : jamais elle ne reprendrait la lutte. Jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver Kratos. Entre Lloyd et sa patte folle, elle était comme un oiseau cloué à terre : partir, c'était les condamner.

« Maman ! »

Elle sourit en se demandant si un enfant si jeune était capable de voir sa fragilité. Elle voulait tant effacer la note d'inquiétude dans la voix de Lloyd quand il l'appelait, comme si elle n'allait pas répondre, comme si elle n'allait pas l'entendre.

Son fils agitait un bout de bois avec énergie.

« Maman ! Je veux jouer au pirate. Il faut que tu montes sur mon navire ! »

Elle boita jusqu'à l'enfant qui prenait son mal à en patience.

« Alors, il est où, ton bateau ? »

Lloyd eut un grand geste vers un amoncellement d'éclats d'écorces.

« Là ! »

Elle se dirigea dans la direction qu'il pointait, tout en remarquant :

« Ton bateau n'a pas de voiles ?

-Non ! De méchants bandits les ont pris – il faut que j'aille à leur poursuite ! »

.

Elle avait commencé à créer un jardin à côté de la rivière. Elle suivait des souvenirs flous du bavardage de cette chère Beth lorsqu'elle s'occupait du jardin de ses parents. C'était trop tard pour semer, mais elle avait assez à penser, assez à désherber pour s'occuper lorsque Lloyd faisait la sieste et que la solitude et l'inaction rendaient plus douloureux encore le souvenir des longues marches et des paysages infinis. L'envie de partir la tenaillait toujours, mais elle devait être responsable, ne rien empirer, alors elle s'asseyait sur un petit tabouret et passait sa rage sur les herbes folles, puis sur les cailloux enfouis dans la terre.

Un jardin. Un peu d'indépendance, un peu de sûreté pour l'hiver, un peu de quoi ne pas trop être un poids pour Dirk.

Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais souhaité avoir une maison à elle qu'elle tiendrait avec la rigueur des ménagères ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, seulement du temps à perdre.

.

Et puis, il y eut un jour où l'absence finit par se dévorer elle-même. Kratos n'était pas là, mais Dirk l'aidait et Lloyd grandissait. Elle avait pris l'habitude de cette nouvelle vie, comment elle avait appris à survivre à la Ferme, puis à marcher des kilomètres pendant sa fuite, à dormir sur le sol et à ne plus sentir l'odeur de ses vêtements.

Il y eut un jour où elle ôta la chaîne autour de son cou qui maintenait contre son cœur l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert, dans ce temps enfui qu'elle ne retrouvait jamais. Elle la rangea dans un tiroir avec les quelques autres reliques que Dirk avait trouvé dans ses poches, et ne l'ouvrit plus. Elle devait vivre, elle devait éduquer son fils.

Elle devait renoncer.

.

« Non !

-Lloyd, répéta Anna en refusant de se mettre à crier, on avait dit une part de gâteau et tu irais ranger tes jouets dans la cour. Tu as mangé ta part, maintenant tu vas ranger tes jouets.

-Non !

-Lloyd !

-Non, non, et non, je veux pas ! »

Anna sentit des larmes de frustration perler à ses yeux – si elle avait été plus en forme, elle se serait tout de suite mise en colère et aurait eu gain de cause, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une scène similaire se jouait entre elle et son fils. Mais elle avait passé sa journée à laver les draps à la main sous un soleil brûlant à la rivière, sa jambe la lançait douloureusement et elle ne souhaitait que s'allonger et dormir. Mais Lloyd était là et avait choisi ce moment pour faire un caprice.

« Lloyd, reprit-elle en insufflant tout la fermeté possible à sa voix, va ranger tes jouets tout de suite.

-Non, j'irai pas !

-Lloyd, tu vas m'obéir tout de suite ! »

Mais l'enfant croisait les bras et, sentant inconsciemment sa lassitude, ne lâchait pas prise. Elle faillit abandonner, mais c'était son fils et elle devait l'éduquer correctement. Elle rassembla vaillamment son énergie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

L'arrivée de Dirk avait une allure de miracle. Son fils sentit le vent tourner et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

« Lloyd refuse de ranger ses jouets dehors, expliqua-t-elle. »

Le nain tourna un regard sévère vers l'enfant de cinq ans et demi.

« C'est vrai ça ?

-Oui, mais... »

Dirk contra aisément l'argument en citant un dicton nain. Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes, mais aucun adulte ne prit pitié de lui. Vaincu, il obtempéra en murmurant que ce n'était pas juste. Anna et Dirk échangèrent un regard.

« Va te reposer, ordonna le nain. Je le surveille. »

.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de partir avec Lloyd sur Noïshe au village. Elle était trop lente lorsqu'elle voyageait à pied. Elle apprit à connaître les gens – et inversement.

Ce n'était pas facile. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de tenir des conversations normales. Elle se rendait compte à quel point la vie qu'elle avait vécu depuis la ferme défiait les croyances des villageois – elle savait, elle, que les anges ne les sauveraient pas, que l'Élue dont ils étaient si fiers perdrait la vie à vouloir régénérer le monde et que son succès dépendait de la volonté d'un homme qui n'avait jamais pu faire le deuil de sa sœur. Elle apprit. On lui pardonnait son ignorance parce qu'elle vivait avec un nain, on l'encouragea à vivre dans l'enceinte du village en lui disant que le traité de non-agression la protégerait, elle et son fils. Elle refusait à chaque fois.

.

« Non, Lloyd, il faut que tu ailles à l'école. »

Le garçon leva sur elle des yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, à la place ?

Elle eut un sourire tendre – et une pointe au cœur à l'idée que son fils grandissait.

« J'aimerais bien, mon cœur, mais c'est important d'aller à l'école.

-Mais... »

Elle savait bien, pourquoi Lloyd pleurait. Inconsciemment, il se souvenait de l'année où elle avait perdu Kratos et depuis, l'idée qu'ils soient séparés trop longtemps l'inquiétait. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

« Si tu veux, je t'attendrai à la sortie, d'accord ?, proposa-t-elle. On ira manger des crêpes chez Ludmila et tu me raconteras ta journée.

-Des crêpes ?, répéta Lloyd, un peu plus calme mais les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Des crêpes, confirma Anna le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Heureusement, parfois, Lloyd était facile à distraire.

.

« Maman, maman ! »

Elle sourit et se baissa pour cueillir Lloyd dans ses bras, mais ne le tint pas longtemps : à six ans, le bonhomme pesait son poids.

« Bonjour, madame Irving. »

Elle figea le sourire sur ses lèvres et se pencha vers l'enfant blond pour la saluer.

« Bonjour Colette. »

Elle aimait la petite fille et voyait bien la proximité entre elle et Lloyd, mais elle n'arrivait jamais vraiment à être heureuse de la voir. Elle en savait trop. Néanmoins, parce que le sourire de Colette était joyeux, elle passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

« Ton père et ta grand-mère vont bien ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête.

« Et toi ? »

Colette parut surprise de la question, puis un plus grand sourire fit jour sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais bien ! Les prêtres m'ont promis que j'apprendrais à lire la langue des anges pour mon anniversaire !

-Vraiment ?, s'exclama Lloyd qui avait suivi la conversation. Tu vas pouvoir leur envoyer des lettres ? »

Anna réprima un sourire, mais n'osa pas continuer la conversation. Les anges... Kratos…

Non.

.

L'inquiétude manifeste de Lloyd lorsqu'il ne la voyait pas pendant longtemps – quand bien même il la camouflait dans un flot d'activités – l'avait conduite à se rendre au village régulièrement pour aller le chercher à la fin des classes. Elle choisissait de préférence les jours de marché où elle pouvait vendre les conserves de fruits et de légume que Dirk lui avait appris à préparer quand les récoltes étaient bonnes – cela ne lui rapportait pas grand chose, mais elle avait moins l'impression de vivre aux crochets de Dirk.

Ces jours-là, l'école se terminait à quatre heures, et elle finissait toujours par s'asseoir à l'auberge pour attendre la fin des cours, sans jamais commander d'alcool de crainte qu'il ne lui délie la langue. Parfois, quelqu'un venait la saluer, engageait la conversation. Ce n'était pas grand chose, des platitudes qu'elle acceptait pour ce qu'elles étaient : un moyen de lier connaissance et de s'assurer que « Madame Irving » n'était pas aussi différente d'eux qu'elle ne le semblait.

« Madame Anna ? »

Dérangée de ses pensées, elle tourna la tête vers un grand homme blond comme les blés.

« Oh, bonjour Eric. Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle n'avait qu'un mince sourire poli, mais l'homme n'en tint pas compte – comme toujours. C'était un grand bavard et Anna était presque certaine de tout savoir de sa boutique et de l'état de ses affaires. Elle-même ne savait que lui dire, mais avait finit par comprendre qu'il ne cherchait pas tellement à poser de questions.

Contrairement aux autres jours, Eric ne se lança pas dans une anecdote sans fin sur un de ses clients ou une commande. Non, il se racla la gorge et peigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

« Anna, reprit-il en passant à son prénom sans raison apparente. Je... je crois que vous savez que je vous apprécie particulièrement. Et j'ose espérer que c'est réciproque... »

Elle ne put que le fixer avec surprise, incapable de voir où il voulait en venir.

« Vous savez que mon commerce est prospère et que j'ai toujours eu envie d'une famille. Je suis persuadé que vous n'êtes pas confortable au milieu des bois avec un nain, surtout avec votre fils... »

Elle resta silencieuse, prise de court, incapable de savoir comment lui répondre tant la situation lui semblait surréaliste.

« Cela ne me pose pas de problème – votre fils, je veux dire. Je l'aimerai comme s'il était le mien. Vous savez que j'ai toujours souhaité être père et le petit Lloyd a besoin de quelqu'un qui remplisse vraiment ce rôle... »

Anna cessa de l'écouter, prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Cet homme, rentrer dans sa vie ? S'immiscer dans sa vie, sa routine, son lit ?! Lui, remplacer Dirk ? Lui, remplacer Kratos ?

« Eric, l'interrompit-elle avec le peu de douceur qu'elle pouvait insuffler dans sa voix malgré sa colère. Je suis touchée par votre inquiétude, mais... Dirk est un père pour Lloyd.

-Je comprends, mais...

-Quant à moi, continua Anna sans prendre compte de l'interruption, je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que – le père de mon fils. »

Sa voix s'était brisée, elle n'avait pas été capable de prononcer son nom. Elle se leva en camouflant les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux, abattue par la vérité de ses paroles.

« Je dois aller chercher Lloyd, finit-elle à la hâte. »

Cette nuit, elle ne put dormir. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal, une douleur lancinante que nulle position ne pouvait soulager.

.

« Anna Irving, c'est ça ? »

La voix avait retenti derrière elle pendant qu'elle contemplait Lloyd en train de jouer avec son nouvel ami, un elfe qui se nommait Génis. Elle se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un bleu cendré qui l'observait avec attention.

« Vous êtes le nouveau professeur, je suppose ? »

Elles échangèrent une poignée de main solide qui surprit agréablement Anna.

« Raine Sage. Ravie.

-De même. »

Elles s'éloignèrent un peu, sans perdre de vue les enfants en train de jouer. Raine eut un regard pour sa patte folle, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes avec Lloyd ?, reprit Anna. »

La jeune femme sourit :

« Il a du mal à concentrer son attention, mais à son âge, ce n'est pas encore inquiétant. En vérité... »

Raine s'interrompit une seconde et rajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« En vérité, reprit-elle, c'est l'anniversaire de Génis la semaine prochaine, et j'aurais voulu profiter de l'occasion pour qu'il se fasse des amis. Comme Lloyd doit traverser la forêt pour venir, je voulais savoir si vous acceptiez qu'il vienne. »

Anna contempla quelques secondes les deux enfants qui avaient été rejoints par Colette.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit-elle enfin. Cependant, pourrai-je rester chez vous le temps de la fête ? J'aimerais pouvoir l'accompagner. »

Raine regarda un peu plus longuement sa jambe et Anna haussa une épaule.

« Une chute il y a quelques années, expliqua-t-elle. L'os s'est mal ressoudé.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle. »

Anna força un ton léger en espérant que Raine s'habituerait vite à sa jambe :

« Je n'ai pas eu de chance, vous savez. Un peu plus de dégât et j'aurais eu une jambe en bois, ce qui aurait fait la joie de mon fils. »

Raine cligna des paupières et sourit. Anna sourit un peu plus largement : peut-être arriverait-elle à s'entendre avec le professeur.

Plus loin, les trois enfants faisaient une ronde en tournant de plus en plus vite. Lloyd était heureux. Lloyd _serait_ heureux.

.

Anna contempla la bille qui brillait dans sa paume. Elle pouvait l'enlever sans crainte depuis que Dirk lui avait forgé le serti-clef, et, généralement, la gardait dans un tiroir fermé à clef. La force supplémentaire que le parasite lui accordait ne lui servait à rien pour compenser sa jambe boiteuse – sauf réduire sa fatigue, mais à quoi bon avoir l'énergie de courir lorsqu'on met une éternité entre chaque pas ? Sans compter les risques que la rumeur parvienne aux oreilles des Désians... Et la bille lui rappelait sans cesse le passé qu'elle ne cessait d'enterrer dans son cœur, ce qui ne servait à rien, sauf à la faire souffrir – et faire souffrir Lloyd par ricochet.

Non, il était temps de prendre sa décision.

« Lloyd ?, appela-t-elle. »

Quelques instants plus tard, son fils rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait treize ans, et commençait à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il avait supplié Dirk d'apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Il était temps qu'elle le laisse prendre son indépendance pour s'habituer aux jours où il ne serait plus là. Pour l'habituer aux jours elle ne serait plus là. Elle tendit la main pour lui montrer l'exsphère :

« Tiens. Tu en auras besoin les jours où je serai trop fatiguée pour t'accompagner quand tu voudras traverser la forêt. »

L'adolescent la saisit avec une expression presque respectueuse, la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il connaissait l'objet. La bille lui avait valu plusieurs punitions lorsqu'il la fauchait du tiroir pour s'amuser avec. Dirk et Anna avaient fini par lui expliquer sa nature en insistant sur le fait que les Désians ne devaient jamais savoir.

« Tu es sûre, maman ?, demanda-t-il. Elle ne va pas, je ne sais pas, te manquer ? »

Anna secoua la tête.

« Non. Et je sais que tu rêves d'aller voir Génis et Colette plus souvent que je ne te le permet. »

Déjà, les yeux de son fils brillaient. Elle fit claquer sa langue pour attirer son attention.

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux y aller quand tu veux. Tu nous préviens quand tu veux partir, tu laisses Noïshe t'accompagner, et surtout, surtout, tu ne tentes pas de te rapprocher de la Ferme. Compris ? »

Lloyd hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Bien sûr ! Je te jure que je le ferai !, promit-il avait enthousiasme. »

Anna avait ses doutes. Elle se souvenait de ses promesses d'adolescente, et de la tendance de Lloyd à oublier tout ce qu'on lui disait. Elle repoussa l'inquiétude qui montait en elle. Au moins, s'il lui arrivait mésaventure, il aurait ses chances. C'était l'essentiel.

D'un geste machinal, elle massa sa cuisse. Ses douleurs reprenaient.

.

Deux tasses de thé fumant, une pile de livre au milieu de la table, une Demi-Elfe en face d'elle. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'effort à Anna pour retrouver sur le bout de sa langue le goût du passé qu'elle avait enterré. Elle avait hésité, d'abord, à accepter la proposition de Raine, mais l'idée de pouvoir lire, enfin, lire des livres qui n'étaient pas les romans populaires du colporteurs ou les ouvrages sacrés l'avait trop séduite. Elle était trop loin du village et trop pauvre pour se permettre de commander les ouvrages de philosophie qu'elle avait tant aimé dévorer autrefois. Sa fuite avec Kratos et leur existence nomade avait réduit ses lectures, mais ils avaient toujours trouvé la place pour quelques recueils dans leurs bagages… C'était peut-être la seule chose qui unissait sa vie, maintenant. Les face à face avec Esther, les longs dialogues avec Kratos et maintenant – Raine.

Dehors, elle entendait Génis et Colette jouer dans la neige avec son fils. Le professeur leur avait servi de chaperon pour se rendre jusque chez Dirk, et les rires empêchait Anna de poursuivre ses réminiscences. Elle en était soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas – ne pouvait pas – s'y perdre.

« Pourquoi Isélia ?, demanda soudain Raine. »

Le professeur la détaillait par dessus sa tasse.

« Je veux dire… Tu as eu une bonne éducation et je suppose que tu dois venir de la ville, d'une famille riche. Alors pourquoi rester à Isélia ? »

Anne hésita : l'amitié qui naissait entre Raine et elle s'appuyait sur les non-dits et les silences. Anna ne demandait pas pourquoi un Elfe ne vivait pas à Heimdall et voyageait sur Sylvarant et Raine ne demandait pas comment Anna s'était trouvée avec une jambe boiteuse à élever son fils chez un nain. Du moins jusqu'à présent…

Anna haussa une épaule :

« Le hasard des circonstances, éluda-t-elle. Rien ne m'attend ailleurs, et j'étais à côté du village lors de mon accident. »

Elle laissa passer une seconde avant de rendre la pareille.

« Et toi ? Que fait une Elfe aussi brillante que toi à éduquer des enfants dans ce village ? »

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Raine – était-ce de l'inquiétude ou de l'appréciation ?

« Génis voulait des compagnons de son âge. Il a toujours voyagé avec moi pour mes recherches, et nous ne restons jamais longtemps au même endroit. Je n'avais jamais exploré les ruines autour d'Isélia et le maire recherchait quelqu'un… Le hasard des circonstances, je suppose. »

Anna hocha la tête, sourit, et la conversation changea de sujet.

.

« Lloyd ! Raine m'a dit que tu t'étais encore endormi pendant la leçon !

-Hé ! J'étais fatigué et la prof parlait d'un livre...

-Lloyd...

-De toute façon, Raine sait que je ne suis pas doué. Elle te le dit juste pour avoir bonne...

-Lloyd ! Ce n'est pas une question d'être doué, et tu le sais bien. C'est une question d'être assez armé pour comprendre le monde qui t'entoure !

-Mais un livre, ça ne parle pas du monde autour, ça parle de pays que je ne verrai jamais !

-Et à ton âge, j'étais persuadée que je finirai par me marier à un duc et avoir dix lévriers dans mon palais. Et je me retrouve avec toi et Noïshe, chez Dirk. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, Lloyd.

-Ben – je ne peux pas partir, tu as besoin de moi ! Et… un Duc ? Comment tu aurais pu te marier avec un Duc, toi ? »

Anna ne répondit pas à la question et retint un soupir. Lloyd était trop jeune, même à quatorze ans, pour entendre qu'un jour, il devrait partir faire sa vie loin d'elle, que la curiosité qui l'habitait, qui l'entraînait à passer encore des heures dans la forêt en compagnie de Noïshe – et qui la faisait se ronger les sangs – avait toutes les chances de lui donner envie de voyager un jour. Au lieu de cela, elle tendit la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux, ce à quoi il se soumit de mauvaise grâce.

« On ne peut pas prédire le futur, Lloyd... Essaie, au moins, de ne pas dormir en classe, d'accord ?

-... Oui, maman. »

Anna était certaine que le même dialogue se répéterait avant la fin du mois suivant.


	3. Treize ans d'absence

**Chapitre 1 : Treize ans d'absence**

Anna regardait la lumière qui provenait de l'Oracle, le cœur serré. Elle n'appela pas Dirk pour qu'il vienne dehors : elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter une expression de joie ou de soulagement devant le début du périple de l'Élue. Elle se laissa quelques secondes, le temps de respirer plusieurs fois, d'ignorer la douleur qui irradiait toute sa jambe et de calmer les émotions qui l'avaient saisie.

« Dirk ?, appela-t-elle. »

Le nain cessa de marteler la pièce qu'on lui avait commandée.

« Oui ?

-L'Oracle est en train de briller. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le voir, expliqua-t-elle. »

Un silence et puis :

« Nah. Savoir qu'il brille me suffit. »

Anna hésita, puis décida de rentrer à l'intérieur pour s'installer sur une chaise près de la forge afin de ne pas fatiguer sa jambe et le regarda pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait toujours trouvé calmant de l'observer travailler le métal.

« Lloyd ne doit pas pouvoir tenir en place, remarqua-t-elle quand il fit une pause. »

Dirk rit franchement.

« Ça lui passera bien vite ! Tu vas voir que ce soir, il va se plaindre que la lumière le gêne pour dormir. »

Anna rit avec lui. Lloyd… Il grandissait si vite ! Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il était toujours l'enfant qui réclamait des histoires à la tombée de la nuit et qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom de Noïshe correctement. Elle refusa la nostalgie qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Malgré elle, ses yeux s'arrêtaient régulièrement vers l'extérieur, dans la direction de l'Oracle. Le cycle allait recommencer. Qu'allait-elle dire à Lloyd quand Colette serait partie ? Quand il saurait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ? Elle s'obligea à prendre un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Raine, s'installa de nouveau à l'extérieur et tenta de laisser défiler les heures.

.

« Maman ! Papa ! Je suis rentré ! »

La voix de Lloyd la ramena au présent. La lumière lui indiqua que l'après-midi était sur sa fin. De l'autre côté de la rivière, son fils lui faisait de grands signes en traversant le pont, suivi par Noïshe qui ébrouait ses longues oreilles. Elle saisit son bâton et se leva avec un grand sourire pour serrer son fils dans ses bras, soulagée de le voir en une pièce. Vivre si près de la Ferme était toujours cause d'inquiétude quand elle savait que Lloyd était dans la forêt. Lui donner son exsphère lorsqu'il avait eu treize ans n'avait fait que peu de choses pour calmer ses craintes.

« Nous avons vu la lumière de l'Oracle, lui dit-elle. Comment va Colette ? »

Lloyd hésita une seconde, comme s'il avait oublié son amie, et passa une main gênée à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Oh, elle va bien. Elle a reçu son Cristal du Cruxis. »

Anna se raidit mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle savait bien que l'exsphère qui ornait désormais le poignet de son fils était une tentative de créer différemment les cristaux, et ce savoir ramenait toute une somme de souvenirs qui la laissait mal à l'aise à chaque fois.

« Papa est à l'intérieur ?, enchaîna Lloyd sans remarquer son trouble.

-Oui, mais…

-Génial, merci Maman ! »

Elle ne tenta pas de l'arrêter, un peu surprise par son attitude cavalière. Il avait un but en tête – mais lequel ? Avec un soupir, elle se leva et boita à l'intérieur de leur chaumière.

« Dis, Papa, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire un serti-clef ? »

Anna se figea. Pardon ? De quoi était-il question exactement ? Dirk et elle échangèrent un regard.

« Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?, demanda le nain. »

Et Lloyd de raconter une rencontre avec « une personne sans serti-clef ». Anna pinça les lèvres. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient en avoir étaient les prisonniers de la Ferme. Elle n'hésita pas à interrompre les questions que posaient Lloyd sur la possibilité de faire un serti-clef :

« Et qui exactement possède cette exsphère ?

-Hein ? Heu, bafouilla Lloyd. Un voyageur. Un mercenaire qui vient d'arriver au village. »

Anna le fixa sans dissimuler son air suspicieux : elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Que voulait-il qu'ils ignorent ? Elle sentit l'angoisse s'installer dans son estomac – et si...

« Baliverne !, s'exclama Dirk avec moins de retenue. Les exsphères n'appartiennent qu'aux Désians. S'il en a volé une, elle devait avoir le serti avec !

-Ha, heu... »

Anna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« La vérité, Lloyd, exigea-t-elle. »

Et Dirk de venir en renfort :

« Dicton nain n°11 : mentir est le premier pas pour devenir un voleur. Dis-nous qui a besoin d'un serti-clef.

-Ah... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un à la ferme qui...

-Tu es allé à la ferme?!, réagirent immédiatement ses parents en chœur.

-Pardon ! Plein de choses sont arrivées et…

-Les Désians n'ont pas vu ton exsphère ?, interrompit Anna qui se concentrait sur le plus important pour calmer sa peur grandissante.

-Non, mais... Pourquoi est-ce que je dois la cacher ? Le mercenaire qui est arrivé au village ne le faisait pas, lui ! »

Anna échangea un court regard avec Dirk. Fallait-il… ? Elle finit par hocher la tête : continuer à garder le secret était tout sauf constructif à présent.

« Ton exsphère est spéciale, expliqua le nain.

-Spéciale ?, répéta Lloyd sans comprendre. Différente de celle qu'ils portent ? »

Anna décroisa ses bras, hésita. Elle devait lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le protéger toute sa vie. Lloyd devait comprendre...

« Oui. Les désians m'ont poursuivie pendant des années pour la récupérer. C'est comme ça que j'ai perdu l'usage de ma jambe – sans Dirk, nous serions morts tous les deux cette nuit-là. »

Elle hésitait à mentionner Kratos mais Lloyd avait fait un pas en arrière :

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?!, accusa-t-il. C'est important ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne vint : on ne dit pas à son fils que l'on ment pour le protéger. Heureusement, Dirk vint à son aide :

« Si ta mère te l'avait dit, tu aurais juré de te venger des Désians ! La Tour du Salut est apparue aujourd'hui, laisse-les donc à Colette ! »

Lloyd hésita.

« Quand même... »

Anna secoua la tête avec fermeté.

« Non, Lloyd. Évite les Désians à tout prix, martela-t-elle. Ils te tueront sans hésiter. Et surtout, surtout, ne montre pas ton exsphère ! »

Elle vit bien que son argument était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Lloyd était trop en colère pour entendre raison. À la place, il se tourna vers son père adoptif :

« Alors, tu vas le faire, ce serti-clef ?, demanda-t-il avec irritation.

-Lloyd ! N'as-tu rien compris ?, s'exclama Dirk.

-Si, je vous ai entendu !, répliqua Lloyd toujours fulminant. Mais vous ne pensez pas que je vais rester sans rien faire !

-Ça suffit !, s'exclama Anna. »

Dirk la prit de court en s'avançant pour gifler Lloyd, qui l'évita de justesse. Il les regarda avec l'air blessé :

« Pas la peine de me frapper ! »

Sur ces mots, il se détourna pour sortir. Anna soupira.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, fit-elle en direction du nain. »

Il grimaça. Elle le comprenait, évidement, et c'était le problème. Ils connaissaient le caractère de Lloyd, son sens profond de la justice et sa capacité à réagir avec ses émotions sans réfléchir aux conséquences, et ce n'étaient par la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression de devoir se comporter de manière tyrannique pour le protéger.

Tout de suite après, elle entendit des voix et reconnut celle de Colette, Génis et de Raine. Elle espéra qu'ils n'avaient entendu que la fin de la conversation, mais... Tant pis. Elle pouvait faire confiance à la discrétion de Colette et à la prudence de Raine pour faire taire son petit frère. La professeure savait garder les secrets – et, honnêtement, elle se doutait depuis longtemps qu'Anna avait les siens.

Anna se dirigeait vers la porte, lorsque Lloyd l'ouvrit. Toujours en colère, l'adolescent ne lui lança pas un seul regard, même quand Colette prit le temps de la saluer. Elle lui répondit de même et se dirigea à l'extérieur.

« Vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur, commença-t-elle, vous serez plus... »

Le dernier mot s'étouffa dans sa gorge – derrière Genis, derrière Raine, elle voyait un visage connu qui se détachait dans la nuit. Machinalement, elle en traça les contours

qui a la finesse des oiseaux de proie. Il est plus dangereux qu'un aigle, mais c'est un fait qui te rassure déjà : dans ce monde, seuls les puissants peuvent survivre. Tu continues de le regarder : cheveux en épis, la stabilité des montagnes que rien de mortel ne peut atteindre. Son épée dégainée est rouge de sang, ses muscles sont tendus dans le souvenir de l'assaut. Les Désians gisent à ses pieds, et pendant un instant tu songes à un ange vengeur. Mais c'est sa voix qui te surprend le plus, sans douceur ni agressivité, lorsqu'il te demande

« Anna ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Raine la ramena à elle-même. Elle sourit de la manière la plus convaincante possible et refusa de regarder l'homme derrière eux de peur de laisser voir son choc.

« Oui, oui, ma jambe m'a fait très mal pendant une seconde, c'est tout… Mais venez, rentrez. Vous ne refuserez pas quelque chose à boire. »

Ses pensées tournaient en rond – c'était impossible. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec l'Élue, avec Raine – pourquoi revenait-il maintenant ? Elle avait fait le deuil de sa présence dans sa vie, le deuil de sa jambe, le deuil de lendemain riants, libérés du Cruxis ! Anna serra les dents en sentant sa jambe commencer à la lancer terriblement. Elle se concentra pour être une hôtesse agréable, évita de regarder Kratos, qui faisait de son mieux pour disparaître dans l'ombre. Elle remarqua avec un ironie amère qu'il se cachait presque, comme s'il était coupable. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle traîna sa jambe douloureuse jusqu'à l'étagère pour prendre un plateau qu'il se leva pour aller l'aider.

« Anna..., commença-t-il à mi-voix.

-Plus tard, le coupa-t-elle. Lorsqu'ils seront partis. »

La conversation était bien trop intime, la présence de Kratos bien trop inconcevable commencer à s'expliquer à mi-voix devant une étagère. Elle aurait pleuré. Elle aurait hurlé. Elle l'aurait embrassé à en perdre le souffle et la raison. Elle l'aurait giflé. Anna inspira longuement, calma les élans qui la portait vers lui. Elle attrapa le sucre et la théière, y versa l'eau que Dirk avait mise à chauffer et laissa Kratos porter le plateau jusqu'à la table où Raine et Génis s'étaient installés et ils mirent beaucoup de soin à s'ignorer mutuellement après cela.

« Nous partirons dès que Colette a fini de faire ses adieu, annonça Raine doucement une fois sa tasse finie.

-Elle part demain, n'est-ce pas ?, vérifia Anna.

-Et ma sœur l'accompagne, indiqua Genis, d'une voix déçue. »

À ces mots, elle releva brusquement la tête :

« Raine ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Les prêtes ont été tués par les Désians cette après-midi, indiqua Kratos d'un ton neutre. Il a fallu les remplacer. »

Elle crut percevoir de la frustration dans ses paroles. Peut-être aurait-il aimé ne pas être là. Peut-être aurait-il préféré ne pas avoir Raine avec lui. Pourquoi était-il là après treize ans d'absence ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu plus tôt – pourquoi faisait-il le travail _d'Yggdrasill_ ?

« Je lui ai appris l'épée. Je lui ai appris l'honneur des combattants. Je l'ai aidé à grandir et j'ai tout fait pour qu'il se trouve lui-même. Lorsqu'il a sombré dans la folie, je l'ai suivi : je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. »

La voix de Kratos se perd dans le silence. Tu n'oses pas réagir, de peur d'interrompre sa lancée. C'est la première fois qu'il commence de lui-même à dévoiler une part de son passé. Son visage est figé, minéral, mais ses yeux tournés vers ses souvenirs. Un frisson te traverse lorsqu'il les relève vers toi : tu as l'impression de voir s'ouvrir une abîme.

« Et c'est pour ça que je manierai la lame qui le tuera, finit-il par conclure d'une voix trop calme. Il est mon ami, mon élève, mon frère, et je l'ai laissé se perdre trop longtemps. C'est seulement ainsi que je serai absous. »

Au milieu de ses mots, tu devines ce qu'il ne dit pas : c'est ainsi qu'il pourra tourner la page, c'est ainsi qu'il pourra vivre avec toi et être heureux. Une vague de compassion te traverse mais tu n'oses pas l'exprimer autrement qu'en pressant ses mains entre les siennes. Il les regarde longuement avant de les embrasser avec une ferveur qui te coupe le souffle

« Voilà, nous pouvons y aller ! »

La descente de Colette chassa brusquement la vague de souvenirs. Heureusement, Dirk était là pour jouer les hôtes avec elle – elle ne voulait pas que Raine s'interroge sur les causes de sa distraction qu'elle avait certainement remarquée.

« Lloyd t'a donné son cadeau ?, demandait Génis.

-Non. Il m'a promis de me l'apporter demain.

-Ah ! Je le savais !, s'exclama victorieusement le garçon. »

Anna ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'énergie du jeune homme. Raine et Kratos s'étaient levés à leur tour et Colette se tourna vers ses hôtes.

« Merci pour votre hospitalité, madame Irving, Dirk. »

-Allons, jeune fille, c'est normal, répondit le nain. Avec tout le temps que tu passes avec mon fils... »

Anna se figea une seconde et refusa de regarder Kratos – avait-il compris durant l'après-midi que Dirk avait adopté son fils en tout sauf devant la loi ? L'Élue écarta cette pensée en se raprochant pour dire qu'elle préférait dire au-revoir ici plutôt que le lendemain. Elle eut une bouffée de tendresse à l'égard de la jeune fille et de son courage – même s'il était en vain – et lui ouvrit les bras quand elle se rapprocha pour une rapide étreinte.

« Sois forte, souffla Anna dans ses cheveux. Je prendrai soin de Lloyd. »

Elle distingua l'émotion dans les yeux de Colette qui se reculait rapidement. Raine pris le temps de lui serrer la main, comme à leur première rencontre.

« Bon courage, murmura Anna. »

Raine eut un demi-sourire.

« Si je peux te demander...

-Je prendrai soin de Génis, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un dernier regard. Raine ne la remercia pas – c'était inutile. Elles vivaient toutes les deux sur trop de silences à moitié compris pour les briser ce soir.

Kratos était déjà dehors, loin de la maison, jouant les impatients – Anna devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion qui dissimulait un trouble certainement égal au sien. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne rien lui dire, parce que rien ne serait suffisamment innocent, et le regarda lui tourner le dos et disparaître dans l'ombre, suivi du reste du groupe.

.

Anna dut trouver la patience d'attendre encore sans inquiéter Dirk. Elle passait d'une émotion à une autre : tantôt en colère contre son absence, tantôt euphorique à l'idée de le revoir, tantôt abattue par l'annonce de son retour chez Yggdrasill. Elle entendait son fils, à l'étage, en train de marteler du métal – elle ne doutait pas qu'il était trop concentré sur son cadeau pour s'inquiéter de ses actions. Elle finit par annoncer à Dirk qui travailler toujours qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et que l'air de la nuit lui ferait le plus grand bien et s'enfuit comme une voleuse.

Elle dépassa le pont sur la rivière en ayant l'impression de marcher seulement en rêve et ne chercha un endroit où s'asseoir qu'une fois sûre qu'elle était assez loin de la maison pour ne pas être découverte. Elle trouva miraculeusement une vieille souche sur laquelle elle s'installa pour attendre. Elle serra son châle autour d'elle et Noïshe vint la rejoindre.

« Tu as senti sa présence, hein ?, murmura-t-elle doucement en lui caressant le sommet du crâne. Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Les mots se perdirent dans le chant des grillons et le murmure du vent dans les feuilles. Anna leva la tête vers la lune et les étoiles et se prépara à attendre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa peau était moite : elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là. Qu'il était vivant. Qu'il…

Elle refusa de penser plus loin. Ce n'était pas la peine de se perdre en conjecture, pas alors et qu'il semblait travailler pour Yggdrasill. La femme qu'elle avait été avec lui était morte, avec sa chute, avec sa jambe. Quel bien cela lui ferait-il de s'en souvenir ? Rien que cette idée suffisait à ranimer les douleurs qui vivaient dans sa jambe. Elle la massa en serrant les mâchoires. Non, il ne fallait pas penser au passé…

Enfin, Kratos apparut.

« Anna..., répéta-t-il et il ne trouva pas ses mots. »

Elle laissa passer un silence, incapable d'esquisser un geste – se contenta d'observer son visage familier à la lumière de la lune, d'embrasser la vision devant elle. Il était là. Il était de retour. Il était vivant.

Elle sentait battre en elle quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soulagement joyeux à le retrouver, mais elle mesurait aussi la distance de treize années passées sans lui, sans savoir ce qu'il devenait ni pourquoi il avait disparu. Elle voulait se lever et se jeter dans ses bras puis lui dire tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu crier pendant des années – qu'elle l'aimait, que c'était déchirure d'avoir vécu sans lui, qu'il devait lui promettre de ne jamais, jamais recommencer… Elle prenait conscience aussi d'un regret puissant, informulé, de ne pas l'avoir eu à ses côtés pendant que Lloyd grandissait. Elle désirait dans le même souffle tracer son visage et les contours de son corps et le faire sien à nouveau, comme avant, effacer les années sans lui. Et par dessus toute ces émotions qui tournoyaient en elle, elle était aussi en colère de le voir, maintenant, inchangé après treize ans, alors qu'elle avait subi le passage du temps.

« Je... j'étais persuadé que vous étiez morts. »

La confession de Kratos résonna dans le silence. Il fit un pas en avant, hésita. Anna attendit, le cœur battant. Elle avait toujours voulu croire que c'était le cas, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu les abandonner, mais c'était dur, si dur, de s'en persuader parfois quand elle n'avait rien pour le prouver...

« Ce jour-là, quand je suis descendu au pied du ravin, il n'y avait que des cadavres dévorés par les bêtes sauvages, continua-t-il d'une voix émue. J'ai vu ton pendentif et j'ai cru... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez avoir survécu tous les deux. Même en voyant Lloyd, cet après-midi, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence... »

Il s'interrompit. Il était devant elle, maintenant, et elle n'eut qu'à se lever et à ouvrir les bras, chercher ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux. Certaines sensations n'étaient plus les mêmes : elle avait gagné du poids, sa jambe boiteuse l'obligeait à changer sa manière de le tenir dans ses bras – mais c'était Kratos contre elle, sa manière de l'embrasser, son corps, son odeur, sa chaleur et connaître tout cela de nouveau soulignait à quel point cela lui avait manqué bien plus qu'elle n'avait voulu s'en convaincre. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, l'enlaça plus étroitement, éperdument. Elle percevait le souffle heurté de Kratos contre sa joue. Ils finirent par s'éloigner parce que sa mauvaise jambe lui faisait mal. Ils se rassirent ensemble sur la souche – elle ne résista pas à poser la tête contre son épaule. Il la laissa faire et ils contemplèrent en silence la nuit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, les mots refusaient de venir

« Qu'as-tu fais toutes ces années ?, demanda enfin Anna. »

Kratos se raidit et elle sut qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. Au lieu d'insister, elle changea de sujet : elle n'était plus aussi certaine de vouloir la réponse.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, ici. Dirk nous a recueillis – c'est un miracle qu'il soit passé peu après la chute et il a construit cette maison pour nous. Il... a été extraordinaire pour Lloyd. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire toute seule avec cette jambe.

-Lloyd ne m'a pas reconnu, murmura Kratos.

-Il a tout oublié, admit Anna. Parler de toi... c'était trop dur. Je n'y arrivais pas. Même dire ton prénom était une souffrance. Et puis... Dirk était là. Il a choisi de rester à la surface pour nous. J'ai pensé que puisque tu ne revenais pas… »

Sa voix se brisa malgré ses efforts, et elle tenta de nouveau :

« Puisque tu ne revenais pas, Lloyd...

-Avait besoin d'un père présent, compléta Kratos dans un souffle. Je comprends. »

Anna serra les lèvres pour ne pas demander ce qu'il comprenait exactement.

« Je comprends, répète-t-il aux paroles de la sage femme qui lui dit comment s'occuper du nouveau-né qu'il tient entre ses bras. »

Malgré ta fatigue, tu vois que ses bras tremblent un peu, et il a un regard émerveillé, exultant qui te remplit d'amour. Et ses yeux, oh, ses yeux, la sérénité qui les habite et qui t'émerveille en retour. Il semble si à l'aise avec votre fils dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait de la place qui lui revenait de droit. Tu veux rire, lui dire « je t'avais bien dit que tu t'inquiétais pour rien ! », mais plus que tout, tu veux garder le silence et conserver longtemps cette scène en ta mémoire.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ?, demanda Anna en se forçant à aborder le sujet qu'elle souhaitait éviter. »

Kratos se raidit une nouvelle fois. Anna releva la tête pour le regarder et comprit immédiatement. Une tristesse lasse et révolté l'envahit. Avait-il oublié ses serments dans le creux de son cou ? Ses promesses ? La révérence dans ses mains lorsqu'il caressait sa peau ? Ses affirmations qu'elle avait changé sa vie, qu'il n'était rien sans elle, qu'elle était son miracle ? Qu'elle présageait d'une vie changée du tout au tout ?

Elle voulait hurler, mais Lloyd ou Dirk l'aurait entendue et ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, pas maintenant, pas quand son père était redevenu un ange du Cruxis. Pas quand son père était là pour envoyer Colette à sa mort. Les épaules de Kratos s'étaient affaissées et il n'osait plus la regarder en face. Malgré tout, elle le connaissait et était capable de reconstituer sa logique mieux qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Et, comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, il reprit la parole :

« Je – je te l'ai dit. Sans toi, sans vous, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mithos m'a juré que dès que Martel reviendrait à la vie, il réunifierait les mondes. J'ai cru... j'ai voulu croire que c'était suffisant. Anna, je – »

Tu poses un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Ne t'excuse pas du passé. »

Il tourne la tête sur tes genoux pour ne pas te regarder en face. Tu sais que les confessions qui ont passé ses lèvres lui pèsent encore sur le cœur, qu'il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. Ce savoir te perce souvent le cœur, souvent te fait douter de ce qui le lie à toi.

« Pas de regrets, enchaînes-tu. Ce qui est fait ne peut se défaire. »

Il te regarde comme si tu étais une déesse, comme si tu détenais les clefs du futur et de l'absolution. Tu passes une main sur sa joue tu détestes lorsqu'il te regarde ainsi, car tu es bien petite, bien fragile, bien humaine pour être entourée de tant de dévotion. Mais tu as appris à l'accepter, à accepter que c'est une partie de son amour pour toi. Il le sent, du reste, et d'un mouvement, se relève et t'embrasse.

« Et maintenant ?, chuchota-t-elle. »

Kratos fit un vague geste avec sa main, qu'Anna traduisit immédiatement comme le signe d'une défaite. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing :

« Rien n'a changé ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement sifflant. Tu vas toujours accompagner Colette ? Tu vas la laisser mourir dans un rituel qui a été inventé de toutes pièces ? Tu vas obéir à Mithos sans le questionner ? Tu vas t'obliger à croire qu'il n'a pas menti et qu'une fois le nouvel Arbre planté, il réunira les deux mondes ?

-Et si je changeais soudain d'avis, après être venu à Isélia, que crois-tu que Mithos fera ?, répondit-il d'un ton qui s'approchait de la frustration. Il sait ce qui s'est passé ici. Il enverra quelqu'un enquêter – on te trouvera avec Lloyd. Crois-tu qu'il sera miséricordieux ? Non. Il vous tuera pour me prouver qu'il est mon seul recours. Pour m'obliger à lui être fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Et je ne peux pas – pas encore une fois. »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes. Toute la joie qu'Anna avait ressenti en le voyant de nouveau s'était évanouie et elle aurait peut-être tout donner pour la retrouver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas – pas alors qu'il avait trahi sa promesse, pas alors qu'il allait les quitter une nouvelle fois.

Kratos dut lire la douleur dans ses yeux pour ce qu'elle était, puisant dans la familiarité qui semblait avoir survécu à leur longue séparation. Il était revenu au Cruxis, elle avait éduqué leur enfant. Leurs vies ne s'accordaient plus et tout compromis de sa part reviendrait à trahir son enfant et se trahir elle-même.

« Laisse-moi le temps du voyage, supplia soudain Kratos. Je reviendrai. Je trouverai un moyen. Je ne sais pas lequel, mais je trouverai un moyen de vous protéger. De te protéger. De revenir. Nous – nous continuerons le combat si tu t'en sens la force... »

C'étaient les murmures d'un fou, d'un désespéré, d'un homme qui souhaite trouver une oasis dans le désert. Elle le coupa en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres dans un geste chargé de souvenirs qui dissonait avec le reste du moment. Il s'arrêta immédiatement – il savait bien que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve éveillé. Elle ne put se résoudre à le lui dire, et traça les lignes de son visage à la place. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue, sa tempe – elle sentit ses cils papillonner sur sa peau. Brusquement, ses bras l'attirèrent contre lui et il posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Le baiser avait le goût des larmes qui ne tombaient plus. Elle referma ses bras sur sa nuque, il la serra plus fort contre lui, dans l'espoir vain de faire disparaître le monde autour d'eux dans leur étreinte. Il embrassa encore son visage – ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres – avec une tendresse bouleversante. Enfin, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, et il reposa sa joue dans ses cheveux. Enfin, il se recula et ils échangèrent un long regard sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna trouve le courage de briser le silence :

« Lloyd va tenter de vous suivre.

-Et tu…

-Crois-tu qu'avec ma jambe, je puisse faire grand chose pour l'empêcher ?, le coupa-t-elle avec une amertume résignée. Non, il partira quoi que j'en dise. Et il n'est pas question que je marchande l'état de ma jambe pour le faire rester. »

Elle laissa passer un silence et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de vous rejoindre. Si c'est le cas, jure-moi que tu l'aideras. Que tu le protégeras. Que tu feras tout, absolument tout, pour t'assurer qu'il reviendra ici sain et sauf.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de le jurer pour le faire, répondit Kratos d'une voix étranglée.

-Et jure-moi, continua Anna sans tenir compte de ses paroles, que tu ne lui diras pas qui tu es. À la fin de ce voyage, Colette va mourir et tu vas devoir révéler pour qui tu travailles. Je refuse qu'il ait à porter le deuil de l'Élue et la révélation que son père biologique en est responsable. »

Elle entendit Kratos avaler sa salive. Ce qu'elle lui demandait était cruel et elle en serait presque horrifiée s'il ne s'était pas ait de son fils. Pour lui, elle n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter – il n'avait que seize ans et il ne pouvait pas porter le même fardeau qu'elle et Kratos.

« Je n'y comptais pas, répondit-il enfin. Tu as raison en disant que Dirk est son père. »

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant d'achever :

« Et s'il apprend que tu travailles pour le Cruxis, tu ne reviendras pas ici pour le voir.

-Anna...

-Jure-le ! Tu ne connais pas Lloyd : il fait passer la loyauté avant toute chose. Il ne te pardonnera jamais cela. Et moi, je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas supporter de penser que... »

Elle était incapable de finir sa pensée, mais Kratos avait compris. Il serra les poings, détourna les yeux et finit par articuler avec effort :

« Je te le jure. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas – je reviendrai. Quoiqu'il arrive, je vous reviendrai. »

Il se leva, et elle l'observa se fondre dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Anna se rendit soudainement compte que ses mains étaient glacées et tremblaient. Pendant un moment, elle se prit à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si les circonstances étaient différentes, si l'ombre du Cruxis ne planait pas sur eux et avec elle le risque que quelqu'un comprenne qui elle était, quelle était l'exsphère que Lloyd portait sur sa main… Mais non : c'était une sensiblerie qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Elle renferma ses questions dans un coin de son esprit pendant qu'elle traînait sa jambe encore douloureuse jusqu'à la maison. Dirk était encore debout et observait l'objet qu'il avait créé. Elle reconnut à la lumière du feu un serti-clef. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

« Il va partir, déclara le nain. »

Elle sourit même si elle se sentait exténuée et qu'elle était persuadée que Dirk était capable de voir au travers.

« Oui. Il grandit. »

Le silence les enveloppa dans l'écho du travail de Lloyd à l'étage. Ils étaient unis dans la même affection pour cet enfant qui grandissait sous leurs yeux, encore naïf et plein d'espoir et d'énergie, encore pur, si pur.

Pitié, implora Anna sans savoir à qui, qu'il ne perde pas tout cela pendant ce voyage.

« L'homme qui part avec Colette, reprit soudain Dirk. »

Anna se raidit et se souvint soudain que Dirk connaissait Kratos, même s'il avait toujours respecté son silence. Il l'avait vu il y a treize ans, lorsqu'ils étaient venus demander un serti-clef, et le nain avait la mémoire des visages. Elle hésita :

« Oui, c'est lui.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait le savoir ? »

Anna sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'idée d'une énième omission pour protéger son fils. Elle soupira :

« C'est compliqué, révéla-t-elle.

-Il ne le veut pas ? »

Elle faillit éclater d'un rire sans joie. Oh, Kratos ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle savait bien qu'il l'avait souhaité. C'était elle qui lui avait refusé ce droit.

« Si, répondit-elle. Mais les circonstances ne sont pas bonnes. »

Dirk la dévisagea, mais ne posa pas de questions. Il avait toujours sentit lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses interrogations et ne parlait uniquement lorsqu'il pensait que Lloyd en souffrirait. Autrement, ils étaient complices en silence et non en connaissance.

Quelle ironie, songea Anna en allant dans sa chambre, que les personnes dont elle était le plus proche étaient celles qui la laissaient à ses omissions…

.

Le sommeil avait été long à venir, et il l'abandonna avec le lever du soleil à cause de la douleur qui lui vrillait la jambe. Anna se fit violence pour se lever et rejoignit Dirk, lui aussi réveillé. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Le nain jouait machinalement avec le serti-clef. Elle finit par rassembler des provisions dans un sac – connaissant Lloyd, il n'y penserait pas.

« Maman ? »

La voix de son fils la fit se retourner. Elle le regarda. Oh, il était si jeune, encore – pourquoi devait-il partir maintenant ? Pourquoi devait-il grandir ? Et à la fois, elle était fière, si fière, de le voir devant elle, prêt à se battre pour faire ce qu'il croyait juste, ce dont il avait envie. Seul un homme libre est capable de toujours faire ce qui lui semble juste, lui chuchota la voix d'Esther à son oreille. Elle lui sourit.

« Lloyd ?

-Je vais faire un voyage, annonça-t-il. Je veux aider Colette à régénérer le monde. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais, répondit-elle en retenant l'émotion qui lui prenait la gorge. Je m'en doutais. Je t'ai préparé cela – tu en auras besoin. »

Le sourire de Lloyd et son regard volontaire étaient sa meilleure récompense. Elle le serra contre lui et il lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Elle retint les paroles qui lui venaient, trop pleines d'émotions – son petit, son tout-petit partait loin d'elle et la laissait seule…

« Sois prudent, d'accord ?, chuchota-t-elle dans ses cheveux. Et cache ton exsphère. Évite les désians. Ne mène pas la vie trop dure à Raine. Et ne mange pas les fruits que tu vois sans que Génis. Et aussi…

-Maman ! »

Lloyd s'était écarté, partagé entre l'amusement et la frustration adolescente de se voir revenir en enfance, son émotion oubliée. Elle rit, un rire un peu forcé mais qui cachait sa tristesse, et reprit :

« Dirk a quelque chose pour toi. Vas le voir. »

Elle ne trouva pas la force de l'accompagner dehors, et s'installa à la fenêtre. Là, elle entendit Dirk souligner qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son fils à propos du serti-clef et le lui donnait quand même. Une vague d'amour pour Dirk, pour sa solidité, pour sa capacité à laisser Lloyd faire ses choix et les accepter la traversa.

Elle sursauta en voyant Genis arriver en courant – et comprit brutalement ce qui se passait. Cela ressemblait tellement à Colette de ne pas vouloir prolonger les adieux aux personnes qu'elle aimait... Il n'en fallait pas plus à Lloyd pour s'élancer sur la route après un dernier au revoir. Elle le regarda courir vers la forêt. Dirk rentra. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« La maison va nous sembler bien vide, conclut-il avec douceur. »

Anna soupira son accord.

* * *

 _ **Note** : J'ai longtemps hésité pour la mise en scène des souvenirs. Je voulais qu'ils s'intègrent directement au texte - que la transition soit aussi brutale et déroutante qu'elle l'est pour Anna. Cependant, si cela vous semble vraiment trop compliqué à la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je repasserai à ce bon vieil italique._


	4. La vie sans eux

_**A/N :** Profitez du chapitre en avance : je pars chez des amis et je vois venir gros comme une maison le moment où je vais me réveiller lundi en pensant brusquement « mais le chapitre ! »._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La vie sans eux**

Quand Anna parvint à proximité d'Isélia, l'odeur âcre de la fumée la prit à la gorge. Elle porta sa manche jusqu'à ses narines et continua d'avancer vers l'entrée du village, mais

ta bouche est envahie par le goût de la cendre. Tu respires à petites bouffées en essayant de ne pas te demander ce qui a brûlé exactement : de près, tu ne peux plus croire à un feu de joie ou de mauvaises herbes. Seule la main de Kratos, au milieu de ton dos, te permet de te battre contre l'angoisse qui t'étreint. « Désians ! » chante ton esprit, « Désians ! » et tu es à deux doigts de demander à faire demi-tour pour fuir, l'esprit plein de souvenirs malvenus. Tu sens – une main chaude autour de ton épaule qui t'attire contre un corps solide, des lèvres qui caressent ta tempe. Kratos. Sa présence éloigne le passé et tu trouves la force de te diriger avec lui vers la Maison du Salut qui fume encore mais qui semble plutôt intacte.

Vous n'êtes pas seuls : tu sens sur toi des regards lourds. On savait déjà que vous étiez des étrangers, des inconnus, mais ils reconnaissent enfin ce que vous êtes : des fuyards et ils savent à qui vous voulez échapper. Ils crient, ces regards, ils vocifèrent que tu n'es plus de leur race, que tu es traîtresse, que c'est sur tes épaules que reposent le poids des morts et des deuils qu'ils vont porter, le poids des cadavres alignés de chaque côté de l'entrée que tu n'oses pas compter. Tu ravales tes émotions : la présence de Kratos, comme un roc, te donne un ancrage suffisant pour calmer tes pensées, même si les rangées de corps te brûlent les yeux. Tu regardes. Kratos regarde. Tu attends la personne qui brisera le silence en te demandant si elle criera, si elle murmurera des mots aussi durs que la pierre…

« Anna Irving ! »

La voix du maire s'éleva aisément au delà des murmures. Elle sursauta, tirée de ses pensées, tirée de sa peur de trouver le corps encore chaud de son fils. Il s'avançait vers elle, et elle sentait qu'il bouillait de la colère qui naît de la peur et qui cherche un responsable.

« Anna Irving, répéta-t-il pour plus d'emphase, votre fils est responsable d'avoir brisé le traité de non-agression avec Isélia ! Par conséquent, il a été banni du village jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'il souhaitait, ses mots déclenchèrent un soulagement sans borne. Lloyd banni – cela voulait dire qu'il était en vie, qu'il était simplement parti.

« Je refuse de croire que vous êtes pure dans cette histoire, continua le quinquagénaire bedonnant. Si vous aviez accepté de vivre dans le village au lieu de l'éduquer comme un sauvage avec un nain, je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas fini ainsi. Par conséquent, j'étends le bannissement à votre famille. Je refuse que le village courre un risque en vous fréquentant ! »

Anna songea avec une ironie distante que dans la bouche de cet homme, vivre avec un nain était son pire crime. Elle avait oublié la bêtise humaine. Elle l'oubliait toujours, pour pouvoir vivre.

Les villageois étaient silencieux. Il y eut d'autres murmures bien sûr, mais personne n'osa s'opposer au maire, fort de sa position et de sa colère. Anna ne répondit rien, le fixa. Longtemps. Le maire ôta sa casquette, s'épongea le front, refusa de la regarder dans les yeux. Bien sûr, songea-t-elle, il est aisé de clamer protéger le village – mais regarder les conséquences de ses choix, c'était autre chose. Elle ne hocha même pas la tête, et se détourna, traînant sa jambe, vers la sortie. Personne ne tenta de la défendre. Personne ne tenta d'argumenter.

Bien sûr.

Elle n'était ni de leur monde, ni de leur village.

Étrangère.

« Anna ! »

L'appel l'étonna. Elle ralentit son pas pour laisser à Frank le temps de la rejoindre. D'un geste rapide, il lui prit le bras et elle s'appuya sur lui pour soulager sa jambe tout en maudissant son corps inutile.

« Lloyd est parti avec Génis, révéla-t-il à voix basse. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais sur la direction qu'a pris Colette. Si tout va bien, ils la rejoindront rapidement. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Merci. Et l'attaque ? Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de blessés ? Des morts ?

-Seuls les deux veilleurs sont morts, répondit Frank. Le feu a blessé beaucoup de monde, mais rares sont les personnes gravement atteintes. Les dégâts, par contre... Tu le vois d'ici. Il va nous falloir du temps avant de tout reconstruire ! »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, occupé par la pensée des travaux à venir, et puis reprit :

« Monsieur le maire ne l'a pas dit, mais Lloyd a été d'une aide remarquable pendant l'assaut. Sans lui, j'ai bien peur que le bilan ait été plus tragique. Je – je suis désolé de la décision du maire. Si vous voulez, je peux vous apporter des provisions. Sans – sans Colette... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et elle lui serra le bras.

« Je sais, répondit-elle. Sans Lloyd, les journées vont me paraître très longues. »

Frank hocha la tête mais son visage conserva une neutralité forcée. Anna savait que ce n'était pas la même chose : il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas sa fille et il devait supporter le récit toujours répété qui voulait que l'ange de l'oracle soit le véritable père de l'adolescente. Pauvre homme.

« Passez donc me voir quand vous voulez, invita-t-elle en s'obligeant à sourire. Je serai ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie. »

Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la forêt. Anna soupira, saisit plus fermement sa canne et s'engagea sur le chemin pendant que Frank faisait demi-tour.

.

Frank mit une semaine avant de prendre en compte son invitation, ce qui ne surprit pas Anna. Ils n'étaient proches que parce que Lloyd et Colette avaient été inséparables. Se retrouver en sachant que leurs enfants risquaient leur vie appelait une intimité qu'ils n'avaient jamais tenté de construire.

Anna occupait ses journées à désherber une nouvelle partie du jardin pour étendre son potager. La tâche était longue et absorbante, ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait : l'énergie qu'elle y passait garantissait qu'elle ne passe pas ses journées à se rendre malade d'inquiétude pour son fils.

Enfin, une belle matinée, elle vit Frank traverser le pont au dessus du ruisseau.

« J'ai quelques nouvelles, annonça-t-il, et deux lettres. »

Anna appela Dirk, qui sortit de la forge et ils s'installèrent sur le banc à l'extérieur.

« Je suppose, continua Frank, que la lettre de Raine vous expliquera la même chose qu'à moi : Lloyd et Génis les ont rejoint à Triet et Colette a libéré le premier sceau. Ils sont tous en bonne santé et continuent le voyage vers Izoold. Les autres sceaux, d'après les indices, existent de l'autre côté de la mer. »

Anna retint un soupir de soulagement, qui l'étonna presque. Elle s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas surprenant, mais elle savait que Lloyd serait protégé par Kratos. Elle écarta la pensée avec impatience.

« Et quelles nouvelles du village ?, intervint Dirk.

-La reconstruction avance, répondit Frank doucement. Les premiers saisonniers sont arrivés de Triet et des villages alentours et nous avons pu commencer à utiliser le bois qui nous a été livré. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent la conversation pendant qu'Anna ouvrait la première des lettres. Elle reconnu l'écriture fine de Raine :

 _« Anna,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre de trouve en bonne santé. Génis et Lloyd sont arrivés en une pièce jusqu'à nous et j'espère que cette nouvelle apaisera l'inquiétude que tu ressens certainement. Nous nous reposons à Triet avant de reprendre le voyage en direction d'Izoold où nous espérons attraper un bateau en direction de Palmacosta. Je confie ces lettres à une caravane de marchands qui va partir dans deux jours dans votre direction. J'espère qu'elle arrivera rapidement, tu dois t'être fait un sang d'encre._

 _Je ne te mentirai pas : le voyage sera difficile. Pour le moment, cependant, ni Lloyd ni Génis ne semblent disposés à renoncer à l'idée de nous accompagner et nous savons toutes les deux combien ils sont têtus. Ils sont têtus et au vu de la situation, je suppose que c'est un bien pour un mal car j'ai du mal à imaginer où est-ce que nous pourrions les envoyer pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. Kratos – le mercenaire qui voyage avec nous – semble avoir pris sur lui d'entraîner ton fils à l'épée. Il faut l'avouer : Lloyd est plus réceptif à ses conseils, même s'il s'en défend, que pendant mes leçons ! Je travaille la magie avec Génis. Il n'est pas question qu'ils ne soient pas préparés à ce qui nous attend. Et, même si je serai bien plus rassurée de le savoir en sécurité à Isélia, force est d'admettre que Colette est plus épanouie auprès d'eux qu'avec nous – le miracle d'avoir des amis de son âge, je suppose ! ou peut-être d'avoir des amis tout court... Kratos et moi avons du mal à pourvoir ce besoin._

 _Concernant notre voyage, nous venons d'activer le sceau de feu : Colette commence véritablement sa transformation en ange et vient de gagner des ailes. Apparemment, le changement n'est pas sans douleur – elle est tombée d'épuisement dès que nous sommes sortis des ruines du temple. Elle va mieux maintenant et a écarté notre inquiétude autant qu'elle le pouvait. J'aimerais avoir accès aux informations concernant les anciens élus pour voir s'il s'agit de symptômes classiques, mais celles-ci sont presque introuvables. Peut-être aurons-nous de la chance au siège de l'église de Martel à Palmacosta… Je l'espère._

 _Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible que tu répondes à cette lettre, même si j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment se porte Isélia et notre maison, et avoir des nouvelles de mes élèves. D'après les renseignements que nous avons pu glaner, de moins en moins de bateaux quittent le port d'Izoold. La mer, paraît-il, est pleine de monstres. Le temps que ta réponse rejoigne Palmacosta, nous aurons vraisemblablement quitté la ville à la recherche des autres sceaux..._

 _Aussi, je te promets de te tenir au courant si j'en ai l'occasion, mais surtout de prendre soin de Lloyd. Je sais que si les choses avaient tourné autrement, tu aurais fait de même avec Génis._

 _Ton fils m'a fait jurer de te transmettre ses embrassades et son affection. Je crains que la chaleur l'ait trop épuisé pour qu'il songe à t'écrire. Il ronfle dans la chambre à côté de la mienne…_

 _Porte-toi bien et préserve-toi du malheur._

 _Avec mon amitié,_

 _Raine. »_

Anna replia le papier avec un soupir. Elle ne savait pas si elle était soulagée de savoir Lloyd sous la protection de l'Élue ou si elle s'inquiétait déjà de la fin du périple et de la souffrance qu'elle allait engendrer pour son fils – et pour Génis et Raine. Elle se demanda brièvement si la professeure était au courant de ce qui attendait Colette, mais c'était un secret bien gardé : même dans la confidence, elle ne le révélerait pas. Elle regarda la seconde enveloppe. Elle eu l'espoir en la prenant qu'il s'agissant d'une lettre de Lloyd, mais les informations de Raine l'avaient détrompé. Anna regarda la plume plus attentivement et reconnut l'écriture de Kratos. Sans un mot, elle plia le papier et le glissa dans une poche. Plus tard. Lorsqu'elle serait seule.

Elle affecta un sourire et s'investit dans la conversation. Frank était une personne agréable, même s'ils n'avaient que peu de choses à se dire.

Elle attendit la soirée pour sortir sous le porche et s'installer dans la lumière orangée du couchant. D'une main qui tremblait un peu, elle défroissa le papier et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le message était bref, lapidaire :

 _« Il nous a rejoint. Je tiendrai toutes mes promesses. Il te reviendra. »_

Au dessous, elle pouvait voir plusieurs lignes raturées qu'elle ne put déchiffrer avant sa signature. Elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à ce qu'il avait voulu écrire sous l'encre noire – quelques mots d'affections. Il les avait enlevés, signe que treize ans les séparaient, que le Cruxis pouvait la retrouver à tout moment. Rapidement, elle porta le papier à ses narines, espérant attraper un reste de l'odeur de la peau de Kratos. C'était un geste futile, inutile, plein d'une sensibilité mièvre qu'elle aurait aimé éviter : il n'y avait que l'odeur du sable de Triet. Désabusée, elle replia le papier et le glissa dans son corsage où sa peau réchauffa la feuille et l'encre.

.

Il fallut attendre, encore. Longtemps. Des rumeurs leurs parvenaient grâce aux clients de Dirk et à Frank, certaines fiables et d'autres moins. Le groupe de l'Élue était arrivé à Izoold, était arrêté là-bas parce que plus un seul bateau ne voulait prendre la mer. Ils avaient rencontré les Désians qui les avaient tous tués, ils s'étaient perdus en mer, leur progression était ralentie par les enfants que l'on emmenait à l'Élue pour qu'elle les bénisse, ils avaient extorqué une somme énorme aux maires de Triet et des villages alentours pour leur voyage…

Anna savait comment les rumeurs se propageaient et refusait d'accorder crédit aux mauvaises nouvelles. Lloyd était en vie. Elle le savait. Elle devait y croire.

Au visage de Frank lorsqu'il venait leur rendre visite, il vivait encore plus difficilement cette longue attente et semblait souvent peu enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir au village. Alors que Phaidra s'occupait en remettant le temple de l'oracle en ordre, lui devait entendre les rumeurs. Il devait écouter comment Rémiel était le véritable père de Colette, les blagues de mauvais goût sur la visite d'esprits sacrés pour concevoir l'enfant ou les gens s'extasier sur le voyage de l'élue quand il en savait la fin…

En son for, Anna le plaignait en se demandant quelle foi, quelle résignation l'avait poussé à accepter la vie qu'il avait mené : un mariage arrangé avec une femme qui lui était indifférente, la naissance d'une enfant destinée à être sacrifiée pour faire renaître une fausse déesse et maintenant, être condamné à attendre la nouvelle de sa mort… Elle n'en montrait rien, n'en demandait rien, mais se demandait souvent comment il avait fait pour ne pas partir – avant de contempler sa propre vie et de penser que la question pouvait aussi bien se poser pour elle.

Il leur apportait souvent des provisions qu'Anna lui remboursait et s'était mis à l'aider pour sarcler la terre qu'elle avait libérée pour le potager. Elle lui en était reconnaissante – les travaux avançaient beaucoup plus vite avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de patte folle pour le ralentir et le gêner.

.

La plage semblait s'étendre à perte de vue et la mer caressait le sable dans un souffle rauque et régulier. Anna inspira longuement l'odeur suffocante des algues, de l'iode et du sel qui lui chuchotait une sereine tranquillité. Elle était bien, offerte au soleil, au vent, à la solitude. Un rire clair se blottit dans sa poitrine. Les vagues lui léchaient les pieds – dans un élan, elle s'avança dans l'eau salée, courut vers le large aussi vite que lui permettait le ressac, se laissa tomber dans la mer et laissa son corps flotter, sans poids, dans le chant du sable et de l'écume. Elle était entourée d'une douce chaleur, envahie d'une énergie presque solaire. Elle laissa les vagues jouer avec elle, plongea sous l'une d'elle et décida de nager vers le large. Elle se coula dans le courant avec des gestes amples, souples et sereins. Elle n'avait pas peur de se perdre, elle n'avait pas peur de se noyer : quelque chose l'attendait là-bas, quelque chose de beau et de lumineux rien que pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à nager, laisser l'eau la porter, sentir ses muscles jouer sous sa peau…

Anna ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre. Elle s'étira avec langueur, encore pleine du calme de son rêve, l'esprit lent et tranquille. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour essayer de deviner l'heure, et un cri de douleur et de dépit lui échappa.

Elle avait oublié l'état de sa jambe, à cause de ce maudit rêve où son corps fonctionnait comme avant ! Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de sortir un son, une plainte ou une injure, et se massa le genoux. Cela n'aidait guère.

Elle sentait encore en elle l'énergie qui l'avait envahie, qui l'avait poussée vers l'horizon infini, mais cette force ne lui servait à rien pour combattre la douleur. Elle s'assit péniblement, sans aucune grâce, et ne put s'empêcher de regretter le temps où elle pouvait se rendre sans traîner d'une pièce à l'autre, où elle pouvait courir jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Mais non – sa jambe traînait derrière elle comme un boulet au bout d'une chaîne et malgré le temps qui avait passé, elle était toujours capable de rêver d'un moment où son corps était en bon état. Elle inspira et se concentra sur sa respiration et repoussa lentement, avec la fermeté de l'habitude, l'envie de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle _détestait_ ces rêves.

.

Un jour, Frank vint accompagné. Anna fronça les sourcils, en observant les hommes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Dirk sortit de la forge et ils regardèrent les deux étrangers à l'allure presque martiale s'avancer.

« Anna, Dirk, voilà deux envoyés de Palmacosta, introduisit le père de Colette. Ils... ont besoin de votre aide. »

On leur remit trois lettres. Le cœur d'Anna tressauta quand elle reconnu l'écriture de Lloyd sur la première d'entre elles. L'autre était de Raine et la dernière portait une écriture qu'elle ne put reconnaître.

Ce fut cette dernière qu'on leur demanda d'ouvrir en premier. Anna et Dirk découvrirent que l'ancien maire de Palmacosta s'était compromis avec les Désians... l'Élue et son groupe avaient tenté de l'arrêter et surtout avaient libéré les prisonniers de la ferme avant de la faire exploser. Ils était donc à la recherche de quelqu'un pour leur ôter leurs exsphères et Lloyd avait présenté son père adoptif comme le recours le plus simple. Aussitôt, les négociations s'engagèrent et Anna cessa d'y prêter attention. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour voir la même chose arriver à Asgard ? Elle écarta l'amertume qui pointaint dans son cœur. C'était inutile, la vie était passée, elle avait survécu et les autres non. L'exclamation de Dirk la tira de ses réflexions :

« Non, c'est vraiment pas la peine de me payer autant ! »

Le refus du nain te fige. Tu n'arrives à croire ni à l'existence de quelqu'un capable de te libérer de ton exsphère ni à cette protestation énergique face à ta gratitude et à celle de Kratos. Il insiste à côté de toi : vous n'êtes pas si pauvres, après tout, et d'une certaine façon, c'est le prix de ta vie. Mais Dirk secoue la tête :

« Allons donc ! Je vous le dis : le crime, ce serait de priver un enfant aussi jeune de sa mère !, explique-t-il avec conviction. »

À ces mots, tu serres Lloyd un peu plus fort contre toi, et le regard de Kratos s'adoucit en contemplant l'enfant qui dort contre ta poitrine, soutenu par une écharpe. Toi, tu te sens un peu vaciller parce que l'espoir soudain, est en train de renaître : tu vas pouvoir regarder Lloyd grandir ! Tu le verras traverser les âges, devenir homme, et lui te verra vieillir peu à peu, normalement… Tu sens la main calleuse de Kratos sur ton poignet et tu n'as pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il te regarde comme si vous étiez la prunelle de ses yeux. Il accepte, enfin, de payer la misère que demande Dirk, simplement parce qu'il a vu que tu étais au bord des larmes et que, pudique, il préfère te consoler dans l'intimité : il faut rendre les armes

et les messagers le firent. Dirk s'éloigna pour commencer à préparer le minerai inhibiteur dans sa forge. L'homme se tourna vers elle :

« Vous êtes Anna Irving, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête et l'envoyé poursuivit :

« Votre fils a été d'une grande aide pour nous. Vous pouvez être fière de lui ! »

Elle sourit, sans savoir que répondre : elle était fière pour lui. Mais de lui ? Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait : elle n'avait pas été seule à l'élever, et même sans cela, il était capable de faire ses propres choix. Quelle fierté avait-elle à porter pour lui ? Plutôt que de tenter d'expliquer cela, elle choisit plutôt de les diriger vers la maison en leur promettant des rafraîchissements.

.

Le soir venu, Anna fut soulagée de voir Frank et les deux étrangers partir. Elle avait joué les hôtesses aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait fallu, mais les lettres qu'elle avait déposées dans sa chambre la rendaient impatiente. Elle l'avait dissimulé autant que possible, avait orienté la conversation autant que possible vers son fils et le groupe de l'Élue, s'était intéressée à la situation politique de Palmacosta, à la manière dont ils tentaient de combattre le déclin de Sylvarant en ravalant des constats amers, fruits d'informations qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaître.

Et enfin, enfin, ils avaient fini par partir. Dirk n'avait pas fini, bien sûr, mais ils avaient une chambre à l'auberge d'Isélia et voulaient rentrer avant la nuit. Heureusement ! Dirk était toujours devant sa forge, et elle avait le temps de s'installer pour lire ses lettres. Elle ouvrit celle de son fils en premier :

 _« Maman,_

 _D'abord, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Tu me connais, m'asseoir plus de cinq minutes devant une feuille, je n'aime pas ça._

 _Tellement de choses se sont passées ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Colette soit la fille d'un ange – ni que je vais la voir sauver le monde ! Bon, pour le moment, on marche beaucoup pour trouver les sceaux et du coup, je m'ennuie souvent, mais bon..._

 _Je suppose que Raine a dû te raconter que nous avions attaqué la ferme de Palmacosta. Personne n'est au courant de l'exsphère, d'accord ? Et puis, tout a explosé, de toute façon, donc tout va bien. J'ai été extra-prudent. Et puis, franchement, c'est super de savoir que tout est en ruines et qu'ils ne pourront rien réutiliser ! J'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qui compte. Pas que le reste ne compte pas – mais... tu sais._

 _Quand j'étais dans la Ferme, j'ai pensé que tu n'as jamais rien dit de ce qui t'est arrivé là-bas. Je crois que je comprends un peu pourquoi, maintenant. On sait tous qu'il s'y passe des choses horribles, dedans, mais à la fois, même le professeur ne sait pas comment dire ce qu'on a vu. On n'en parle pas, des prisonniers qu'on a libérés, enfin, si, mais pas vraiment, toujours de biais, tu vois ? Je ne suis pas certain que ce que je raconte a du sens, mais voilà. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu ne dis rien… Un peu._

 _Sur un autre sujet, Kratos a commencé à m'apprendre à me battre à l'épée. Je suis certain qu'il s'amuse surtout à me balancer un peu partout, et je ne l'aime toujours pas – il est tellement arrogant ! – mais au moins, j'apprends des choses. Je deviens plus fort et je vais pouvoir bien protéger Colette pendant le voyage. Génis et elle rient beaucoup pendant mes entraînements. C'est sympa de la voir rire, elle prend le voyage très au sérieux, mais j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas à cause de moi, parfois._

 _J'espère que tout va bien à Isélia et que le maire ne te fait pas d'ennuis. Je suis désolé. De mon départ, et surtout des gens qui sont morts. Accompagner Colette, l'aider à régénérer le monde, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire, maintenant._

 _Tu me manques quand même._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Lloyd. »_

Anna avala sa salive dans l'espoir de voir disparaître la boule qui grandissait dans sa gorge. Évidement, cela n'eut aucun effet. La lettre – c'était son fils en quelques paragraphes. Elle avait tenté d'en rire au début, mais c'était un peu difficile. Il lui manquait. Tellement. Elle en avait mal au cœur.

Elle replia le papier précautionneusement et le laissa sur sa table de nuit. Elle ravala ses larmes et ouvrit la lettre de Raine.

 _« Anna,_

 _Je profite de la situation à Palmacosta pour t'écrire. J'ai convaincu Lloyd de faire de même, mais je me doute qu'il va oublier de te dire la moitié – au moins – de ce qui est arrivé._

 _Le messager a dû te raconter que nous avons détruit la ferme de Palmacosta. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, et d'une certaine manière, cela nous met encore plus en danger, mais... l'Élue a choisi. Très franchement, je ne parviens pas à regretter entièrement cet acte. Voir la ferme exploser, surtout après avoir vu la manière dont les prisonniers sont traités... J'ose espérer que nous ne le regretterons pas par la suite. Les rumeurs ont déjà dû commencer à se répandre._

 _Ton fils devient de plus en plus habile à l'épée. Kratos fait preuve d'une patience inespérée à son endroit – je ne sais si elle est causée par son pragmatisme ou par une certaine forme d'affection. Toujours est-il que leur entraînement porte ses fruits. Parfois, j'en suis triste, parce qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait apprendre à tuer si jeune, mais... Lloyd a fait son choix en conscience. Et même s'il a la naïveté de son âge, je suis convaincue qu'il sait, dans une certaine mesure, ce qu'il fait. Il ne cesse de me surprendre par sa maturité – généralement par hasard et sans s'en rendre compte, comme toujours._

 _À l'entendre, nous devrions aider chaque âme souffrante que nous croisons. Je n'ai rien contre cette idée en théorie, mais le temps nous est compté et Colette doit achever son périple le plus tôt possible... Mais tu connais l'Élue, et tu sais l'influence de Lloyd sur elle : nous finissons par dévier de notre route plus souvent qu'il ne le faudrait. Jouer le rôle d'adulte responsable face à eux n'est pas toujours facile, même si Kratos appuie souvent mon avis. Enfin, ainsi est fait le monde._

 _Nous partons dans la journée en direction du pic d'Hakonésia pour nous rendre près d'Asgard : le prochain sceau se trouve certainement dans les environs._

 _Je verrai s'il est possible de te tenir au courant là-bas. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, mais… Je tenterai._

 _Porte-toi bien,_

 _Raine. »_

.

Le temps continuait de s'écouler. Les messagers de Palmacosta repartirent avec les exsphères promises, la Tour du Salut était toujours visible dans le ciel, les rumeurs allaient bon train, mais Anna ne les écoutait pas. Elle attendait. Dirk aussi. Frank aussi. Le quotidien s'écoulait dans une répétition tranquille et seule l'avancée de la saison rendait compte du temps qui passait. Elle relisait sans fin la lettre de son fils. Ses doigts caressaient fugitivement les quelques mots de Kratos qu'elle gardait dans son corsage.

Son fils lui manquait.

Kratos lui manquait, mais cela, elle avait appris à l'ignorer.

Elle aurait voulu savoir tant de choses. Comment se passait leurs entraînements, s'ils arrivaient à communiquer. Elle aurait voulu les voir ensemble, pour savoir s'ils pouvaient ressembler à une famille – mais elle ensevelissait cette dernière pensée sous la terre des rêves que sa chute avait tués.

.

Les rumeurs prirent soudain un tour anxieux. On disait que l'Élue avait réussi à aller à Hima, à s'envoler vers la Tour à dos de dragon. Elle n'en était jamais revenue et le groupe qui l'accompagnait non plus. Quand Anna les entendait, elle fermait les yeux, sans rien dire et se concentrait sur son unique espoir : Kratos n'aurait pas laissé mourir son fils. Jamais.

Alors Anna attendait. Elle s'occupait du jardin avec une ardeur désespérée, pour faire taire son inquiétude. Elle refusait de se perdre en conjectures, refusait d'être démunie. Parfois, Dirk l'aidait le reste du temps, sa forge fonctionnait sans répit, pour les mêmes raisons. Il fallait vivre, attendre, supporter l'attente.

Deux semaines passèrent encore sans aucune nouvelle. Une nuit, Anna s'éveilla en entendant quelqu'un frapper au carreau de sa fenêtre. À moitié endormie, elle se leva et vit la silhouette de Kratos se découper dans la clarté de la lune. Il était seul. Son cœur battit à tout rompre. D'une main mal assurée, elle saisit un châle, s'en enveloppa, puis agrippa son bâton et, le plus silencieusement possible, sortit le rejoindre.

Dehors, le visage de Kratos restait perdu dans la pénombre, elle n'arrivait pas à voir son expression. Cela, plus que tout le reste la fit se préparer à de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Lloyd ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui trembla.

-Il est en vie, la rassura-t-il immédiatement. Il s'est enfui à Tethe'alla. »

Le soulagement lui coupa les jambes. Kratos le perçut et saisit immédiatement son bras pour la supporter jusqu'au banc où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Elle s'y laissa tomber et enchaîna immédiatement :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Kratos s'assit à côté d'elle. Il était un peu trop raide, remarqua Anna avec distance. Mal à l'aise. Elle laissa le silence les envelopper. Le forcer aux confidences n'avait jamais fonctionné. Elle avait appris à se taire et il avait appris à se confier. Elle attendit dans un silence d'une familiarité douloureuse et enfin il se décida :

« Colette est arrivé au dernier sceau. Elle était prête à en finir, mais Lloyd et les autres sont arrivés, et… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ils ont interrompu la cérémonie. Sa transformation n'était pas complète et... Rémiel est intervenu, mais ils ont réussi à le battre. J'ai dû… »

Anna l'écoutait avec une horreur grandissante, et lorsqu'il s'interrompit, elle avait compris. Elle sentit Kratos se courber un peu plus à côté d'elle. Elle était incapable de le regarder, l'esprit plein de visions de combats sanglants et mortels.

« Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Tu n'aurais pas pu... »

-Mithos sait, murmura-t-il. Il sait pour Lloyd. Il croit que tu es morte, mais il sait pour Lloyd... Je n'avais pas le choix. »

‟Tu n'avais pas le choix", as-tu envie de lui dire, mais tu n'oses pas prononcer ces mots. La nuque courbée de Kratos semble te demander une condamnation totale, mais tu n'y arrives pas. En quelques heures, tu as reçu le récit de ce passé dont il ne t'avait donné que les grandes lignes et tu as l'esprit en désordre. Des pensées, des émotions s'entrechoquent, et tu ne sais que lui dire qui puisse être vrai maintenant et le rester demain. Tu ressens une compassion infinie pour cet homme qui t'avait semblé si solide que tu ne sais pas formuler. Tu n'oses pas lui affirmer qu'il a fait de son mieux et pourtant tu es certaine que cela au moins, tu ne cesseras pas de le penser. Alors à la place, tu prends son visage entre les mains, le relèves. Il fuit ton regard. Tu contemples cet homme, le cœur battant, et sans hésiter, tu embrasses son front.

L'envie d'avoir le même geste transperça Anna. Elle aurait voulu retrouver la compassion qui l'avait saisie dans tout les moments où Kratos avait mis à nu ses torts et ses erreurs. Mais cette fois, elle n'y arrivait pas, parce qu'il y avait Lloyd, parce qu'il y avait treize ans d'absence, parce qu'il y avait son retour au Cruxis. À la place, une exclamation de colère et de frustration franchit ses lèvres :

« Bien sûr que si, tu avais un choix ! »

Il sursauta, touché au cœur.

« Tu pouvais trahir Yggdrasil, continua-t-elle dans un murmure rageur. Tu pouvais protéger notre fils – tu pouvais... »

Mais il secouait déjà la tête.

« Et qu'aurait fait Mithos d'après toi ?, répondit-il avec un calme de surface. Même si j'avais rejoint leurs rangs, crois-tu que nous aurions fait le poids face aux légions du Cruxis ?! »

‟Je ne crois pas qu'il nous enverra ses soldats. Il l'aurait déjà fait. Nous avons une chance", a-t-il dit mais l'angoisse est une vieille compagne à ce stade. Tu ne cesses de te retourner en croyant entendre leurs pas et pire : Kratos fait de même. ‟Je suppose qu'il veut jouer avec nous, que nous sommes trop insignifiants à ses yeux", affirme-t-il aussi. Mais tu sais ce que ces mots signifient : vous allez vous cacher toute votre vie entière ensemble, sursautant dès qu'une ombre bouge. Tu en as pris ton parti : après tout, c'était la destinée que tu avais choisie avant la Ferme. Tant pis, vous allez fuir, Kratos, toi, et la vie qui grandit dans ton ventre. Tu crains autant de la voir disparaître avant l'heure que de la voir naître dans un monde que vous ne savez comment changer.

Tu regardes Kratos qui contemple songeusement l'horizon. Il sait mieux que toi que le jour où Yggdrasill décidera d'arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris avec vous, vous souffrirez. L'expression de Kratos est telle que

sa colère se dispersa, son éclat déjà retombé devant la réalité qu'ils affrontaient. Elle comprenait, mais quelque chose en elle s'était glacé. Il avait trahi Lloyd.

« Les Rénégats sont venus, reprit Kratos. Je ne sais pas qui les a prévenus. Ils se sont échappés avec eux. Apparemment, ils ne se sont pas alliés, et Lloyd et les autres ont volé des ptéroplans et se sont enfuis sur Tethe'alla. Ils doivent rechercher une solution pour Col–l'Élue. »

Anna hocha la tête, un geste automatique. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Kratos était là, mais il aurait pu bien se trouver à des lieues d'elle. Elle avait froid. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais ne pouvait pas – ne pouvait plus – se laisser aller devant lui. Ses pensées avaient la clarté et l'acuité du verre brisé.

« Et toi ?, demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie.

-Moi ?, répéta-t-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Oui. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Continuer de jouer au petit chien obéissant avec Mithos ? »

Le visage de Kratos se ferma définitivement. Tant mieux. Elle lui avait fait mal comme elle souffrait. Tant mieux, même si elle n'avait qu'un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

« Que crois-tu ? Mithos a été très clair : la vie de Lloyd contre mon obéissance. »

Sa voix était pleine d'amertume. Anna détruisit la compassion qui s'élevait en elle, parce que c'était trop, et qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle qui n'en pouvait plus. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés depuis treize, elle en avait porté le deuil durant des années douloureuses, avait appris à vivre avec. Elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière quand bien même une part d'elle mourrait de tout lui pardonner, de se blottir dans ses bras et de laisser le temps couler autour d'eux sans les toucher. Mais Lloyd était grand, Lloyd se battait, Lloyd risquait sa vie contre des ennemis dont il ignorait la puissance. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul.

« Alors que vas-tu faire ?, insista-t-elle, la voix venimeuse. Laisser les choses arriver autour de toi sans faire un geste ? Te complaire dans ton impuissance ?

-Anna, je ne...

-Allons, tu l'as fait pendant treize ans !, éclata-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que cela t'aurait coûté, de te rendre à Isélia, de poser des questions ? Si tu étais aussi désespéré que tu me l'as dit, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas retourné comme Yggdrasil ? Il n'est plus l'enfant à qui tu as appris à se battre ! »

Ses accusations étaient injustes, et elle le savait. Elle n'en tirait aucune satisfaction, mais les mots coulaient sur sa langue comme un constat amer auquel elle ne pouvait pas échapper. Il avait trahi son fils, il avait trahi ce sur quoi ils avaient construit leur relation, il l'avait trahie. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se défende ou qu'il rende ses coups, mais Kratos ne répondit rien. Il regardait ses mains vides avec le calme qu'il affectait quand il était trop ému, et finalement il se leva. Anna le regarda s'éloign à pas lents. Il avait le dos courbé, et elle imaginait trop facilement le poids des ans, des regrets et de la culpabilité dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Elle avait songea à s'élancer vers lui pour s'excuser – parce qu'elle aurait voulu se décharger de sa colère sans le blesser, ou parce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il accepte ses mots mais qu'il reste solide comme un roc.

« Kratos... »

Le prénom s'était échappé de ses lèvres, un pauvre son brisé, une supplication peut-être. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regard caché dans l'ombre de ses cheveux – mais c'était toujours son dos, face à elle, muet et froid et loin, si loin.

Kratos reprit sa marche. Le silence entre eux lui semblait glacial, presque mortel. Anna se laissa retomber sur le banc. Elle avait l'esprit vide, fatigué. Il lui fallut longtemps avant qu'elle ne réalise que sa peau était glacée, et encore une pour qu'elle revienne dans la chaleur de sa chambre. Mais même là, elle ne parvint pas à se réchauffer.

.

Le lendemain arriva trop tôt. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal et elle ne réussit pas à se lever. Dirk vint la voir, inquiet de son absence, lui apporta de quoi se nourrir. Elle avait mal, et plutôt que de la laisser à sa solitude, le nain l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise près de sa forge. Au lieu de se remettre au travail, elle le vit hésiter, le visage sombre et Anna sut qu'il pensait à leur fils.

« Il est en vie, assura-t-elle avec toute la conviction qu'elle possédait. »

Le nain la regarda longuement.

« Tu le sais… avec certitude ? »

Il avait choisi ses mots prudemment. Peut-être l'avait-elle réveillé la veille, en sortant ou en rentrant. Peut-être la connaissait-il suffisamment pour lire dans ses mots et dans son ton. Elle hocha la tête, l'âme douloureuse au souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Kratos. Elle ne regrettait pas ses mots, mais ils la faisaient souffrir tout de même. Elle aurait voulu les effacer, mais aucune autre phrase n'aurait pu remplacer celles qu'elle avait prononcées.

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, expliqua-t-elle à Dirk en brisant le flot de ses ruminations. Mais oui, il est en vie, et les autres aussi. »

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du nain :

« Lloyd nous enterrera tout les deux, tu verras. »

Anna eut un pauvre sourire.

« Je crois que la question est de savoir combien de fois nos cœur résisteront aux peurs qu'il nous fait, plaisanta-t-elle avec effort. »

Dirk eut un rire un peu forcé.

« Bah, on ne s'en sort pas trop mal, non ? Entre ses aventures avec Noïshe, ses chutes du toit et maintenant, nous finirons par y être habitué. »

Elle eut un rire sans beaucoup de joie et fut prise du désir de se confier à cet homme qui l'avait sauvés tant de fois et si généreusement. Mais elle la refoula : savoir la vérité n'aurait fait que l'inquiéter pour Lloyd, et elle avait besoin de son optimisme pour ne pas laisser l'inquiétude la consumer maintenant qu'elle savait que son fils était pourchassé par le Cruxis.

Dirk retourna à son travail, un peu rasséréné. La fatigue d'Anna l'empêchait de se distraire. Son esprit las se dispersait, passait des souvenirs joyeux de sa vie ici avec Lloyd, à l'état de Colette, au regard fuyant de Raine et aux secrets qu'elles gardaient toutes les deux, à ses jours à Luin, aux morts qu'elle avait connus à la ferme et qui hantaient toujours ses rêves, à ses jours de fuite avec Kratos où elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait changer le monde. Elle détestait ces derniers souvenirs. Il avaient le goût d'un passé révolu sans autre raison que la malchance. Y repenser, c'était maudire son existence actuelle, sa jambe détruite, son immobilisme imposé c'était regretter de n'avoir que son fils à aimer et à protéger c'était regretter l'absence d'un être avec qui elle aurait pu se confier. Son quotidien était morne, sa jambe inutile : elle vieillirait ici, sans rien avoir accompli, sans avoir rien fait de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Anna massa sa jambe douloureuse, inspira profondément pour ne pas pleurer. Elle détestait ces journées où le passé lui revenait en plein cœur. Elle aurait dû y être habituée : elle traversait ces moments depuis sa fuite de la Ferme, hantée par le souvenirs des morts qu'elle avait abandonnés. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être impuissante, insignifiante, broyée par la lourdeur du monde et où elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les jours suivants seraient meilleurs.

.

Lorsque Kratos revint, elle n'en fut étrangement pas surprise. Ils existaient sur des courants de loyauté auxquels ils ne pouvaient échapper ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle se leva avec difficulté, saisit son châle et sortit dans la nuit. Ils restèrent à s'observer comme des étrangers. Encore une fois, elle maudit ses mots sans arriver à les regretter. Elle lut dans la posture de Kratos qu'il n'en parlerait pas, qu'il se concentrerait sur les nouvelles qu'il apportait. Tant mieux, songea-t-elle. Cette distance entre eux maintenait leur passé à l'écart.

« Il va bien, dit-il. Colette – ils ont réussi à lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Bien sûr, cela va avoir ses conséquences, mais... »

À son visage, Anna sut qu'il avait d'autres sujets d'inquiétude, ce qu'il confirma :

« Le secret de son exsphère est de plus en plus connu. Les Rénégats semblent aussi intéressés... Ils sont discrets et ne veulent pas attirer trop d'attention de la part de Mithos, mais il sont bien présents. Lloyd a fait suffisamment de vagues pour qu'Yggdrasill infiltre son groupe… Je ne sais pas comment cela va tourner : l'homme qu'il a choisit travaille aussi pour les Rénégats. »

Anna luttait contre une angoisse de plus en plus aiguë. Il le remarqua et s'interrompit immédiatement et l'egloba d'un regard qu'elle connaissait par cœur, compatissant et affection. Un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'il allait répéter de vieilles promesses de protection. Il ne le fit pas : pour Lloyd, ces serments ne seraient qu'un mensonge. À la place, il continua d'une voix presque douce :

« Lloyd devient de plus en plus puissant. Ils le sous-estiment tous – comme ils sous-estiment sa capacité à obtenir la loyauté de ceux qui le suivent. Cela le protégera encore longtemps. »

Anna hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Le jugement de Kratos était toujours fiable, et la rassurer, mais elle ne savait comment comprendre la dernière phrase. Obtenir la loyauté d'un groupe qu'elle savait composé en majorité de personnes plus âgées que lui ? Son fils ? L'enfant qu'elle avait élevé, qui n'était qu'adolescent ?

Kratos ne vit pas son trouble : il regardait au loin et elle devina qu'il pensait lui aussi à leur fils. Elle voulut demander à quoi ressemblait Lloyd pendant le voyage, s'ils s'étaient rapproché lorsqu'il l'avait entraîné au maniement de l'épée, mais se retint et laissa le silence s'installer. Brusquement, Kratos se leva. Il se tenait comme s'il portait une tâche trop lourde pour lui qui contredisait l'image qu'elle avait de lui, solide comme un roc. C'était quelque chose que ne pouvait croire qu'une jeune innocente, et pourtant elle était là, trop cynique, trop vieille pour croire cette illusion. Le voir aussi diminué lui serra le cœur. Elle ne put se retenir :

« Kratos ? »

Comme la dernière fois, il s'immobilisa mais ne répondit rien. Elle hésita, incertaine, mais se dépêcha de continuer avant qu'il ne disparaisse :

« Sois prudent toi aussi. »

Elle sut, dans le frémissement qui le parcourut qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette phrase, et elle songea avec amertume qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même. Enfin, Kratos eut un léger hochement de tête et s'éloigna dans la forêt. Anna resta encore dehors quelques minutes, puis retourna essayer de dormir.

Lloyd allait bien.

.

Les jours reprirent leur ronde usuelle. Frank venait de temps à autres, mais il semblait fragile, perdu dans un chagrin que personne ne pourrait apaiser.

Les douleurs de sa jambe s'étaient un peu atténué, mais elle commenté à cauchemarder. Elle se réveillait en proie à une angoisse insupportable, accompagnée de rares images claires, où Lloyd mourait des mains de Kvar ou d'un soldat Désian dont elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'Yggdrasill. Kratos la retenait de lui porter secours, ou alors était enchaîné à ses côtés. Elle restait recroquevillée dans son lit, à se répéter que ce n'était que des peurs et lui fallait beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se dissipent.

Elle attendait. L'été venait. Souvent, elle tentait de se distraire en imaginant le moment où elle reverrait enfin son fils mais un flot de questions l'empêchait de se perdre dans cette rêverie : seraient-ils capables encore de parler ensemble ? Comment prendrait-il la connaissance qu'avait Anna de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde ? Comment saurait-elle lui dire que Kratos était son père ? Lloyd pardonnerait-il ses silences ?

Elle était incapable de trouver une réponse, et rêvait de pouvoir faire s'accélérer le temps, d'avoir enfin des nouvelles, d'être enfin fixée – en vain.


	5. L'art de l'immobilité

_**A/N :** Ben voilà, ça devait arriver… J'espère que ce chapitre peut compter comme un cadeau de Noël ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'Art de l'immobilité**

Les nouveaux prêtres nommés à l'Oracle arrivèrent avec l'été. Selon Frank, leur supérieur était un bon orateur et une vague de ferveur traversait les villageois à chacun de ses sermons. Il semblait à l'écart de cette volonté et était venu voir Anna pour lui donner les nouvelles que les prêtres avaient apportés de Palmacosta. Il racontait que le groupe de l'Elue était passé à Asgard et continuait son périple vers la terre sacré de Kharlan et il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter – autant de mensonges destiner à rassurer la population, compléta Anna. Palmacosta avait bien accueilli son nouveau maire, Izoold languissait et Triet rassemblait toujours les caravanes de marchands.

Luin avait été ravagée par Kvar et ses sbires avant que la Ferme de la région ne soit mise hors d'état par l'Élue.

Anna se figea.

Luin, détruite.

Les pavés sont dans tous les sens, l'air est saturé de fumée. Tu entends des pleurs d'enfants et des cris de douleur, comme au travers de l'eau. Tu sens le métal froid se réchauffer au contact de tes poignets, la terre meuble sous tes pas. Tu marches comme en rêve vers la grande plaine et la forêt qui cache la Ferme Humaine. Les désians t'entourent, crient.

Prisonnière.

Condamnée.

À côté de toi, quelqu'un sanglote, un homme que tu connais des réunions passées. Tu relèves la tête, dans un dernier reste de fierté, atavisme familial qui survit encore, celle des nouveaux riches, la fierté de ceux qui ont quitté la terre pour ne plus jamais y revenir et qui refusent de la contempler de peur de voir leurs racines s'y dessiner. Tu ne regarderas pas la terre à tes pieds.

Tu es portée par un calme immense, surréaliste. Le choc, sans doute, te fais accepter les fers aux poignets, tes coupures aux jambes et aux bras qui te restent de ta maigre résistance face aux Désians qui sont douloureuses et saignent encore, te fait continuer d'avancer même si tu sais que tu marches vers l'enfer et la mort.

Autour de toi, tu ne vois que des têtes baissées. Il a un silence étrange qui vous entoure et tu comprends soudain que c'est celui des vaincus. À l'arrière, les Désians hurlent d'avancer plus vite, souvent, mais tu ne le remarques pas vraiment : ils le font depuis le début.

Et là, au début de la colonne, entourée de plus de gardes que vous, Esther est là. Elle est encore droite, digne dans le malheur, elle marche d'un pas égal. Elle doit avoir peur, comme toi, elle doit refuser comme toi de penser au cadavre chaud qui reste derrière toi, au cadavre de ton frère – non. Ne pas y penser. Ou plutôt si, y penser, refuser de pleurer : lui ne subit pas cette longue marche vers l'agonie. Il a de la chance.

Au milieu de cette hébétude, ton esprit ne revient que vers une seule pensée : Luin est détruite.

Anna laissa la conversation continuer sans elle, emplie d'une mélancolie amère : Luin détruite de nouveau, c'était une nouvelle mort de ta jeunesse, des souvenirs de ton frère et d'Esther, une nouvelle condamnation à la poussière et à l'oubli.

La mélancolie l'habitait encore lorsque Frank rentra chez lui. Elle évita Dirk et ses questions inquiètes et s'enfonça dans la forêt malgré sa jambe qui traînait derrière elle. Bientôt, le silence se referma autour d'elle, et elle hésita. L'envie qui l'avait menée ici s'était tarie, et ce geste lui paraissait vain. Elle pleurait des morts qu'elle avait déjà laissé derrière elle il y a des années. Elle pleurait peut-être aussi le monde qui ne changeait pas – mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle était la dernière à porter ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, son enfance, son frère, la rencontre d'Esther et les projets qu'ils avaient rêvés ensembles, utopiques mais qui semblait aussi simples à réaliser.

Oh, qu'aurait dit Esther en la voyant ainsi ? Que restait-il de ce passé en elle ? Que restait-il de ses rêves ? Que restait-il de ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, avec Esther, avec les autres ? Des idéaux qu'elle avait embrassé ?

Lloyd.

La pensée lui brisa presque le cœur.

Oui, Lloyd. Qui avait permis l'attaque d'Isélia par générosité, qui avait rejoint le périple de l'Elue à la fois contraint et par idéalisme. Au delà de son optimisme naïf, il était guidé par le sens de la justice et de l'équité qui l'avait portée il y a tant de temps, qu'elle avait construit à Luin. Elle n'avait pas voulu le voir, elle avait voulu croire que c'était un résultat de l'éducation de Dirk, mais…

Elle n'avait rien changé et Lloyd risquait sa vie.

.

« Anna ? »

Elle se tourna vers Dirk qui l'avait regardée revenir avec inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, continua-t-il. Quelque chose de grave ? Lloyd est en danger ? »

Elle fit face au nain, l'esprit plus clair que lorsqu'elle était partie.

« Non, répondit-elle avec plus de calme qu'elle ne ressentait. Lloyd va bien. C'est simplement… »

Elle hésita : elle ne parlait pas de son passé, aidée par la discrétion de Dirk. Il en avait compris bien des pans par ses récits et ses réactions, mais elle avait entretenu un certain flou, afin de les tenir à distance de ces souvenirs qu'elle avait voulu enterrer.

« J'ai grandi à Luin, expliqua-t-elle finalement.

-Oh. Tu veux que je me renseigne pour toi ? Je peux m'inventer des clients et les Désians ne devineront rien. »

Elle secoua la tête, rassurée de ne pas le voir demander plus de détails et touchée par sa générosité :

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ceux qui comptaient n'y sont plus depuis longtemps. »

Dirk ne la crut qu'à moitié. Et elle supposait qu'il avait raison : si elle se donnait le temps d'y réfléchir, elle trouverait des noms, des innocents dont elle aurait aimé savoir s'ils vivaient, s'ils étaient heureux… Mais elle avait laissé cette vie derrière elle – c'était seize ans trop tard.

.

« Madame Irving ? »

Anna releva la tête, surprise. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'étranger arriver, prise par ses tentatives pour déraciner les pins qui tentaient de pousser dans la terre qu'elle avait retournée. L'homme avait dépassé la cinquantaine et portait des robes de prêtre. C'était assez pour rendre Anna prudente – elle n'avait jamais aimé le clergé – mais son visage semblait doux. Elle se releva, essuya ses mains sur son mouchoir, et lui en tendit une.

« Enchantée. »

L'homme la lui serra, brièvement, en se présentant comme le remplaçant de l'abbé. Anna préféra raccourcir les formalités :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Oh, je souhaitais parler à votre ami – Dirk, c'est cela ? – à propos de réparations à faire dans l'église. L'attaque des Désians a détruit une partie des décorations, et la main d'un nain est toujours la meilleure pour ces travaux. Mais puisque je vous ai vu en premier… Le maire n'a pas su me dire si vous étiez pratiquante et Frank supposait que votre état ne vous permettait pas de rejoindre les adorations. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin de mes services. »

Anna hésita, mal à l'aise devant cette générosité inattendue qui avait le goût d'un cadeau empoisonné. Elle n'avait jamais su se départir d'un sentiment vague de foi, mais même avant d'entendre les récits de Kratos, elle n'était pas capable d'associer cela aux figures de Martel. Elle considéra le prêtre dont la compréhension ressemblait de plus en plus à une bienveillance paternelle – cela la décida. Elle sourit aussi sincèrement que possible :

« C'est très généreux à vous, mon Père, mais je ne pratique pas. »

Le visage du prêtre se ferma un peu.

« Bien sûr. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? L'amour de Martel est un réconfort sans pareil en ces temps obscurs et…

-Ce sont des raisons qui me regardent. »

Elle avait été un peu plus ferme car elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails, surtout devant un étranger, devant un croyant. Elle ne voulait pas non plus entendre parler d'amour divin, ni de foi en Martel quand elle avait en tête le flot de Mana, le projet d'un homme qui n'avait jamais su dépasser son deuil et qui s'était comporté en tyran à cause de cela, et elle avait la désagréable impression que le prêtre n'attendait que l'expression d'un doute pour se mettre à prêcher.

« Bien sûr. Je suppose que votre compagnon est dans sa forge ? »

Anna hocha la tête, retint un éclat d'irritation devant les conclusions du prêtre – qu'elle soit en couple ou non avec un nain n'avait rien à voir avec Martel, merci bien – avant de se reprendre et de guider l'homme a l'intérieur.

Elle reprit sa tâche avec plus de colère que d'ardeur. Elle savait que dans le village, on supposait parfois la même chose, que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'entêtait à rester dans la forêt. Le fait qu'elle ait refusé toute les propositions des entremetteuses n'avait rien fait pour contrer la rumeur. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais concédait que cela écartait les bien-pensants de son passage. Cela n'était pas suffisant, cependant, pour qu'elle ne cesse d'être irritée par l'étroitesse d'esprit humaine.

.

Le sommeil la fuyait de plus en plus. Une nuit, lasse de se tourner dans son lit dans l'espoir de trouver une position pour atténuer la douleur qui remontait dans sa jambe, elle avait fini par sortir en espérant que l'air de la nuit la calmerait un peu. Elle contemplait les étoiles quand le bruit des pas sur le pont la fit sursauter. Elle resta immobile en tentant d'identifier la silhouette qui se découpait dans la pénombre et soudain reconnut Kratos. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa démarche, remarqua-t-elle, qu'elle n'avait pas vu les fois précédentes, une fermeté qui lui parlait de décisions prises irrévocablement.

Il ne la laissa pas s'inquiéter du bien être de Lloyd et murmura dès qu'elle put l'entendre au-dessus du chant des grillons :

« Il va bien. »

Anna sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu et elle le laissa venir jusqu'à elle.

« Où sont-ils maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle. Que font-ils ? »

Kratos hésita quelques secondes, et elle comprit que ses paroles de réconfort lui avaient servi à dissimuler une réalité plus inquiétante.

« Rodyle a enlevé Colette. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle se souvienne d'où elle avait entendu le nom.

« Pourquoi faire ?, demanda-t-elle. C'est un Cardinal, pourquoi l'enlever ?

-Il tente d'obtenir le moyen de devenir aussi puissant qu'un Séraphin pour se venger de Mithos... Il pense que le cristal du Cruxis de Colette pourra l'aider.

-Tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?, s'étonna-t-elle. »

Si Rodyle œuvrait contre Mithos, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aider leur fils ?

« Lloyd est capable de les sauver seul, répondit Kratos d'un ton presque tranquille. »

Lentement, méthodiquement, Anna censura la révolte que son ton froid provoquait.

« Tu es dur, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix contenue.

-Il doit apprendre s'il compte aller jusqu'au bout du chemin qu'il a choisi. »

Anna se figea. La phrase était si délibérée et résonnait d'implications qu'elle n'osait comprendre.

« Le chemin qu'il a choisi ?, répéta-t-elle prudemment. »

Il évita son regard.

« Il veut mettre fin à la domination du Cruxis. Trouver un moyen pour que les deux mondes vivent en harmonie. »

Anna crut que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Ce rêve – elle l'avait enterré depuis si longtemps, piégée par son impuissance et cette de Kratos, piégée par sa jambe et par son fils. Elle avait déposé les armes pour vivre, et voilà que Lloyd avait décidé, sans rien savoir de ce passé, de suivre la même voie. Kratos n'osait toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux : Lloyd devait lui renvoyer en plein cœur ses propres lâchetés, son abandon

et cela t'inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Il a parlé pendant toute la soirée, dans cette cabane de pécheurs abandonnée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Comme le soldat qu'il a été, il a tracé toutes les stratégies à leur disposition pour détrôner Mithos, toutes au-dessus de leurs moyens. Mais dans le silence qui vous enveloppe, dans la manière dont il refuse de te regarder tu sens d'autres mots qui refusent de passer ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, insistes-tu doucement. »

Un soupir. Kratos cherche ses mots et tu saisis sa main entre les tiennes en un soutien muet. Tu sens que sa révélation lui coûte, tu sens qu'il ne veut pas en parler, tu sens que tu dois savoir.

« Si nous trouvons un moyen de limiter l'influence du Cruxis et des Désians, et d'atteindre Mithos… Nous devons nous emparer de l'Épée Éternelle. »

Tu fronces les sourcils : ce n'est ni nouveau ni surprenant. Il t'a déjà expliqué comment Mithos avait fait forger l'épée par Origin, l'impossibilité pour les humains de la manier, et le pouvoir qu'elle renferme.

« Pour ce faire, continue-t-il après une autre silence, il faut former un nouveau pacte avec Origin. Mithos l'a scellé au fond de la forêt d'Heimdall et pour éviter que quelqu'un ne l'atteigne… »

Un silence. Tu sais que c'est le dernier, et il semble annoncer quelque chose de terrible. La main de Kratos se ferme un peu plus sur la tienne, comme pour réaffirmer sa présence à tes côtés.

« Il a relié le sceau à mon Mana. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le briser, mais si je le fais… J'y perdrai certainement la vie. »

Anna ferma les yeux, repoussa le désespoir de toutes ses forces :

« Est-ce qu'il… commença-t-elle et Kratos comprit immédiatement sa question.

-Non. Mithos a gardé le mystère autour de l'Épée Éternelle… Lloyd cherche à séparer totalement les deux mondes et non à les réunir.

-Peut-il y arriver ? »

Kratos évita son regard :

« Je ne sais pas. Mithos ne veut pas prendre cette idée au sérieux, mais il continue tout de même à les faire suivre… Je ne sais pas s'il peut y arriver ou si séparer les deux mondes est seulement possible. Lloyd a une capacité innée pour que les circonstances jouent en sa faveur, mais j'ignore si cela sera suffisant. »

Anna hocha la tête sans mot dire. Elle se sentait piégée entre deux feux – demander à Kratos d'aider Lloyd, de tout lui révéler, c'était le condamner. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué son père – quand bien même il n'avait jamais été là pour le voir vivre et grandir. Elle referma ses bras autour de son corps, faillit demander à Kratos de la prendre dans ses bras, mais repoussa sa faiblesse et laissa perdurer le silence. Enfin, son compagnon se leva :

« Il faut que je parte pour que Mithos ne soupçonne rien. »

Anna releva la tête.

« Oui, bien sûr, s'entendit-elle répondre. »

Elle faillit lui dire de prendre soin de lui, mais les mots ne surent franchir ses lèvres et elle le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit en silence.

Elle resta à contempler le ciel étoilé, perdue entre la fierté de voir Lloyd suivre le seul chemin de courage qui s'offrait à lui, la tristesse de le savoir affronter une situation inextricable et une peur intense à l'idée que ce chemin le mène à la mort – ou à celle de Kratos.

.

Tout autour de Luin, il y avait eu des champs, irrigués par le lac. Elle savait que dans l'un des domaines au loin vivait un oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Qu'importe ! Les blés étaient blonds et ondoyaient sagement sous la brise. Dans les haies, les cigales chantaient à la rendre sourde.

Elle s'élança, joyeuse, légère. Qu'importe les conséquences ! Ses pieds nus martelaient la tête et les longues tiges se relevaient après son passage. Elle était si petite, enfant, que les céréales étaient plus grandes qu'elle. C'était un jeu de se cacher de son frère et de l'entendre l'appeler, amusé. Puis il la voyait, et continuait le jeu en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir de rire et s'élance plus loin dans le champ.

Il y avait eu des champs, tout autour de Luin, irrigués par le lac.

Anna marchait, pieds nus et adulte, à côté d'une haie. Les champs étaient là, verdissants et souples. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre. Elle se dirigeait vers le corps de ferme, et elle savait que là y vivait son oncle, son frère et Esther. Elle savait qu'il y avait un enfant dans les bras d'Esther, un nouveau né, un futur et qu'ils l'avaient nommé –

Le nom lui échappait, mais il était sur le bout de sa langue, évident, elle l'avait presque… Il se nommait –

Lloyd.

Avec le nom, vint l'urgence : elle leur avait confié Lloyd, et maintenant, elle devait le retrouver. Elle devait le protéger, s'il restait plus longtemps, le malheur viendrait ! La panique l'étouffait, ses pieds martelaient la terre dure, et la bâtisse demeurait lointaine et inaccessible et il fallait qu'elle y arrive vite, car les anges descendaient, les anges du Cruxis se préparaient à réduire en cendres… Elle courrait de plus en plus vite –

chût.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal, immobilisée par un piège à loup. Elle voulut crier et –

Anna se réveilla en sursaut.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. La manifestation de ses inquiétudes pour son fils, rien de plus, rien de moins. Lloyd allait bien, elle devait y croire. Il était capable de vivre sans elle. Survivre.

Elle pressa ses mains sur ses paupières jusqu'à ce que des lumières dansent dans ses yeux.

.

Quatre mois après le départ de Lloyd, la terre trembla.

.

« Isélia n'a pas été touchée par les destructions, et les hameaux alentours non plus, expliquait Frank. Si j'en crois le nouveau prêtre, les terres les plus touchées risquent d'être Hima et Luin, mais rien n'est certain et personne n'a de nouvelles. »

Anna et Dirk l'écoutaient avec attention. Frank continua en soulignant que le prêtre avait envoyé un message à Palmacosta pour en savoir plus et qu'on lui avait appris que le tremblement de terre n'était pas normal. Dirk partageait cet avis, surtout lorsque les rumeurs affirmaient unanimement que tout le monde, même dans les villes les plus éloignées, avait senti la secousse. Personne n'avait d'explication au phénomène, et en son for intérieur Anna espérait que ce ne soit pas le contrecoup d'un malheur sur l'autre monde.

Elle se mit à guetter chaque soir l'apparition de Kratos, et se répéta que s'il ne venait pas, c'est que Lloyd était en vie.

.

La sensation d'une main calleuse contre ta joue te tire du sommeil. Tu gardes les yeux fermés pour profiter de la caresse un peu plus longtemps et ne bouges que pour te blottir un peu plus près du corps chaud qui partage ton lit. Tu n'es pas encore assez réveillée pour le regarder et tu embrasses la peau la plus proche de tes lèvres. Kratos te laisse faire et sa main descend vers ta gorge, tes clavicules, tes seins. Aujourd'hui est une matinée languissante dans une auberge anonyme. Lloyd dort encore dans le berceau à côté de vous. Tu retiens un soupir de bien-être en regrettant que chaque jour ne commence pas ainsi. La main de Kratos est remontée sur ta joue, légère comme les ailes d'un papillon et tu ouvres enfin les yeux

pour reconnaître la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis des années chez Dirk. Anna cligna des yeux, le plaisir de son rêve envolé, et releva la tête pour trouver le visage de Kratos penché sur elle dans la pénombre, plus pâle que la mort. Aussitôt, l'angoisse la saisit au ventre :

« Lloyd ?, interrogea-t-elle immédiatement.

-Il est en vie, la rassura-t-il. Les autres aussi, et Colette est de nouveau avec eux. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. La bonne nouvelle contrastait avec son expression : elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet. Il passa une main sur son visage. Elle se releva sur son lit pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

« Kratos, que se passe-t-il ?, insista-t-elle. Est-ce en rapport avec le tremblement de terre ? »

Il secoua la tête :

« Non. Le tremblement est de leur fait : ils viennent de découvrir qu'en formant des pactes avec les Esprits Originels, ils peuvent faire disparaître les liens de Mana qui entourent la Graine Sacrée… Ils pensent la faire germer ainsi et précipiter la séparation des deux mondes.

-Tu vas devoir les arrêter ? »

La question sembla prendre Kratos de court. Il secoua la tête sans un mot, et Anna s'interdit de poser une nouvelle question. De toute évidence, elle ne cherchait pas dans la bonne direction. Kratos passa une main sur son front, reprit après quelques secondes :

« Non. Mithos a voulu prendre les choses en main. Il a voulu, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Il a décidé d'aller à Tethe'Alla et d'infiltrer le groupe de l'Élue… Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête – il m'a juré qu'il ne tuerait personne. »

Elle comprit sa panique et se sentit trembler à l'idée de son Lloyd entre ses mains.

« Tu lui fais confiance ?, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas crier.

-Il ne trahit pas ses serments. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne trouvera pas une manière de le contourner, mais il ne veut pas les tuer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espère obtenir… Je crains… S'il apprend que tu es en vie... »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, surprise par la fin de sa phrase.

« Il ne veut pas de moi, le raisonna-t-elle enfin. Il a déjà Lloyd pour t'obliger à suivre ses ordres. Il me laissera tranquille. »

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne le rassurerait pas, et se contenta de prendre ses mains

qu'il serre presque inconsciemment entre ses doigts. Tu le regardes reprendre son souffle, sans comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il faisait un cauchemar, tu supposes, mais c'est bien la première fois. D'habitude il ne dort pas. Deux mois que vous voyagez ensemble, et tu peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où tu l'as vu les yeux fermés. Cette fois, c'est différent. Noïshe t'a réveillée et tu l'as vu se tournant et se retournant, le front moite. Tu as obéi à la commande muette de l'animal et tu t'es agenouillée sur la terre pour le réveiller. Dès que tu as touché son épaule, il s'est relevé, les yeux fous. Il a cligné des yeux.

« Anna ? »

Tu as senti sa voix trembler. S'il avait été plus jeune, s'il avait été un autre, tu n'aurais pas hésité à le prendre dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que son souffle se calme. Au lieu de cela, tu lui a pris les mains et tu lui as répété que tu étais là jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du présent.

Kratos dégagea ses mains d'un geste ferme, rompant le flot de souvenirs. Il semblait un peu plus calme, mais pas moins inquiet.

« Je dois repartir. Je n'aurais pas du venir, mais…

-Et Lloyd ?, interrompit-elle.

-Je le surveille, et il est de taille à se défendre avec l'aide de ses amis. »

Anna hocha la tête, sans être capable de trouver ses mots. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, se ravisa, revint vers elle, et la regarda dans les yeux. Anna sentit son souffle se couper.

« Lloyd vivra, promit-il d'une voix grave. »

Il repartit sans regarder en arrière. Anna ne se rallongea pas : le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Son esprit était remplit d'angoisse devant les nouvelles, devant la peur manifeste de Kratos. Mithos ? Avec son fils ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi ? Y avait-il simplement une chance que Lloyd survive, une chance qu'il ne se fasse pas piéger ? Elle frissonna, et maudit son impuissance – elle aurait voulu rejoindre son fils, le guider loin d'Yggdrasill, tuer le chef du Cruxis si elle le pouvait, mais – non. Elle était piégée là, dans cette maison, et elle devait attendre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

.

Le lendemain, Dirk sentit tout de suite son inquiétude, dans ses gestes saccadés, dans son incapacité de rester en place, de plaisanter avec lui du quotidien.

« Anna, finit-il par demander, tu as eu des nouvelles de Lloyd ? Il est en danger ? »

Elle se figea et imagina un instant tout lui révéler, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas sans défaire l'étoffe des silences dont elle s'était enveloppée pour les protéger – se protéger.

« Il va bien, répondit-elle en pesant ses mots. »

Dirk l'observa.

« Anna, fit-il avec la voix qu'il utilisait avec leur fils pour l'obliger à dire la vérité. »

Elle se sentit de nouveau enfant sous le regard qu'il portait sur elle, petite, honteuse et anxieuse.

« Il va bien, répéta-t-elle pour se rassurer. Mais – il est en danger. »

Elle hésita, ne sut pas trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu'était Mithos, ce qu'il pouvait être, ce qu'il pouvait faire sans trop en dire. Elle finit par se décider :

« Il – il a attiré sur lui l'attention de quelqu'un de très dangereux, déclara-t-elle d'un voix qu'elle ne sut empêcher de trembler, et je ne sais pas s'il… »

Elle s'arrêta, presque dépassée par l'angoisse qu'elle avait évité de contempler entièrement jusque là. Elle maudit en silence Yggdrasil, l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur Kratos, sa puissance, sa folie. Dirk posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Lloyd est plein de ressources et il n'est pas seul. Il s'en sortira. »

Anna hocha la tête : elle n'y croyait pas et Dirk non plus, mais ils devaient espérer.

.

Une cellule blanche, immaculée. Anna sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait cette cellule, cette blancheur, la vibration étouffée des machines entre les murs. Sa jambe était douloureuse, enchaînée au mur, elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains.

Devant elle se dressait une silhouette pâle, au regard de tueur. Kvar. Non, pas Kvar. Yggdrasill. Il avait un sourire ironique, victorieux, un sourire qui la paralysait de peur, un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle était entre ses mains, seule, que Lloyd avait perdu, que Kratos n'avait pas pu les protéger.

« Tu les verras mourir. »

Il avait une voix d'airain, terrible. Le sol avait disparu sous ses pieds. Elle tomba dans les ténèbres, et sa jambe était retenue par la chaîne qui crissa, l'accompagna, se tendit – et sa jambe se déboîta comme celle d'une poupée avec le bruit d'un tissu que l'on déchire. Anna ouvrit la bouche pour crier et –

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, se releva d'un mouvement instinctif. L'angoisse qui l'avait étreinte vivait toujours dans son cœur. Sa peau moite était froide et elle se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os. La panique. Elle voulut inspirer profondément, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines et la laissait tremblante. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. De son rêve, déjà, il ne restait que l'angoisse, et cette phrase terrible : elle les verrait mourir.

Non. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, la manifestation des inquiétudes qui la travaillaient. Il n'y avait ni pressentiment funeste ni prophétie à y lire.

Non. Elle devait respirer, se calmer, apprivoiser la peur qui tapissait son ventre. La terre avait encore tremblé deux fois. Kratos n'était pas revenu. Elle s'inquiétait. Rien de nouveau. Mais elle saurait. S'il était arrivé malheur, elle le saurait.

Malheureusement, toute cette belle logique n'était d'aucune utilité au milieu de la nuit solitaire et silencieuse.

.

Après les tremblements de terre, Frank vint plus souvent. Il racontait qu'au village grondait une sourde rancœur contre l'Élue qu'on rendait responsable. Il ne le disait pas en ces termes, mais Anna savait qu'il souffrait de savoir sa fille en proie aux médisances qui s'ajoutaient à un deuil qu'il ne savait comment faire en l'absence de certitude. Elle s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui pour qu'il lui rapporte des provisions du village – c'était un moyen comme un autre de l'obliger à venir chez Dirk et lui permettre de sortir de l'univers étouffant du bourg. Phaïdra l'accompagnait, rarement. Anna voyait bien que c'était elle qui permettait à Frank de ne pas perdre le semblant de normalité qu'il maintenait. La grand-mère était aussi énergique qu'à son habitude et Anna appréciait son pragmatisme devant le présent.

Leurs visites la distrayait de la panique née de l'idée que son fils côtoyait régulièrement Yggdrasill sans le savoir. C'était une bonne chose : Anna souffrait de son impuissance. Malgré cela, elle devait parfois lutter contre l'envie de les faire partir quand ils laissaient le sorts de leurs enfants entre les mains de Martel. Elle aurait voulu hurler que leur foi était vaine, que le frère de la déesse était auprès de son fils, risquait de le tuer. Elle se retenait à grand peine : cela ne serait qu'une cruauté.

.

« _Mithos est reparti_. »

La note, lapidaire avait été glissée sous ses volets. Anna se senti vaciller en la lisant, s'assit.

Ses cauchemars ne cessèrent par pour autant.

.

Tu as dix-huit ans et tu traverses les rues d'un pas décidé, pleine de ta propre importance : on connaît ton nom – le nom de tes parents – et tu sais plus de choses que bien des personnes que tu croises sur ton chemin.

Tu as une mission, et tu n'hésites même pas en frappant à la porte. On l'ouvre, et tu as devant toi des yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs coupés courts, qui rendent encore plus visibles les oreilles pointues de la femme qui te regarde. Un frisson de dégoût te remonte dans le dos : tu voudrais la trouver laide, mal habillée, vulgaire. La Demi-Elfe te considère, ouvre la bouche :

« Chacun fait son chemin. Fondamentalement seul. Pourquoi vouloir me traîner sur la place publique ? »

Non – ce n'est pas ça. Elle n'a pas dit ça la première fois. Mauvaise scène, mauvais souvenir. Vous êtes ailleurs, tu ne sais où, ce n'est pas grave. Esther te considère gravement :

« Cesse de penser que je suis capable de sauver le monde – si tel est le but que tu te fixes, fais-le toi-même. »

Toujours pas cela, tu ne veux ni du froid qui coule dans tes veines, ni de l'impression qu'elle vous a trahie. Une seconde d'inattention, et vous êtes ailleurs, encore. Esther a un demi-sourire et porte une tasse de thé à ses lèvres – ton cœur chante de la voir joyeuse :

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que je ne voudrais pas d'enfants ? Oh, Anna… J'en veux. Un jour, plus tard, mais j'en veux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé que j'étais différente du reste des mortels que je ne partage pas certaines de leurs envies. »

Toujours pas la bonne scène, crie ton esprit. Et soudain, tout revient et avec, une angoisse sans borne. Sol de terre battue. Murs de barbelés. Silence sinistre au lieu des claquements de fouets. Tu fais partie du cercle, et au centre –

« Rejoins-nous. Les Humains ne sont pas dignes de ton attention ou de ton amour. »

Esther est là, soutenue sans douceur par deux gardes, incapable de se tenir debout, du sang et des bleus sur sa peau. Elle relève un peu la tête, arrive à peine à ouvrir ses yeux gonflés mais sa voix, faible et rauque, ne tremble pas.

« Jamais. »

Un lourd silence. Tu trembles pour elle, avec elle, tu trembles et elle ne regarde personne, peut-être pour mieux résister, peut-être pour ne pas s'effondrer. L'officier hésite, et derrière lui, Kvar éclate d'un rire qui perce ta chair comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Il ne dit rien il lève sa main droite et claque des doigts. Les gardes obéissent à l'ordre muet et laissent Esther tomber sur ses genoux, écrasent son visage contre le billot. Un troisième lève une épée, et tu sens tes yeux brûler.

« Une dernière fois. Renie tes mots et rejoins tes semblables. »

Elle utilise le billot pour tourner la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes le désespoir, répond-elle avec un calme qui te donne envie de hurler. Je ne vous suivrai ja – »

Elle ne peut finir la phrase. L'épée est descendue, une fois. Lorsque le soldat la relève, tu fermes les yeux et tu l'entends tomber encore, deux fois, et un choc sourd moins sonore et aussi terrible. Des sons t'échappent sans que tu puisses les arrêter, cris ou sanglots, et quand tu rouvres les yeux, c'est le visage de Lloyd que tu vois, sanglant, les yeux grand ouverts, mort.

Tu hurles

et le cri d'Anna la réveilla. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dirk frappait contre le bois.

« Anna, tout va bien ? Je peux rentrer ? »

Pliée en deux, incapable de reprendre son souffle, elle ne réussi qu'à émettre un son pitoyable, que Dirk traduisit comme un assentiment. Il contempla et n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer. Calmement, il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

« J'ai – j'ai vu Lloyd mourir, expliqua-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi. »

Dirk se figea une seconde, et puis répondit d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre léger :

« Dicton nain numéro vingt-six : Rêve de la mort d'un ami pour lui donner dix ans de plus de vie. Lloyd va bien ! »

Mais son ton était un peu incertain, parce qu'il s'agissait de leur fils et qu'il risquait sa vie loin d'eux.


	6. Sous l'ombre de l'Arbre

_**A/N :** Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. J'ai non seulement accumulé beaucoup de fatigue avec les fêtes de fin d'année, mais j'ai aussi commencé à bosser à côté et que du coup, je travaille un samedi sur deux… Bref, toujours est-il que j'ai mis un peu de temps à retomber sur mes pattes… Mais promis, le prochain chapitre est dans deux semaines !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Sous l'ombre de l'Arbre**

Dans la tiédeur de l'été, Anna s'occupait du jardin avant que la chaleur ne l'accable trop. Le monde autour d'elle n'était qu'une rumeur lointaine : la rivière, les oiseaux, les cigales, sauterelles et criquets, et le travail de Dirk dans sa forge, soudain rompue par un cri joyeux :

« Maman ! »

Elle se releva, comme mue par un ressort, oublia sa jambe boiteuse et faillit perdre l'équilibre – mais Lloyd était là, la rattrapa, la serra contre lui. Il avait tellement grandi ! Il avait gagné des muscles, et il se tenait solidement planté dans le sol. Mais c'était son Lloyd qui la serrait dans ses bras et elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes de soulagement. Il allait bien. Son fils allait bien.

« Anna ? J'ai cru entendre... »

Avec un autre cri de joie, Lloyd fut accueilli par son père adoptif. D'une main, Anna essuya ses yeux humides, puis elle prit le temps de considérer les personnes qui attendaient un peu en retrait. Elle reconnut rapidement Raine, Génis et Colette – qui avaient autant changé que son fils en si peu de temps – mais les autres lui étaient inconnus. Elle se dirigea vers eux en souriant, portée par l'euphorie de savoir son fils en pleine santé.

« C'est un soulagement de voir que vous allez bien, les salua-t-elle. »

Colette eut un sourire presque penaud et Génis lui dit bonjour avec plus de confiance que dans ses souvenirs. Raine et elle échangèrent un long regard en lieu d'étreinte, puis Anna fit face aux quatre inconnus qui les accompagnait. Elle tendit sa main vers la personne la plus proche d'elle : c'était un homme qui avançait vers la trentaine – trop tard elle s'aperçut qu'il portait des fers au poignets. Mais il réagit immédiatement et parvint à serrer sa main sans problème.

« Comme vous pouvez le deviner, je suis la mère de Lloyd, Anna, se présenta-t-elle.

-Régal Bryant, enchanté, répondit l'homme. »

Anna le considéra : personne ne le surveillait comme un prisonnier et il semblait porter ses menottes avec beaucoup d'habitude. Sa poigne était solide et ferme, et son salut trahissait une certaine naissance. Elle ne sut que faire de lui. Aussitôt après, un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants s'imposa – au lieu de serrer sa main, il fit une révérence et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Prise par surprise, Anna se laissa faire.

« Zélos Wilder, fit-il en se relevant. Je dois admettre, c'est un honneur de voir une aussi charmante créature que –

-Mais tu n'arrêtes jamais ?, le coupa sa voisine, une jeune femme qui devait à peine sortir de l'adolescence.

-Enfin, laisse-moi me présenter correctement ! »

La phrase, à l'amusement interloqué d'Anna, fit lever les yeux au ciel à tout le reste du groupe, pendant que Lloyd s'exclamait dans son dos :

« C'est ma mère ! Arrête ! »

Comme pour camoufler ce qui s'apparentait à un incident dont Anna ne comprenait pas les ramifications, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs serra la main d'Anna tout de suite.

« Sheena Fujibayashi, fit-elle avec une brièveté qui trahissait une certaine gêne. »

Enfin, l'enfant qui semblait à peine plus âgée que Génis, mais dont le visage lisse lui fit penser pendant quelques secondes à une poupée, s'avança.

« Préséa, fit-elle d'une voix aussi douce qu'atone. »

La fillette avait le regard vide des cobayes du projet Angélus et leur visage sans expression. Anna retint un frisson et s'en voulut.

« Et voilà mon père adoptif, Dirk, finissait Lloyd dans son dos en désignant le nain. Papa, on aurait besoin d'un fragment d'exsphère, est-ce que tu en as ?

-Un fragment ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas avoir plus de pouvoir avec.

-Oui, mais on en a besoin pour quelque chose. C'est important ! S'il te plaît ? »

Le nain leva les yeux au ciel en camouflant un sourire – Anna avait le même : l'impatience de Lloyd n'avait apparemment pas changé et ses yeux de chien battu non plus.

« D'accord, d'accord, grommela Dirk pour la forme. Laisse-moi une seconde... »

Anna comprit, avec une pointe dans le cœur, qu'ils étaient venus uniquement dans ce but.

« Vous ne comptez pas rester pour la nuit ?, demanda-t-elle, consciente de la supplique dans sa voix. »

Le groupes échangea des regards embarrassés. À son soulagement, Lloyd soutint l'idée :

« On peut ? Ce serait bien qu'on soit vraiment reposé demain et si on ne se… »

Il s'interrompit et le groupe échangea des regards gênés. Anna et Dirk ne posèrent pas de question : le nain parce qu'il supposait qu'il apparendrait le tout en temps et en heure, et Anna parce qu'elle en savait trop. Étrangement, l'attention du groupe se concentra finalement sur Raine et Génis dont les visages montraient une hésitation qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue auparavant.

« Anna – tu es sûre de le vouloir ?, demanda le professeur. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais Génis et moi sommes des Demi-Elfes... Je comprendrai si tu... »

Déjà, la voix de Dirk, revenu à l'extérieur, l'interrompait :

« Oy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fadaises ? Les amis de Lloyd seront toujours les bienvenus sous mon toit ! »

Anna hocha la tête.

« Je ne saurai dire mieux, approuva-t-elle calmement. »

Raine hocha la tête, un mouvement bref, encore inquiet. Génis, lui, dissimula mal son soupir de soulagement. Derrière eux, Zélos commenta sarcastiquement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Ce sont les gens qui ont élevé Lloyd, quand même ! »

Raine eu la bonne grâce de rougir et Anna préféra ignorer le ton mi-ironique mi-admiratif du rouquin. Elle changea de sujet pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers la maison :

« Je ne dirai pas non à de l'aide en cuisine.

On acquiesça et Lloyd promit qu'ils partageraient leurs provisions. Progressivement et sans s'en rendre compte, le groupe la dépassa. Seule Raine resta à son niveau.

« Merci, murmura le professeur à voix basse.

-C'est normal, répondit Anna. Seuls les imbéciles laissent leur préjugés compter lorsqu'ils évaluent quelqu'un. »

Raine l'observa d'un regard aigu et resta sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu n'es pas surprise, déclara-t-elle avec certitude. »

Anna haussa les épaules.

« Chacun ses secrets, éluda-t-elle. »

La Demi-Elfe hocha la tête, la considérant avec attention, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la pièce, qui semblait soudain bien petite pour autant de personnes. Il fallait prendre les choses en main :

« Nous mangeront à l'extérieur, décida rapidement Anna. Lloyd, montre-leur comment sortir la table et les chaises. »

.

À sa surprise – et surtout son amusement – Anna se retrouva à jouer les maîtresses de maison. Elle eut une pensée presque nostalgique en se souvenant des conseils de sa mère, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé appliquer un jour. Régal se proposa de l'aider pour le repas et Anna resta stupéfaite devant sa facilité à se déplacer et à manier les couteaux malgré ses chaînes. Le trentenaire garda la conversation légère, se montrant curieux à l'égard de Sylvarant et d'Isélia. Il garda la conversation avec beaucoup de brio sur des informations neutres. Sa façon de parler lui rappelait celle des notables qu'elle avait connu à Luin, ce dont elle ne se serait pas doutée au vu des vêtements qu'il portait. S'agissait-il de l'espion dont avait parlé Kratos ? Anna considéra les nouveaux visages qui entouraient son fils et étouffa ses doutes. Quand bien même arriverait-elle à savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle ne pourrait rien dire sans trahir Kratos et mettre les autres en danger.

Deux heures passèrent entre les préparatifs pour mettre la table, le repas, et la manière dont autant de monde pourrait s'installer dans la maison. Anna avait pensé qu'elle aurait envie de garder son fils avec elle pour l'entendre raconter ses aventures, mais en le voyant aussi épanoui avec ses amis, elle ne pouvait que le regarder de loin. Il avait gagné une assurance nouvelle dans sa joie et dans ses gestes. Elle comprenait brusquement mieux ce qu'avait dit Kratos, sur la loyauté qu'il attirait : elle sentait que toutes les personnes gravitaient autour de lui, étaient là à cause de lui, pour lui. C'était tout aussi étrange que fascinant, car elle sentait que celui qu'ils voyaient n'était pas l'enfant qu'elle avait bercé entre ses bras et qu'elle avait regardé grandir. Il était en train de devenir un homme – et elle ne pouvait que constater ces changements à distance. Elle étouffa sa mélancolie, et se concentra sur l'optimisme qui irradiait ses gestes, la légèreté qui l'habitait encore malgré les responsabilités qu'elle sentait peser sur ses épaules.

Enfin, tous furent assis autour de la table dans un jouyeux brouhaha, un ragoût fumant dans l'assiette. Lloyd avait pris le temps d'expliquer, avec l'aide de Colette, Raine et Génis, ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière lettre, révélant l'existence des deux mondes et du lien qu'ils partageaient.

« Il y a beaucoup de légendes naines, nota Dirk à la fin des explications de Raine, qui commencent par "Lorsque le monde était un". J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de balivernes, mais je suppose qu'elles ont un grain de vérité… »

Anna se garda de répondre. Entendre Kratos relater les décisions de Lloyd et entendre la détermination dans la voix de son fils était terriblement différent. Il y avait dans ses yeux une volonté qui lui faisait craindre le pire – et à la fois, la remplissait d'admiration.

« Le désespoir est une arme, tu sais, dit soudain Esther. »

Tu relèves la tête, elle te sourit. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue la voir alors que ton frère n'y est pas. Elle t'a laissée rentrer sans une remarque et tu as l'impression qu'elle sait mieux que toi ce que tu recherches. Elle t'a offert de l'orangeade, que vous avez bue en silence, et elle vient de le briser par cette affirmation sortie de nulle part :

« Tous nous apprennent à désespérer de la condition des Demi-Elfes. L'Église, les Humains, mes semblables, développe-t-elle. Nous nous apprenons à avoir peur et à nous cacher. Nous apprenons qu'il ne sert à rien d'espérer que les choses changent. »

Elle te regarde dans les yeux, maintenant, et ton souffle se bloque dans ta poitrine. Ces paroles résonnent en toi, et tu voudrais les réfuter. Tu veux lui dire qu'elle a tort, qu'elle vit une folie et que, de toute façon, tu n'en as rien à faire. Tu n'y arrives pas : ta gorge est serrée, retient tes mots, et Esther continue :

« Ceux qui désespèrent sont les pires : ils me demandent à quoi sert de faire tant d'efforts, pourquoi m'afficher, pourquoi lutter. Ils posent toutes les questions qui justifient leur immobilisme, toutes les questions qu'il faut pour qu'ils survivent sans avoir trop honte. Ils reniflent mes paroles comme des chiens devant de la mort aux rats. »

Tu frissonnes. Elle parle de ce que tu n'as pas pu dire, et tu aimerais trouver une accusation dans ses paroles, mais non. Elle te regarde comme si elle comprend pourquoi tu l'as pensé, et te laisse affronter cette description sans douceur ni détours. Elle t'ouvre une porte, songes-tu, et tu as envie de l'emprunté et tu comprends mieux ce que voit ton frère en elle.

« Je refuse d'abandonner, continue Esther, et ils ne comprennent pas. Ils me demandent pourquoi je montre mes oreilles, pourquoi je ne dis pas que je suis une Elfe – pourquoi je veux vivre et grandir à la lumière du jour. Ils désespèrent parce qu'ils n'ont pas le courage d'avoir espoir et d'être déçus. »

Tu cherches le courage de lui demander si elle n'a pas été déçue, tout de même, et tu ouvres la bouche

pour changer de sujet et aider Dirk à multiplier les anecdotes embarrassantes à propos de Lloyd – parfois avec l'aide de Génis et Colette. Raine et Régal enchaînèrent rapidement avec leurs propres histoires de voyage, et Zélos tentait de temps à d'autre d'ajouter des aventures scabreuses qu'il semblait collectionner – que son plus proche voisin stoppait immédiatement. Anna les écouta, reconnaissante pour la distraction qu'ils lui apportaient.

Enfin, le repas se termina. Avec beaucoup de tact, le groupe débarrassa la table sans qu'Anna ait à se lever et Raine et Zélos s'occupèrent de la vaisselle. Lloyd se rapprocha d'elle :

« Je sais que tu m'as dit que le détail de mes aventures peut attendre, et qu'on est passé vite dessus tout à l'heure, mais, je voulais te dire : Kvar est mort. »

Anna se figea et se tourna lentement vers son fils.

« Mort ?, répéta-t-elle.

-Et la ferme humaine est détruite, continua-t-il immédiatement. Euh, on a évacué les prisonniers avant, bien sûr. »

Elle inspira lentement.

« Comment ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je l'ai tué. Enfin, je suppose que K–Kratos – tu sais le mercenaire qui nous a accompagné – l'a achevé, mais... Nous avons infiltré la ferme et nous l'avons combattu. »

Anna hocha lentement la tête. Kvar, mort ? Il avait été l'épine dans son pied, le monstre de ses cauchemars, l'inquiétude constante de sa vie adulte, malgré la distance et l'anonymat. Mort ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

« Maman ?, reprit soudain Lloyd avec une fragilité dans la voix. Tu voudras me parler de mon père un jour ? Il a dit... »

Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête. Anna réalisa, le cœur serré, qu'il n'osait pas en demander plus parce qu'il savait depuis longtemps, inconsciemment, que c'était un sujet qui n'était jamais abordé. Pour une fois, la tristesse et le sentiment d'abandon ne furent pas aussi forts, et elle put s'obliger à ne pas éluder :

« Ce qu'a fait ton père, répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée, il l'a fait pour te sauver. Nous sauver. Le reste... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de t'en parler un jour. Mais j'essaierai à ton retour, d'accord ?

-Tu promets ?, insista Lloyd »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'opiniâtreté de son fils – il avait fallu simplement qu'elle évoque la possibilité pour qu'il s'en empare à pleines mains.

« Oui, je te promets. »

Lloyd la serra contre lui, et murmura contre son oreille :

« Merci, Maman. »

Elle ne sut que répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de Kratos, surtout à présent, mais elle lui devait tout de même la vérité. Quand elle se recula, elle vit que les autres s'étaient éloignés pour leur laisser leur intimité.

« Tu t'es gagné de bon amis, nota-t-elle pour changer de sujet. »

Le sourire de son fils était rayonnant.

« Tu as vu ! J'aurais aimé que tu les connaisses mieux, mais... Il faut vraiment que l'on reparte demain. On doit sauver le monde ! »

Elle regarda Lloyd : pendant une seconde c'était le regard et la détermination d'Esther qu'elle vit briller en lui et une vague de nostalgie se nicha définitivement au creux de son ventre. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et fit de son mieux pour refuser d'écouter l'inquiétude qui lui chuchotait qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais.

.

« Élever Lloyd sans son père, ça n'a pas été facile, hein ? »

La question surprit Anna. Alors que la soirée continuait, le rouquin – Zélos, se souvint-elle – l'avait approchée et avait commencé la conversation.

« Dirk était là, répondit-elle prudemment.

-Ouais, certes. Il a l'air d'être plus fiable qu'un type qui abandonne une femme boiteuse et un gosse sans raison. »

Anna se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui affichait un sourire plus ironique que durant la soirée. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans son expression, une concentration de chasseur peut-être. Il parlait comme s'il savait ce qu'avait fait Kratos. Anna le dévisagea : était-il l'espion ? Mais pourquoi se révélerait-il à elle ? L'impressionner ? Savoir combien elle en savait sur le Cruxis ?

« Nous devons beaucoup à Dirk, répondit-elle en évitant de s'engager. »

Zélos plissa les paupières, et le malaise d'Anna s'intensifia. Il voulait lui faire dire quelque chose, elle en était certaine, mais elle ne savait pas quoi ni dans quel but.

« Oui, bien sûr, approuva Zélos sans avoir l'air d'y croire. Mais vous savez, je me pose quand même une question : pourquoi vous ne lui avez jamais parlé de son père ? M'est avis qu'un gosse comme lui se pose beaucoup de question à ce sujet, non ? »

Anna frissonna. Il savait, c'était dans son ton, dans sa nonchalance, celle de ceux qui savent ce dont ils parlent. Elle avala sa salive. Que dire ? Y avait-il seulement une bonne réponse ?

« Le passé est le passé, répondit-elle finalement. Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus ni d'en porter le poids. »

Elle fut surprise de le voir éclater de rire :

« Vous dites ça comme vous parliez d'un meurtrier en série ! Vous êtes une sacré mère-louve, dites ! Je me demande jusqu'où seriez-vous capable d'aller pour lui… »

Incapable de partager ou comprendre son amusement, toujours prudente, Anna préféra hausser les épaules et désigner sa jambe boiteuse :

« Jusqu'où elle pourra me porter, je suppose, répondit-elle. »

Zélos posa sur elle un regard pénétrant, puis secoua la tête avec un nouveau rire qui ôta toute impression d'intelligence sur son visage.

« Bah, vous inquiétez pas, vos jambes sont encore jolies ! Je ne serai pas contre en voir un peu plus, si vous voyez ce que je…

-Zélos, mais ça suffit ! »

Anna compris que son dernier éclat de rire qui avait attiré l'attention de la voyageuse brune – Sheena. Elle avait saisi l'oreille de Zélos et lui faisait la morale en le ramenant vers le centre des festivités. Anna les regarda s'éloigner, inquiète, sans savoir si ses réponses auraient des conséquences. Il n'avait rien appris, se raisonna-t-elle : elle avait dissimulé les visites régulières de Kratos, avait insisté sur sa faiblesse et son attachement à Lloyd. Elle n'était pas une cible, se répéta-t-elle. Pas un corps parasité par l'exsphère et rendu précieux par son statut de cobaye… Juste une mère dont le fils avait de grands rêves, abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, seule et incapable d'utiliser les possibles connaissances gagnées avec Kratos pour les aider. Elle n'était pas une cible pour le Cruxis.

.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe partit à l'aube. Au moment des adieux, elle ne sut que leur souhaiter bonne chance et les regarda partir avec inquiétude en se souvenant de la dernière visite de Kratos.

« Notre Lloyd a bien grandi, hein ?, affirma Dirk à côté d'elle. »

Elle sourit sans joie.

« Oui. »

.

Le matin d'après la terre trembla encore plus puissamment que les fois précédentes. Après quelques instants passés à espérer que cela passe rapidement, Dirk saisit son bras :

« Éloignons-nous. Je ne crains pas les crevasses, mais si un mur s'effondre il ne faut pas rester à l'intérieur. »

Anna le suivit et ils s'installèrent dans la cour, loin des arbres et de la maison. Ils attendirent que les secousses s'arrêtent, en vain, et soudain, quatre rayons de lumière s'élancèrent vers le ciel. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce Lloyd ? Était-ce autre chose de plus funeste ?

Les rayons disparurent, et pendant un instant Anna crut que tout était fini. Elle commença à lâcher le bras de Dirk qui l'avait empêchée de tomber, mais un autre secousse recommença, plus puissante que les précédentes. Elle se raccrocha immédiatement à lui pendant que le nain jurait dans sa langue. Soudain, un autre grondement s'ajouta aux bruits ambiants et ils virent des sortes de tentacules s'élever dans les airs, au-dessus des arbres, se contorsionner comme des serpents vicieux, et s'abattre sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

La question n'attendait pas de réponse. Anna retint un cri d'angoisse en comprenant que le sol tremblait sous les coups de boutoir des choses et elle les imagina sous leur maison, prête à jaillir.

« Le sol est solide ici, cria Dirk pour se faire entendre. Une couche de granit. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne passera pas. »

Il n'avait pas l'air entièrement convaincu, mais elle le crut. Si quelqu'un devait le savoir, ce serait un nain. Cela semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le sol tremblait par intermittence, les arbres s'effondraient dans la forêt, le grondement sinistre remplissait l'atmosphère et ces horribles choses noueuses et pataudes semblaient décidées à surgir de terre et tout détruire.

Et puis, ce fut le silence, rompu par les derniers craquements de branches tombées.

Anna inspira et ils se retournèrent. La maison avait tenu. Les choses n'avaient pas traversé le sol. Elle relâcha lentement la prise qu'elle avait eue sur le bras du nain. Ils échangèrent un regard :

« Va au village, décida Dirk. Bannie ou pas, ils seront content d'avoir de l'aide si quelque chose s'est effondré là-bas.

-Et toi ?

-Il faut que je vérifie l'état des murs ici. »

Anna hocha la tête et saisit son bâton résolument.

.

Le chemin qui menait à Isélia était praticable : aucun tronc n'était tombé sur la route pour le moment. Anna eu un soupi de soulagement en voyant que le village lui-même avait résisté. Les villageois, cependant, étaient dans tout leurs états :

« La Tour du Salut a disparu, expliqua Frank lorsqu'elle le trouva. Et à la place, il y a cette chose monstrueuse, comme un arbre mort qui a poussé à l'horizon… Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe, les écritures saintes ne mentionnent aucun châtiment comme celui-ci… »

Il hésita quelques secondes.

« Juste avant que tu n'arrives, il y a des gens qui ont vu d'étranges machines voler au dessus de nous jusqu'à la ferme. Ils affirment qu'ils ont reconnu Colette et qu'ils se sont posés à côté de la Ferme Humaine. »

Anna n'osa rien répondre. La Ferme, elle pouvait le comprendre, pour lutter contre Yggdrasill, mais le reste… Elle contempla la chose qui remplaçait à l'horizon la Tour – l'Arbre Sacré de Kharlan ? Cette chose monstrueuse ? C'était loin, si loin, des descriptions que lui avait fait Kratos…

« Allons chez moi, proposa Frank. Le maire risque de te chasser s'il te voit. Vous allez bien ? »

Anna le suivit et Phaïdra lui offrit un thé. La mère et le fils tentèrent de faire la conversation, mais ils étaient trop occupé par ce qui venait de se passer pour parler du quotidien et les quelques suppositions qu'ils osaient avancer n'avaient pas grand sens.

De grand cris, soudain, les attirèrent à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un était revenu du temple, finit par comprendre Anna, et avait vu une sphère lumineuse traverser la mer, et se précipiter contre la monstruosité et la faire disparaître – mais la Tour du Salut n'avait pas réapparu. L'annonce déclencha une nouvelle vague de panique et de supposition qui laissaient Anna mal à l'aise. Elle voulait voir Lloyd, ou Raine, ou Kratos, voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pas écouter des scénarios qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité. Soudain, le brouhaha recommença. Frank vint la chercher :

« L'entrée du village… Il faut que tu voies ça. »

Elle l'accompagna et y découvrit une colonne de gens, vêtus de l'uniforme des prisonniers de la ferme. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Les silhouettes blanches titubaient, guidées par une jeune femme brune qui, dès qu'elle arriva à portée de voix, leur expliqua la situation : l'Élue les avait sauvés, ils avaient besoin d'un endroit en sécurité. Anna avait senti son cœur se serrer en les voyant marcher, courbés, las, épuisés,

et c'est un sentiment qui t'use jusqu'aux os. Il y a une fatigue terrible à porter une exsphère, à vivre dans une Ferme, une fatigue qui ordonne de fermer les yeux et de dormir jusqu'à la mort. Qui permet de supporter chaque jour dans une apathie brumeuse. Pas besoin de penser bien, pas besoin de penser loin. Se limiter aux questions essentielles : comment améliorer son repas avec du troc, penser à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Survivre. Tu subis la même règle, sans un mot, sans une ombre de révolte.

Tu cauchemardes. L'image de la lame qui tranche le cou d'Esther te poursuit. Tu aurais voulu porter en toi ses rêves, ses engagements, sa liberté, mais tu es là, emprisonnée dans cette masse résignée, dans des chaînes qui devraient t'inspirer du dégoût, mais qui ne sont qu'un poids supportable. Un pas devant l'autre. Tu trébuches et

Anna se reprit. Sa jambe la lançait, éloignait ses souvenirs. Elle n'était plus dans cette masse-là, elle avait survécu. Elle était libre depuis des années. Elle inspira, les regarda cligner des yeux sur la place du village, et sentit que personne ne savait quoi faire. Frank était allé informer Phaïdra des nouveaux-venus peut-être pour qu'elle puisse donner la réponse au maire s'il choisissait de les chasser. Dans les yeux des villageois, Anna sentait cette pitié universelle, cette mauvaise conscience des atrocités qu'on a laissé se perpétrer en fermant les yeux pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Le visage d'Esther, flou, traversa sa mémoire. Personne n'osait faire le premier geste. Anna se décida après de longues secondes. Ce fut étonnamment facile de s'avancer vers les prisonniers, malgré sa jambe douloureuse et de s'adresser à eux :

« Vous devez être fatigués, en attirant tout les regards sur elle. Venez vous installer dans l'école, vous allez pouvoir vous asseoir. »

Elle eut en retour de brefs murmures, des hochements de tête. L'absence d'enthousiasme ne la surprit pas – elle n'avait pas été différente après sa fuite. C'était reposant de laisser quelqu'un d'autre en charge. Confortable, au moins les premiers temps. Une voix lui parvint depuis la foule :

« Un médecin ? Est-ce qu'il y a un médecin ? »

Celui qui avait parlé était un adolescent qui portait un vieillard sur son dos. Elle frissonna en voyant l'état de ses pieds, entourés de bandages sanglants.

« Je vais le chercher immédiatement, intervint immédiatement une villageoise qu'Anna connaissait de vue. Je l'emmènerai à l'école. »

Encore des murmures, et la file s'ébranla vers l'école, au pas d'Anna : ils étaient fatigués et elle était boiteuse. L'ironie la fit presque sourire. La colonne passa sous les yeux du maire qui la contemplait avec de grands yeux abasourdis : bientôt, il tenterait de reprendre le contrôle, mais pour le moment, il ne dirait rien.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'école, elle faillit ouvrir la bouche, dire à ceux qui la suivaient qu'elle était comme eux, qu'elle avait vécu dans sa chair ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas maintenant, alors elle dit à la place, en ouvrant les portes :

« Ceux qui ont besoin d'un médecin, installez-vous près de la porte. Les autres, mettez-vous à l'aise, d'accord ? »

Ils lui obéirent, commencèrent à installer le peu de possessions qu'ils transportaient avec eux. Anna les observait avec distance incapable de savoir quoi faire de la familiarité de la scène, de voir ces petits groupes qui se formaient d'anciens amis, d'alliés par la force des choses, d'entendre ces conversations chuchotés. Elle savait que les gens avec qui elle avait connu cela étaient tous morts.

Une main se referma sur son avant-bras, des doigts maigres et nus qui lui rappelèrent de manière incongrue les glycines squelettiques en hiver. Elle releva la tête pour voir l'adolescent qui avait parlé tout-à-l'heure. Il la regarda, ses yeux bruns illisibles, d'une profondeur dans laquelle elle ne put pas plonger.

« Merci, dit-il enfin. »

Elle ne put pas lui sourire.

« Le médecin d'ici est bon, répondit-elle. Il est venu pour l'Élue, et est resté après son départ. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, ôta sa main et s'éloigna. Anna frissonna. La jeune femme brune qui menait le groupe se porta à sa rencontre. Anna la regarda s'avancer : elle avait une énergie dans ses pas qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas restée à la ferme très longtemps, pas assez pour perdre espoir et contempler la mort en face.

« Merci, déclara-t-elle sans préambule. Vous êtes la mère de Lloyd, non ? Vous lui ressemblez. »

Anna cligna des yeux, surprise par le tour de la conversation.

« Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Mon nom est Anna.

-Oh – le mien est Chocolat. Votre fils et l'Élue nous ont sauvés. Ils avaient encore quelque chose à faire, mais ils vont arriver bientôt. »

Anna hocha la tête, reliant la nouvelle avec ce qui lui avait raconté Frank.

« Est-ce que vous savez où est le maire ?, reprit Chocolat. Il faut que je lui parle, vous savez, pour savoir comment nous allons nous organiser – pour rester ici et pour après aussi. J'aimerais rentrer le plus vite possible, vous savez ? Voir maman, la rassurer. Mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser tout le monde comme ça… »

Anna l'interrompit avec douceur.

« Nous allons commencer par parler au maire. Nous verrons comment nous organiser ensuite. »

Elle entendait la voix du quinquagénaire à l'extérieur et répugnait à laisser la jeune femme l'affronter seule alors qu'il voudrait certainement rétablir son contrôle sur la situation. Elles sortirent ensembles pour se faire accueillir par une tirade coléreuse :

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'offrir l'école pour ces gens ?! Ce n'est pas sous votre responsabilité, que je sache ! Vous n'êtes même pas du village ! »

Anna sentit Chocolat se figer à côté d'elle. Elle-même n'était pas surprise et ne répondit rien en espérant qu'il se calme un peu. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit arriver Génis, Raine, suivis de Lloyd et du reste de son groupe. Lloyd eut un sourire distrait en la voyant et la rejoignit, mais le visage du maire devint encore plus orageux :

« C'est un outrage !, s'exclama-t-il. Ceux que j'ai bannis sont revenus sans autorisation, l'Élue a échoué et la fin du monde est proche ! »

Le visage déjà prudent de Génis se ferma dans une expression proche du mépris.

« Hé ben, il n'a pas changé, siffla-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. »

Mauvaise idée : la colère du maire se tourna vers lui. Espérant gagner le soutient des spectateurs, il continua :

« En plus de ça, les gens qui se présentaient comme des Elfes sont des Demi-Elfes ! Je mettrai ma main au feu que c'est vous qui avez mené les Désians ici pour attaquer le village !

-P-pardon ?, s'étrangla Génis.

-Monsieur le maire, intervint une villageoise touchée par l'indignation et la tristesse du visage de Génis, ce n'est qu'un enfant…

-Et alors ?, poursuivit-il sans hésiter. C'est un Demi-Elfe !

-Hé, ça suffit, se révolta Lloyd. Maintenant, vous allez écouter ! C'est vrai que le professeur et Génis sont des Demi-Elfes, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il y a de bons Demi-Elfes comme de mauvais Humains !

-Hmph ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant, éduqué par un nain à l'écart du village ! Pas surprenant que l'Élue ait échoué par ta faute ! »

Le visage de Lloyd pâlit.

« Oh, cela suffit !, s'exclama Anna, mais le maire n'en tint pas compte et continua sa sortie.

-Pire, tu as amené avec un toi un groupe de prisonniers dégoûtants de la Ferme ! Je ne peux pas tolérer que tu causes autant de souffrance aux bonnes gens qui peuplent ce village. »

Anna serra les poings pour ne pas le gifler. Le maire se tourna dans sa direction, mais croisa le regard méprisant de Chocolat et fronça les sourcils, arrêté dans son élan.

« Qu-quoi ?

-Oh, ça suffit !, explosa la jeune femme. Vous ne faites que vous plaindre de tout ! Est-ce que vous savez au moins faire autre chose que parler ? »

Sa colère surprit une partie des spectateurs et soulagea Anna de la sienne. Elle sentit Lloyd vaciller, le visage pincé comme s'il était plein de remords, alors qu'il murmurait le nom de la jeune femme. Derrière lui, Zélos avait un grand sourire et encouragea :

« Ouais ! Rentre-lui dans le lard à ce type insupportable ! »

Il fut suivi par la jeune femme dont le visage lui rappelait tant les victimes du projet Angélus, dont les propos furent énoncés avec une logique presque imparable :

« Vous critiquez les gens pour leur naissance ou leur éducation, choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas changer. C'est vous qui n'êtes pas humain. »

Le maire pâlit.

« Quoi ?, se récria-t-il Mais nous avions un arrangement avec les Désians ! Mon devoir est de protéger le village ! »

Il se tourna vers les autres villageois, quêtant leur soutient. À la grande surprise d'Anna ses propos rencontrèrent un silence dubitatif : il était allé trop loin. D'abord, personne n'osa parler, mais soudain Erwan, l'un des compagnons de jeu de Génis et de Lloyd, ouvrit la bouche :

« Génis est la personne la plus intelligente ici, fit-il d'une voix fluette pleine de certitude. Il sait calculer des choses que vous ne savez pas faire.

-Et le professeur fait peur quand elle est en colère, compléta sa sœur, mais quand je sais la réponse, elle est contente.

-Et Lloyd n'est pas très intelligent, mais il aide tout le monde au village. Il m'a même sauvé des monstres quand ils m'ont attaqué.

-Et Colette, elle tombe tout le temps et elle est maladroite, mais elle ne pleure jamais, même quand elle a mal. Elle est vraiment mature ! »

Anna ravala les mots qui lui étaient montés aux lèvres, qui pointaient que l'accord avec les Désians pouvait être rompu n'importe quand sans que le maire ne puisse rien faire. Ce que les autres disaient était autrement plus précieux : Lloyd était tourné vers eux, les yeux brillants et Génis et Raine semblaient aussi émus. Alors que Lloyd bafouillait quelque mot, le professeur se détourna, sortit de la foule aussi vite que possible, sans que personne n'ait le réflexe de la retenir.

« F-Fermez-là !, ordonna le maire en essayant de regagner son autorité. Vous n'êtes que des enfants qui ne savez rien de la vie.

-Oh, je vous en prie, intervint Anna avec tout le mépris qu'elle avait accumulé. Ces enfants ont compris plus de choses que vous !

-Oui, continua Chocolat. Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Et pas que vous ! Tout le monde a rendu l'Élue et ses compagnons responsables de tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez accompli, vous ?

-Mais nous sommes impuissants !, protesta le maire.

-Oui, approuva une matrone derrière Anna. Mais même impuissants, nous pouvons aider l'Élue et son groupe s'ils ont besoin de repos au village.

-Monsieur le maire, l'approuva son voisin, vos propos sont tellement superficiels et même un enfant peut s'en rendre compte.

-C'est ça ! Vous dites que vous êtes impuissants et vous vous en remettez à l'Élue, mais il suffit que le rapport de force change pour que vous la blâmiez ?!

-Dans tout les cas, intervint Chocolat avec un calme forcé, Forcystus est mort. Le village est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

-Nous allons héberger l'Élue et les gens de la Ferme, finit la matrone sans douceur. Monsieur le maire, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. »

Anna sentit sa gorge se nouer en entendant l'approbation qui passa entre les rangs. Elle se souvint de la peur qu'elle avait dû affronter lorsque les gens comprenaient qu'elle fuyait, des regards qui la traversaient comme si elle était un fantôme par des gens trop lâches pour l'aider. Elle avait appris à l'accepter comme une fatalité, et voilà que la foule la prenait de court.

« Tout le monde, fit Lloyd la voix pleine de la même émotion. Vous êtes sûrs…

-Je suis un Demi-Elfe, vous vous souvenez ?, ajouta Génis dont la voix trembla un peu.

-Tu as grandi ici, et c'est presque la même chose pour Lloyd, intervint l'un des gardes. »

Comme Raine avant lui, le meilleur ami de son fils avait les larmes aux yeux et bafouilla des remerciements pendant que le maire s'en allait rageusement. Il y eut un silence Anna passa une main dans le dos de Lloyd qui tentait de cacher combien il était touché. Il lui sourit, avant de se dégager doucement pour aller parler avec Chocolat un peu à l'écart. Anna se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait soutenue :

« Il faudrait trouver comment nourrir tout le monde et leur trouver au moins des couvertures, commença-t-elle sans savoir si son intervention serait bien reçue. Et, si possible, commencer à faire la liste des gens ici, et savoir où ils ont de la famille pour les prévenir.

-Je vais faire le tour des maisons pour voir qui peut donner des couvertures et qui a de la place pour faire dormir des gens, approuva la matronne avec résolution. On va donner des lits aux blessés d'abord, qu'ils puissent se remettre vite, et aussi utiliser les granges, le foin sera plus confortable que le sol de l'école. Oh, et trouver des vêtements, ce n'est pas possible qu'ils se promènent dans des tenues aussi usées. »

Anna hocha la tête. À côté d'elle, elle avait entendu Chocolat s'excuser, parlant d'une certaine Marble – un récit qui ne lui disait rien. Elle devina, au visage de son fils, que c'était parce que la blessure était encore fraîche. Elle hésita, partagée entre l'envie de réconforter son fils et d'aider les survivants dans l'école, attendit que Lloyd finisse sa conversation pour se porter à ses côtés. Elle lui serra l'épaule.

« Tu as bien agi, murmura-t-elle. Je suis fière de toi. »

Lloyd lui sourit en ravalant ses larmes.

« Je vais voir comment va le professeur, annonça-t-il. Et après, il faut qu'on aille voir papa, pour Colette. Tu rentres avec nous ? »

Elle regarda autour : les villageois, une fois la décision prise, semblaient décidés à aider les prisonniers et s'organisaient aisément. Elle se sentit très détachée, comme si son rôle parmi eux s'était déjà fini, et hocha la tête.

« Viens me voir quand vous serez prêt à partir. »

Lloyd lui sourit et s'éloigna d'un bon pas. Anna retourna vers l'école, et vit trois villageois s'activer autour d'une carte de Sylvarant.

« Ah, Anna, vous savez écrire, non ? Venez nous aider. On va faire des cartes pour trouver les familles de ces pauvres gens, pour savoir qui prévenir et où. Ils doivent tous attendre des nouvelles ! »

Anna saisit le crayon et le papier qu'on lui tendait. Elle revint vers l'école mal à l'aise, et se concentra pour interroger les prisonniers. A plusieurs reprises, elle voulu leur dire qu'elle avait été comme eux, mais les mots ne pouvaient pas franchir ses lèvres. La journée l'avait épuisée et elle sentait que quelque chose de plus profond devait changer, et vite, et elle sentait qu'elle se préparait inconsciemment à prendre une décision. Elle abandonna son poste sans regret lorsque Lloyd vint la chercher, heureuse de s'éloigner de ses souvenirs. Il avait le visage sombre et expliqua rapidement :

« Colette est malade, à cause de son cristal. On ne sait pas ce que c'est. »

Il avait les poings serrés, plein d'une colère impuissante, qui devait s'ajouter à l'échec apparent de leur plan. Anna ne put que lui serrer l'épaule et espérer que Dirk saurait que faire.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village et Anna se figea en apercevant la personne qui accompagnait l'adolescente.

Kratos.


	7. A la lumière crue du soleil

_**AN :** Non, je ne vous avais pas oubliés ! Voilà le chapitre suivant que j'espère que vous apprécierez. J'en profite pour vous dire à tous un grand merci de me laisser des reviews. J'ai un internet très très très aléatoire, et du coup, c'est compliqué de vous répondre, mais ma gratitude est là. Vraiment._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : à la lumière crue du soleil**

Le voyage jusque chez Dirk se déroula dans une ambiance abattue. Entre la maladie de Colette, ajoutée à l'échec de la séparation des mondes, le groupe se trouvait devant une impasse et cela se ressentait sur leurs visages. Ils cheminaient deux par deux à cause de l'étroitesse du chemin. Lloyd et Génis ouvraient la marche, dans un silence que Zélos rompait régulièrement avec des inanités, évidement reçues avec irritation de la part des deux amis. Juste derrière eux, Colette s'était réfugiée dans un silence mélancolique et marchait à côté de Préséa qui, si elle la contemplait parfois avec inquiétude, ne tentait pas de la faire parler. Devant Anna, Raine et Régal parlaient à voix basse : elle comprit qu'ils listaient tout les lieux où quelqu'un pour identifier le mal dont souffrait Colette. Anna et Kratos fermaient la marche. Elle était monté sur Noïshe afin de ne pas les ralentir et plus tôt Kratos s'était peu à peu laissé dépasser par les autres pour arriver à sa hauteur. Son visage glacé ne reflétait aucune émotion, et même Anna n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le fil de ses pensées. Il y avait un calme dans ses pas qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son arrivée à Isélia, comme s'il était parvenu à une décision. Elle doutait fortement qu'il ait changé explicitement d'allégeance : son isolement soulignait la méfiance dont les autres l'entouraient. Mais il n'était plus l'homme accablé par sa loyauté par Mithos, elle était prête à en jurer – et cela ramenait à son esprit leur dernière conversation avant d'avoir appris qu'Yggdrasill avait décidé de suivre Lloyd.

« J'ai profité de la situation pour déclencher plusieurs simulations à Welgaïa, murmura soudain Kratos. »

Anna dissimula son sursaut : il avait parlé si bas qu'elle était presque certaine qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre. Il gardait ses yeux fixés devant lui, et elle l'imita.

« Séparer les mondes est impossible, continuait-il. Le seul moyen pour Lloyd serait de réunifier les mondes et de faire germer la Graine Suprême.

-Et l'Épée Sacrée ?, chuchota-t-elle. Comment la récupérer ?

-J'ai trouvé un moyen, répondit-il, mais il me faut encore du temps. Mithos me surveille de trop près pour que je puisse me dépêcher. »

Les mains d'Anna se crispèrent dans la fourrure de Noïshe à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de le contempler – son visage résolu se surimposa à celui de Lloyd, le poids des années et de l'expérience en plus et avec lui, le poids des échecs et du désespoir.

« Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle à la place de tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu crier.

-Je ne pourrai pas revenir ici. C'est trop dangereux. »

Brusquement, il tourna la tête vers elle – elle se perdit dans ses yeux, dans l'émotion nue qui y brillait, sa résolution, son calme, et au-delà, l'évidence : s'ils voulaient l'épée…

Quelque chose en elle se fêla lorsqu'elle osa penser avec lucidité qu'il allait mourir. Kratos dut le sentir car sa main se referma une seconde sur sa cuisse en un geste de réconfort qui pâlissait devant sa détresse.

« Ne sois pas triste, murmura-t-il. Cela devait arriver. »

Elle ne sut pas lui répondre – il y avait dans son renoncement un calme mortifère. Anna sut qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Kratos avait toujours cherché l'absolution. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait sauvée, pour cela qu'il avait juré loyauté à Mithos, pour cela qu'il se sacrifiait pour leur fils à présent.

Il allait mourir.

Anna se sentit fragile comme une feuille balayée par le vent. Le désespoir qui l'habitait était trop grand pour les pleurs : elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier. À côté d'elle, Kratos marchait, les yeux tournés résolument vers l'avant, et semblait loin, si loin d'elle.

.

Anna ne desserra pas les dents jusqu'à leur arrivé à la maison. Elle aurait aimé se sentir révoltée ou en colère, mais tout en elle semblait comme recouvert d'un voile d'insensibilité.

Devant la maison, la majorité du groupe décida de rester à l'extérieur pour laisser à Colette un peu d'intimité pendant qu'ils parlaient avec Dirk. Lloyd, Kratos et Anna l'accompagnèrent à l'intérieur. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps que le nain reconnaisse son fils et qu'ils se retrouvent, tout semblait normal et Lloyd donna l'impression de rajeunir et retrouver l'âge qu'il avait réellement. Un sourire absurde monta aux lèvres d'Anna, traversée par une vague d'amour devant son fils et sa jeunesse. Mais bientôt, Kratos s'avança pour attirer son attention et la parenthèse fut fermée :

« Dirk, commença-t-il avec plus d'emphase qu'il n'était nécessaire, nous sommes ici à la demande de la famille de Colette. Ils souhaitent que tu l'aides. »

Le nain fronça les sourcils, peut-être parce que Kratos avait posé la question et pas son fils, peut-être devant le ton formel qu'il avait employé – un réflexe lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'aise, un reste de son éducation noble qui avait autrefois amusé Anna sans fin. Dirk accepta sans hésiter, les incita à repartir à l'extérieur, conscient de la manière dont Colette semblait se recroqueviller sur elle-même lorsqu'on la regardait.

Anna écoutait les quatre autres parler quand elle eu l'impression que l'intérieur la suffoquait. Comme ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'elle, elle s'éclipsa pour s'asseoir sur le banc à l'extérieur qui se situait à côté de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne rêvait que de dormir, laisser passer le temps autour d'elle et surtout, surtout, ne pas contempler le futur.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour trouver Raine qui la regardait, sourit difficilement sans savoir que répondre. Heureusement, le professeur continua :

« Je comprends que ce soit un choc. De revoir les prisonniers de la Ferme, je veux dire. »

Anna ouvrit la bouche pour la corriger ou l'approuver, hésita et finit par se décider pour une demi-vérité :

« Ce sont des souvenirs que je n'aime pas retrouver. »

Raine posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et n'ajouta rien. Anna ferma de nouveau les yeux, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dirk les appellent à l'intérieur. Elle laissa passer les autres devant elle, devinant au visage du nain qu'il n'avait aucune solution à proposer. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, Dirk s'excusait et leur conseillait de demander sur Tethe'alla. Un silence amer s'installa sur le groupe, et Anna intervint :

« Passez au moins la nuit ici – vous avez besoin de dormir. »

Sa suggestion entraîna un murmure d'approbation, sauf de la part de Kratos.

« Je suis obligé de refuser poliment, indiqua-t-il avant de les gratifier d'un salut collectif. »

Le visage de Lloyd s'assombrit alors que son père passait la porte. Il le suivit à l'extérieur, et après une seconde d'hésitation, Anna fit de même. Elle entendit son fils demander d'une voix presque déçue s'il comptait vraiment rentrer au Cruxis et vit Kratos se raidir avant de se tourner vers Lloyd et de le gratifier d'un regard glacé, presque condescendant. Anna savait qu'il l'utilisait régulièrement pour dissuader les questions. Lloyd, lui, ne pouvait pas le deviner et fut d'autant plus refroidit par les mots de son père :

« Je suis un Ange du Cruxis. »

Il baissa la tête pendant une seconde, mais écouta ses intuitions et insista :

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas obéi aux ordres d'Yggdrasill et laissé la Graine suprême tranquille ? »

-J'ai mes raisons… c'est tout, éluda Kratos. Mais en fin de compte, Martel n'a pas été perdue. Et cela correspond aux souhaits d'Yggdrasill. »

Le visage de Lloyd devint orageux, et Anna n'osa pas intervenir. Elle devinait que Kratos voulait couper tout lien affectif avec leur fils pour que ce dernier ne pleure pas sa mort, mais la déception dans la voix de son fils la fit trembler lorsqu'il s'obligea à conclure :

« C'est vrai alors… Tu es vraiment notre ennemi… »

Lloyd regardait le bout de ses chaussures, comme un enfant que l'on avait injustement puni. Anna sentit que la décision qui effleurait son esprit depuis Isélia était en train de se cristalliser.

« Attends, prononça-t-elle. »

Elle avait insufflé à sa voix tout ce qu'elle avait de volonté, et l'attention des deux hommes se porta sur elle. Elle articula en priant pour qu'elle ne s'y soit pas prise trop tard, en regardant Kratos dans les yeux, espérant qu'il lise en elle et comprenne :

« Ce n'est pas la bonne manière de s'y prendre. »

Cela dut fonctionner : son visage se contracta et il se recula d'un pas.

« Maman ?, demanda Lloyd qui ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle eut l'impression de vaciller devant l'énormité du choix qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, se sentit brusquement exposée à côté de la fenêtre, devant l'entrée. Elle serra sa canne entre ses doigts et se dirigea vers l'enclos de Noïshe. Son fils et Kratos la suivirent, l'un plein d'interrogations, et l'autre dubitatif et craintif. Anna s'assit sur la souche que Dirk utilisait pour fendre le bois : la conversation serait suffisamment difficile pour rajouter sa jambe douloureuse. Elle regarda son fils et la myriade de questions qu'il refrénait :

« Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites, commença-t-elle pour gagner encore quelques secondes. Kratos est –

-Anna, intervint ce dernier, une supplique dans la voix.

-Lloyd a besoin de savoir, répondit-elle immédiatement.

-Savoir quoi ?, insista celui-ci avec une inquiétude de plus en plus manifeste. »

Anna laissa passer une seconde, en espérant que Kratos prendrait sur lui de tout avouer, parce que les mots auraient plus de valeur pour leur fils s'il le faisait lui-même. Il ne desserra pas les lèvres.

« Kratos est ton père, avoua-t-elle enfin dans un souffle. »

Elle avait toujours refusé d'imaginer la réaction de Lloyd à ses mots, pour ne pas présumer de ses sentiments, pour lui laisser toute liberté de réagir. Son fils se raidit, pâlit.

« Lui ? Mais – mais… Il nous a trahi ! Il a fait souffrir Colette ! Il – il fait partie du Cruxis ! »

La colère, le rejet, la panique et l'incompréhension se disputaient sur son visage. Anna fit un pas en avant, pour tenter d'adoucir sa révélation, mais Lloyd se recula vivement.

« Non ! Ne – ne m'approche pas maintenant ! »

Elle le vit, impuissante, faire demi-tour pour disparaître de l'autre côté de la maison.

« Anna, qu'essayais-tu de faire ? »

Kratos avait tenté de garder un ton égal, vaguement réprobateur, mais elle sentait la douleur qui le traversait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas alléger. Elle se sentait fine, fragile et étrangement aiguisée comme la lame d'une épée.

« Crois-tu que ne rien savoir va l'aider ?, demanda-t-elle à la place. Qu'il ne souffrira pas plus en sachant que son père est mort pour lui après – »

Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin dans sa pensée. À côté d'elle, Kratos décroisa ses bras, évita son regard et se rendit sans un mot à ses arguments.

« Cela lui aurait été plus facile, murmura-t-il avec plus de douceur. Au moins sur le moment. »

Anna secoua la tête :

« Seulement sur le moment, corrigea-t-elle et Kratos savait qu'elle avait raison. »

Ils contemplèrent en silence le vide laissé par leur fils.

« Il faut vraiment que je parte, reprit Kratos à regret. Mithos me surveille. »

Anna hocha la tête, les oreilles sifflantes, la jambe douloureuse.

« Je leur expliquerai la vérité seule, annonça-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il hésita.

« Pour Colette… Dis-leur de rechercher dans les archives de la Guerre de Kharlan. La même chose est arrivée à Martel. S'ils ont des doutes, dis-leur de se souvenir des paroles de la licorne. »

Un sourire amer monta aux lèvres d'Anna, lein d'un amusement sardonique.

« Et malgré tout cela, tu sers toujours Mithos ?, demanda-t-elle. »

Kratos hésita, incapable de savoir comment lui répondre. Elle secoua la tête, se releva.

« Pars. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse immédiatement demi-tour, et elle avait commencé à se diriger dans la direction qu'avait pris Lloyd. Kratos était sur son passage, ne bougea pas. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son corps, de son visage. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés, unis dans tout ce qu'ils avaient tu, tout ce qu'ils savaient. Anna sentait la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne, son souffle sur son visage. Elle résista à l'envie pressante de le prendre dans ses bras pour atténuer la peine née du rejet de son fils et il ne tenta pas de chercher son réconfort. À la place, Kratos caressa sa joue avec une tendresse infinie.

« Hauts les cœur, souffla-t-il. »

Elle trembla, incapable de s'avouer combien elle avait besoin de cette compréhension, de ce soutien. Après quelques secondes, il se détourna, et elle le regarda partir, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle voulait faire pendant quelques instants.

.

Elle trouva Lloyd dans le jardin en compagnie de Colette, le visage froissé comme s'il allait pleurer – mais aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage. Les deux adolescents relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent ses pas. Immédiatement, Colette se recula.

« Je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-elle entre douceur et empressement. »

Anna hocha la tête, alla fouiller en elle pour trouver la force de lui sourire lorsqu'elle passa devant elle – l'adolescente lui répondit par une mimique triste. Une fois seuls, le silence pesa sur la mère et le fils comme une trahison.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?, demanda enfin Lloyd sans pouvoir cacher la douleur dans sa voix. »

Anna se sentait si épuisée que la vérité coula de ses lèvres comme un soupir :

« Au début, je ne savais pas comment. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il était en vie, et tu appelais Dirk Papa… J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas important, que c'était mieux de laisser le passé derrière nous. Et lorsque je l'ai revu, j'ai compris qu'il était retourné au Cruxis et je ne voulais pas – je ne pouvais pas te faire subir cela. »

Lloyd se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, se prit la tête dans les mains. Anna avança une main vers lui, mais il se recula. Ses doigts restèrent suspendus en l'air, esseulés. Elle laissa retomber son bras.

« Je ne comprends pas, continua Lloyd comme pour lui-même. Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Pourquoi il reste au Cruxis ? Pourquoi il nous a trahis ?! »

Anna hésita : ses questions semblaient plus refléter sa confusion que demander des réponses précises, qu'elle savait fondamentalement insuffisante au regard de la trahison qu'il ressentait.

« S'il montre la moindre déloyauté envers Yggdrasil, le Cruxis aurait envoyé ses légions contre toi., expliqua-t-elle. C'est la seule manière de te garder en vie. »

Lloyd assimila l'information en silence et Anna trembla à l'idée qu'il la rejette ou qu'il refuse une seconde fois son père biologique – et pourtant, il en avait le droit. Elle l'entendit déglutir.

« Il n'est pas de son côté ?, demanda son fils d'une voix qui trembla un peu. Il… n'est pas vraiment notre ennemi ? Il… Il a fait ça pour me protéger ? »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Cette fois, quand Anna l'attira contre elle, il se laissa faire. Elle lui caressa le dos comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant et avait un gros chagrin, et essaya de le réconforter :

« Il a fait ça pour te protéger, confirma-t-elle. Il t'aime. »

Lloyd hocha la tête contre son épaule et elle sentit qu'il se détendait un peu. Elle continua de l'étreindre, le laissant puiser un peu de réconfort et ordonner ses pensées. Enfin, il se détacha d'elle :

« Je comprends, dit-il d'une voix résolue. Mais… Je ne peux pas le considérer comme mon père, d'accord ? »

Anna hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas surprise, ni même déçue – elle avait simplement espéré dans un coin de son cœur une acceptation totale et immédiate, utopique.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, approuva-t-elle avec douceur. Allons rejoindre les autres : il y a des choses que vous devez savoir. »

Elle se leva avec difficulté et boita jusqu'à l'intérieur, soutenue par son fils. En rentrant, elle remarqua que le groupe avait été complété par Sheena qui avait certainement pris soin de ne pas les déranger. Régal et Génis se relayaient autour d'une marmite, et Anna réalisa qu'il devait être déjà l'heure du dîner. Elle vit tout cela, et la porte se ferma dans son dos avec un claquement sec qui attira l'attention de tous. Elle sentit les regards interloqués ou réprobateurs se poser sur elle. Elle n'en tint pas compte, d'abord, et boita jusqu'à une chaise. Enfin, elle prit une grande inspiration, rassembla ses forces, et commença par une question :

« Je suppose que Colette vous a mis au courant ? »

Divers hochements de tête. L'adolescente s'excusa :

« Pardon, ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait, et je ne savais pas comment… Pardon. »

Anna secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Cela rend les choses plus faciles. »

Malgré ses mots, elle s'interrompit. Ces regards, cette attention qui pesaient sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise car

ce n'est pas ton rôle. Tu n'as pas un nom assez ancien pour que ta voix puisse monter haut et fort en bonne société. Pire : tu es une femme et la seconde enfant de la famille. Mais là, les regards sont tournés vers toi, prêts à te juger et te condamner. Mais – les visages d'Esther et de James passent dans ton esprit – tu ne recules pas :

« En quoi est-ce si gênant ?, répètes-tu.

-M-mais, c'est une abomination ! Un couple comme cela, dans une si bonne famille ! »

Et les réactions se dégradent, aidées par la réprobation totale. Tu sens la tête te tourner devant les affirmations bornées qui te font face, et tu penses que c'est par cela qu'il faut commencer, changer les esprits, les réactions, et que peut-être, juste peut-être tu peux le faire, mais là, les arguments t'échappent

et la voix de Raine, glaciale, l'empêcha de rassembler ses pensées :

« De mon point de vue, deux conclusions s'imposent. Soit tu es aussi un agent du Cruxis, soit Kratos joue un étrange rôle d'agent double. »

Brusquement ramenée au présent, Anna secoua la tête, amusée presque malgré elle.

« Si la réalité pouvait être simplifiée ainsi, tu serais déjà fixée, répondit-elle avec une légèreté qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Si Kratos avait le choix, il aiderait Lloyd et resterait fidèle à Yggdrasill.

-Parce qu'il apprécie ce psychopathe en plus ?, s'exclama Zélos avec un mépris exagéré. »

Cette fois, son éclat ne lui attira aucune remontrance, et Anna soupira.

« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas si simple, maintint-elle. Et si je dois être honnête, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

-Pardon ?, s'exclama Génis. Lloyd vient d'apprendre que ce sale type est son père est ce n'est pas l'important ?! »

-Non, insista-t-elle avec fermeté. C'est important pour Lloyd, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette conversation.

-Alors pourquoi en parler maintenant ?, interrogea Préséa. »

Sa logique froide servit de tremplin pour qu'Anna commence ses révélations :

« D'abord parce qu'il sait que vous trouverez le remède de la maladie dont souffre Colette dans les chroniques de la guerre de Kharlan. L'un des compagnons de Mithos a souffert du même mal. »

Un silence. Les regards convergèrent vers Colette, revinrent sur Anna.

« Comment en est-il certain ?, demanda prudemment Régal.

-Il n'a pas eu le temps de me l'expliquer. Il a mentionné des paroles d'une licorne… »

Elle laissa sa voix en suspens en espérant que cette indication suffirait et vit Sheena froncer les sourcils.

« Elle a mentionné quelque chose à propos de Martel, se remémora-t-elle. Qu'elle vivait pour guérir sa maladie, ou quelque chose de similaire. »

Colette hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Mais je pensais qu'elle parlait de la déesse… Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un prénom fréquent ? »

Anna sentit son sang se glacer – ils n'étaient pas au courant. Ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer au Cruxis sans savoir qui était vraiment Martel, sans avoir aucune idée de la toile de mensonges qui entourait le monde.

« Pas exactement, s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix blanche. »

De nouveau elle fut au centre de toute l'attention. Elle avala sa salive : il n'y avait pas de moyens d'adoucir cette révélation.

« Maman ?

-Martel n'est pas une déesse, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de garder un ton égal. Elle était une Demi-Elfe, et la sœur du héros Mithos. Lorsqu'elle est morte, il a fondé le Cruxis pour permettre sa résurrection et a séparé les mondes afin qu'ils cessent de puiser dans le Mana alors que l'Arbre sacré était mort... Mithos est Yggdrasill. »

Elle laissa les exclamations de surprise et les questions l'interrompre, vit Colette pâlir – de tout ceux présents, elle était la plus croyante – puis se ressaisir. Dirk la considéra quelques secondes, dut sentir son épuisement et intervint :

« Mangeons. Ça m'a l'air d'une histoire qui va durer un bon moment. »

Régal et Raine apportèrent les plats qui avaient fini de cuire et s'occupèrent de servir tout le monde. Anna les laissa faire, rassemblant son courage et ses idées pour être la plus claire possible. À l'invitation du nain, elle commença par la Guerre de Kharlan, revint sur les pactes de Mithos, la création de l'Épée Éternelle et enfin la séparation entre les mondes et la manière dont Yggdrasill avait créé le culte de Martel. Quand elle eut fini, son assiette était froide et presque pleine, et la fatigue lui donnait l'impression de flotter. Les autres avaient écouté en silence, à la fois figés par la surprise et attentifs. Raine poussa un long soupir.

« Récapitulons, fit-elle en décidant d'être la plus pragmatique possible. Partant du principe que tu dis la vérité, si nous voulons vaincre Mithos, il nous faut faire un pacte avec Origin, trouver un moyen pour que Lloyd manie l'épée Éternelle, la voler à Yggdrasill et l'utiliser pour faire germer la Graine Suprême.

-C'est cela, confirma Anna presque assommée par cette liste d'impossibilités. »

Et elle puisa dans le calme détaché de son épuisement pour dire la dernière chose qu'il devaient savoir – que Lloyd devait savoir. Malgré tout, le cœur lui monta aux lèvres et elle déglutit avec difficulté.

« Le sceau d'Origin est différent des autres, s'entendit-elle prononcer d'une voix atone. Mithos savait depuis le début qu'il trahirait son serment et que n'importe quel invocateur serait libre de prononcer un nouveau pacte. Il a donc lié le sceau au Mana de Kratos.

-Maman ?, demanda Lloyd avec appréhension, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement ? »

Par miracle, Préséa lui évita de répondre :

« Le Mana corporel est l'énergie vitale. Si le sceau est lié à celui de Kratos, il devra expulser le Mana de son corps. Les êtres vivants meurent après un tel acte dans quatre-vingt dix-sept pour cents des cas. L'impact des exsphères sur ce taux est inconnu. »

Un long silence. Lloyd dévisagea sa mère :

« Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait. Tu savais qu'il allait…

-Oui, confirma-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Et – mais – ça – ça ne te fait rien ?! »

Anna se sentit vaciller. Elle était au bout de ses forces, mais elle ne voulait pas se briser maintenant, pas devant son fils, pas devant des étrangers.

« Bien sûr que si !, répondit-elle avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai rien dit la dernière fois où vous êtes venus ? S'il y avait eu un autre moyen… »

Elle sentit sa voix se rompre et s'arrêta. Lloyd avait baissé la tête, et elle se haïssait de lui imposer une telle responsabilité lorsque tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était sauver le monde.

« Et… Kratos ? C'est… aussi ce qu'il veut ? »

"Ne sois pas triste", lui avait-il dit. Et il ne le semblait pas, lui, pas même résigné. Comme si cela ne le touchait pas.

« C'est ce qu'il a décidé, murmura-t-elle plus proche des larmes que jamais. »

Lloyd hocha la tête gravement, retenant sa révolte et son sentiment d'injustice. Anna aurait voulu lui demander pardon parce qu'elle savait à quel point ces révélations étaient cruelles. Mais elle avait choisi de le faire – et cela ne changerait rien.

« Allons nous coucher, intervint soudain Dirk. Les meilleures décisions sont prises à tête reposée. »

Ses mots secouèrent le reste du groupe. Zelos et Sheena rassemblèrent les couverts, Présea et Colette commencèrent à faire la vaisselle pendant que les autres partaient vaquer à leurs occupations. Anna les laissa s'activer, incapable de trouver l'énergie de bouger, de retourner parmi les vivants. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque Dirk s'approcha, et ne sentit qu'un vague sentiment de malaise à l'idée qu'il veuille la réconforter. Lloyd n'était pas venu la voir, il s'était éloigné, devait avoir besoin de penser. Elle le vit rejoindre Génis à l'extérieur et commencer à parler avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sursauta quand une main se referma sur son épaule et trouva Raine en face d'elle, le visage fermé mais dénué de colère.

« C'est un lourd poids que tu lui imposes, déclara le professeur.

-Je sais, répondit Anna en refusant de nouveau l'envie de s'excuser ou de se justifier. »

La Demi-Elfe la considéra encore quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place, admit-elle finalement. Mais – Lloyd est solide. Plus solide que la plupart d'entre nous. Il se relèvera. »

La poigne de Raine se raffermit sur son épaule jusqu'à devenir douloureuse :

« Mais si tu lui as menti pour le compte du Cruxis, il ne te pardonnera jamais.

-Crois-tu que j'en serais capable ?, demanda Anna sans trouver l'énergie de se mettre en colère ou d'ironiser. »

Raine grimaça.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais juré que tu étais aussi ignorante que nous sur la nature de ce monde, répondit-elle d'un ton dur. Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais juré que tu n'étais pas le genre de personne à te laisser entraîner par un homme comme Kratos… Et pourtant. »

Anna la regarda longuement.

« Kratos m'a sauvé de la ferme, répondit-elle en articulant ses mots lentement. Il est resté avec moi pendant toute ma guérison. Il m'a offert un futur quand je ne voyais que le néant. »

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Il n'était pas retourné au Cruxis, à l'époque. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Le Kratos que tu as connu n'est pas celui que j'ai aimé. »

Les mots lui brûlèrent la gorge une fois prononcé tant ils semblaient faux et pourtant pleins de sa certitude. Raine la regardait avec surprise – elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle déclaration.

« Je… »

Le professeur hésita.

« Je suis censé savoir mieux que quiconque de ne pas parler sans avoir tous les faits. »

Anna lui sourit – ce serait les seules excuses qu'elle obtiendrait de Raine.

« Tu protégeais Lloyd, répondit-elle simplement. »

Ses mots n'étaient pas non plus une absolution.

.

Anna s'était éclipsée tôt, épuisée de ses émotions, incapable de regarder son fils dans ses yeux, mais le sommeil n'était pas venu. Elle avait attendu : les voix et les bruits de pas avaient fini par se taire. Enfin, elle osa ressortir pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle savait que Lloyd et Génis dormaient dans la chambre à l'étage et que les autres s'étaient installés dehors en affirmant que la nuit était assez belle pour ne pas être entassés dans la pièce à vivre. Plutôt que de retrouver sa chambre, trop petite, étouffante, elle s'assit sur une chaise, ferma les yeux, espérant que son esprit s'arrête de tourner entre le souvenir de la journée qui venait de passer, le futur résolument sombre malgré l'espoir que voulait porter Lloyd, et…

« M'man ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise, vit son fils. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu descendre les escaliers.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?, demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte trop tard de l'évidence de la réponse. »

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, hocha la tête et s'assit par terre, appuyé contre sa chaise comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

« J'ai essayé, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce que tu as dit et… »

Il soupira.

« C'est pas ce que j'imaginais, tu sais ? Je pensais que savoir comment réunifier les deux mondes serait une bonne nouvelle, mais… Je croyais qu'il devait y avoir un moyen, quelque part, pour que plus personne ne soit sacrifié. »

Il secoua la tête, et pendant quelques instants, il redevint l'adolescent qu'il était avant de partir, idéaliste, naïf, et jeune, si jeune…

« Tu ne sacrifies personne, nia Anna avec toute la douceur qu'elle put rassembler.

-Mais… !

-Kratos a fait son choix en connaissance de cause. Qu'il survive par miracle ou qu'il – qu'il meure, ce ne sera pas ta faute. »

Lloyd passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux courts mais ne répondit rien. Elle savait : c'était peut-être pire de savoir que Kratos avait fait ce choix-là de lui-même et qu'ils n'avaient aucune alternative devant eux.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, alors ?, demanda-t-il quand le silence s'étira trop longuement. Je veux dire – tu n'as rien dit à table, et… »

Anna ne s'attendait pas à répondre à cette question, ou plutôt, pas maintenant. Entre la maladie de Colette et ses révélations, elle avait imaginé qu'il attendrait un moment où ils auraient l'esprit plus libre. Et puis, elle comprit : il ne voulait pas penser au reste. Alors, pour lui, elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs :

« À la Ferme de Kvar, il y avait un endroit où la clôture était arrachée qui était assez loin des miradors… Tout le monde faisait en sorte que les Désians ne remarquent rien, et parfois, un prisonnier assez courageux tentait sa chance. Longtemps après mon arrivée, j'ai tenté la mienne. Je ne pensais pas réussir, mais j'avais compris que mon exsphère était spéciale et que j'étais la seule personne qui aiderait Kvar dans son projet. Je ne voulais pas, j'espérais qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas et qu'ils me tuent. Ils m'ont poursuivie et – Kratos est intervenu. Il avait quitté Mithos, à ce moment-là, et il voulait voir de lui-même le projet Angélus avec dans l'idée de l'arrêter. Il a proposé de me protéger. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, si je voulais survivre… »

Anna laissa sa voix s'éteindre une seconde.

Le silence te vrille les tempes, si intense après le déluge de paroles que tu viens d'infliger à Kratos, qui rassemble toutes tes frustrations, tes regrets et tes remords. Tu es en vie. Pas eux. Tu fuis et tu as cessé de te battre. Et en face de toi, le guerrier te regarde, comme s'il te voit pour la première fois. Tu ouvres la bouche – peut-être pour t'excuser, peut-être pour recommencer, mais il pose une main sur ton épaule qui te stabilise. Il ne dit rien. Il te regarde, tu sais qu'il te comprend, et c'est presque un miracle. Tu vacilles, et, tu es dans ses bras et sa peau est chaude et tu sais que tu es en vie, vivante, et le souffle te manque, et il est raide et mal à l'aise, mais ce n'est pas grave car, le nez contre son cou, tu sais, soudain, tu sens – tu vis. Il n'y a pas de mots pour cela.

Comme il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer à Lloyd ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

« C'est vot' mari ?, demande la serveuse. »

Tu hoches la tête : c'est tout comme, tu supposes, et c'est plus simple. Vous regardez ensemble Kratos qui marchande avec l'armurier.

« Il a pas l'air commode, dites donc ! »

Tu retiens un éclat de rire. Tu as envie de lui expliquer qu'elle ne voit rien, qu'elle ne comprend rien, qu'elle ne sait rien, mais les mots t'échappent. Kratos est… Kratos. Évidence indiscutable qui a tout à voir avec l'excitation et la légèreté qui t'envahit lorsqu'il se tourne vers toi. Mais évidence impartageable, sauf à la trivialiser, la faire mentir. Tu pourrais répondre qu'il est aussi doux qu'il semble dur, aussi prévenant qu'il manque de tact. Tu pourrais lui répondre que tu l'aimes ainsi, mais ce n'est pas assez. Il est. Tu es. C'est tout. Vous êtes tour à tour compagnons sur des chemins parallèles, alliés, amants, confidents. Alors tu souris et tu hausses une épaule alors que Kratos revient vers toi et s'installe à la table.

Non, il n'y avait pas de mots, il n'y en avait jamais eu, et Anna était dépourvue d'une partie du récit que Lloyd attendait.

« Quand je pense au futur, il n'y a que toi. »

La voix de Kratos est rauque et tu frissonnes. Ses mains sont serrées autour de tes doigts.

« Moi aussi, murmures-tu. »

C'est plus facile de l'avouer sous le couvert de la nuit. Tu tournes la tête vers lui et il regarde le ciel étoilé. Vous n'avez pas de futur, pas vraiment, parce que vous n'avez que de bref répits entre deux fuites précipités, souvent pour de fausses alertes. Vous n'avez pas de futur parce que tu vas bientôt mourir. Vous n'avez pas de futur parce que tu es incapable d'imaginer…

« Parle-moi, ordonnes-tu soudain sur une impulsion. Parle-moi de ce futur. »

Tu veux savoir, soudain, parce que tu veux – tu veux rêver. Vous vivez sur de rares fragments d'espoirs, et tu veux imaginer quelque chose de tangible. Un monde où à quatre-vingt dix ans, tu puisses te réveiller et le trouver à tes côtés. Kratos se tourne et s'appuie sur son coude. Il te dévisage un moment puis il commence à parler.

Non, vraiment, elle ne savait comment partager ces fragments d'intimités. Ce n'était peut-être pas un mal : c'était sans doute trop pour Lloyd, et ce récit, s'il devait exister un jour, serait pour plus tard. Elle choisit d'éluder :

« Nous avons fui, ensemble, et nous nous sommes rapprochés. Cela semblait presque inévitable. Et puis, un jour, j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte. J'ai hésité, parce que Kvar était sur nos talons et que ce n'était pas une vie pour un enfant mais… »

Elle sentit un sourire presque incongru lui monter aux lèvres au souvenir de la joie sereine qui avait éclos en elle, une fois la décision prise et que partageait plus discrètement Kratos.

« Tu étais trop évident pour nous, et nous avons décidé de prendre le risque, conclut-elle. »

Lloyd évita son regard.

« Pour vous ?, répéta-t-il presque timidement. Je veux dire, Kratos aussi ? »

Anna lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste tendre et acquiesça.

« Tu ne regrettes rien ? »

Tu relèves la tête pour voir Kratos dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ton regard revient sur le berceau de Lloyd et le bébé endormi qui l'occupe. Tu te souviens des doutes qui ont habités ta grossesse, aidés sans doute par les hormones, et de l'assurance de Kratos qui t'a soutenue et rassurée chaque jour sans hésiter.

« Non, réponds-tu avec certitude. »

Comme s'il a attendu cette réponse pour bouger, il traverse la pièce pour passer ses bras autour de ta taille.

« Bien. »

Et vous regardez ensemble le petit être qui dort sous vos yeux, confiant dans votre présence, inconscient du danger qui rode et tu n'as pas besoin de lui retourner la question.

« C'est lui qui m'a convaincue que c'était possible, expliqua Anna. Je – je voulais de toi bien sûr, mais j'avais peur, terriblement peur que notre vie te condamne. Si ton père n'avait pas été aussi sûr que nous arriverions à te protéger… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et choisit de continuer :

« Ta naissance m'a épuisée pendant des semaines. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi pendant ce temps. Il était – je ne sais pas. Il savait te calmer quand je n'y arrivais plus, et quand il t'avait dans les bras… »

Cette fois, elle ne put pas continuer, la gorge serrée

parce qu'il y a quelque chose, dans la manière que Kratos a de percher Lloyd sur ses épaules et de lui détailler les constellations qui t'émeut profondément. Alors tu restes en retrait, pleine d'une euphorie fragile comme les ailes d'un papillon, sans chercher à immortaliser ce moment, car tu sais que cette scène se répétera souvent, dans l'éternité des jours qui vous attendent. Alors tu les regardes, et tu sais que c'est de joie que ta gorge se serre

au souvenir de ce bonheur enfui, rompu contre leur gré.

« Quand il te portait dans ses bras, se força-t-elle à finir parce que Lloyd avait besoin de l'entendre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. »

Son fils hocha la tête et Anna se tut. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, mais elle sentait que Lloyd avait besoin de silence pour oser commencer à croire que son père l'avait aimé. Il finit par poser sa tête contre sa cuisse, le regard perdu dans le vague et Anna continua de lui caresser les cheveux, laissant le mouvement répétitif l'emporter loin des souvenirs et du futur qui se dessinait.

.

Anna se réveilla dans son lit. Elle supposa qu'elle s'était endormie et que Lloyd l'avait portée jusque dans sa chambre. Elle s'étira, écouta la rumeur inhabituelle des conversations accompagnées des bruits caractéristiques du petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'habilla rapidement pour les rejoindre, essayant d'ignorer ses incertitudes concernant l'accueil qu'elle recevrait de la part des amis de son fils, et les rejoignit. Elle eut droit à quelques sourires prudents de la part de Sheena et de Regal, un regard perçant de la part de Raine, et Lloyd la vit enfin. Ils échangèrent un sourire : son fils semblait presque en paix, presque reposé. Résolu, du moins, conclut-elle, et elle sentit une partie de son inquiétude s'alléger : lorsque Lloyd prenait ses décisions, il s'y tenait et refusait tout remord. Rassurée, elle s'assit à côté de Dirk qui semblait être parvenu aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard entre fierté, tendresse et une certaine solennité devant l'évidence : l'adolescent grandissait et traçait son propre chemin. Anna refusa de penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, au destin qui l'attendait si Kratos accomplissait ce qu'il avait décidé. Elle aurait tout le temps de se lamenter lorsque la maison serait de nouveau vide.

« Alors ?, demanda soudain Zélos avec un sérieux inhabituel. Tu as pris ta décision ? »

Aussitôt, les conversations cessèrent et les regards convergèrent vers Lloyd. Il hocha la tête.

« On va d'abord sauver Colette et en profiter pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'a fait Mithos. Une fois que Colette va bien… on verra. Peut-être qu'on trouvera une autre solution ?

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?, demanda Raine avec prudence mais fermeté.

-Alors Kratos a pris sa décision. Je ne l'aime pas, mais… Il a pris sa décision. »

Ses dernières paroles étaient dirigées vers sa mère, qui hocha la tête, tenta un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.


	8. Les nuits solitaires

**Chapitre 6 : Les nuits solitaires**

Depuis le départ de Lloyd, la vie d'Anna était plus remplie qu'auparavant. Son fils lui avait laissé Noïshe, en affirmant que les ptéroplans étaient plus rapides et plus pratiques pour se déplacer, et qu'elle avait besoin de l'animal plus qu'eux. Elle n'avait pas su dire non. Et Noïshe s'était révélé une bénédiction, parce qu'elle ne cessait de revenir au village pour aider les rescapés. La première fois, elle accompagnait Dirk pour parler des serti-clefs que les prisonniers recevraient. Le nain avait gagné une reconnaissance silencieuse de la part des rescapés.

Lorsqu'elle était rentré, Anna avait eu l'impression que leur maison lui semblait impossiblement grande, impossiblement vide, pleine d'un Lloyd plus jeune qui jouait à se cacher dans les ombres. Elle supposait que cette soudaine nostalgie était intimement liée à ses révélations, nourrie par la certitude que cette page de leur vie était définitivement tournée. En plus de cela, l'absence de Kratos attisait ses inquiétudes. Dirk acceptait cet état avec plus de philosophie, mais elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Comme toujours, ils s'épaulaient.

C'est ainsi qu'elle revenait toujours voir les rescapés de la ferme, mue par une force qu'elle peinait à comprendre. Chaque fois, d'autres visions du passé remontaient et la laissaient tremblante, déchirée, hantée par des morts qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment oubliés. Et pourtant chaque jour, elle évoluait auprès d'eux, distribuait rations et couvertures, les écoutait, leur parlait. Elle les regardait évoluer dans l'école sur la place du village pleine d'une compassion douloureuse : ceux qui se jetaient dans des conversations avec les villageois, désespérés de retrouver une vie banale, comme si cela pourrait adoucir leurs cauchemars, ceux qui se déplaçaient comme des fantômes silencieux et pénétrés de malheurs et de tragédies, ceux qui observaient la vie qui les entouraient comme si elle leur était étrangère et fascinante, ceux qui suivaient les prêtres venus les aider d'un regard avide, comme s'ils avaient en eux la réponse à leur épreuve. Elle les regardait tous et elle les comprenait.

Il n'y avait rien à dire pour les soulager. La Ferme ouvrait en eux des gouffres béants qui ne pouvaient pas se transcrire en mots – si ce n'est en récits de riens, en histoires insupportables, en silences. Elle savait aussi qu'ils partageaient tous la même honte, la même blessure : d'avoir survécu alors que tant d'autres étaient morts.

« Tu prendras ma couverture. »

Les yeux fiévreux te transpercent. Thomas est à la limite du délire, à la limite de la mort. Il a fondu comme neige au soleil depuis son arrivée tu ne sais pourquoi tu n'es pas comme lui, émaciée, squelettique, exténuée. Il est tombé malade, lui qui parlait si fort aux réunions, ou peut-être est-il tombé d'épuisement, lui qui semblait toujours rempli d'une énergie sans limite. Tu veux lui dire de conserver sa couverture – bien précieux dans les cellules trop froides quelque soit le temps. Tu veux lui dire qu'il vivra, qu'il ira mieux dans quelques jours, que ce n'est que passager. Il le sent, et ses doigts se referment un peu plus fort sur ton poignet.

« Tu prendras ma couverture, répète-t-il avec une détermination glacée. »

Tu veux lui dire que tu ne comprends pas, mais c'est faux. Thomas est le seul visage d'avant, la seule personne à toujours te désigner par ton prénom et non ton matricule ou un surnom et tu fais de même. Vous vous êtes retrouvés, familiers au milieu d'inconnus, et vous vous êtes alliés pour mieux survivre. Tu sais que d'autres personnes que tu as connues sont encore vivantes dans d'autres cellules, tu les vois de loin durant les journées de travaux forcés, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous parler. C'est en honneur de cette complicité que tu hoches la tête : on ne refuse rien à un homme qui va mourir.

Le lendemain, il a cessé de respirer. Tu songes à laisser sa couverture sur son cadavre pour qu'elle soit emportée avec lui, pour que tu ne te réchauffes pas avec le poids de sa mort. Ce serait un geste vain, le seul qui pourrait être un acte de résistance face à la bassesse que tu découvres en toi. Il fait froid. Tu ôtes un à un les doigts froids et crispés sur l'étoffe et tu t'en recouvres.

Anna sait que si elle demandait, si les rescapés osaient parler, ils auraient tous des histoires similaires, dons d'amis morts dont on s'est convaincu que c'était la seule manière d'honorer l'absence, vol de cadavres pour de meilleures chaussures ou une ration à moitié pourrie, alliances à double tranchant avec leur geôliers pour un meilleur traitement.

Les villageois les traitaient comme des martyrs ou des enfants blessés. Ce n'était pas faux. Ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir la mauvaise conscience qui vivait au fond d'eux, l'obligation qu'ils avaient eu de regarder en face leur bassesse et leurs compromis. Ils feraient semblant de l'oublier, bien sûr, comme elle. Cela ne changerait rien : les vertueux étaient morts à la Ferme.

Anna frissonna.

Et elle avait demandé à Lloyd de tuer son père. C'était pire, bien pire, que ses faiblesses passées.

.

« T'es sûre que ça ne te pèse pas ? »

Anna regarda Dirk avec surprise.

« Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle prudemment. »

Le nain eu un geste vague du poignet.

« Attendre des nouvelles de Lloyd sans savoir s'il est en vie. Savoir que s'il veut réaliser son but, son père va mourir. T'occuper des prisonniers chaque jour sans rien dire sur ce que tu as vécu. Revenir au village alors que tu as toujours préféré vivre ici. »

Anna continua à essuyer la vaisselle pensivement. Finalement, elle soupira :

« Si. Mais que veux-tu changer ? Je n'ai le choix qu'entre me morfondre ici et tenter d'être utile, autant que possible. Le reste… je ne peux rien y faire depuis longtemps. J'ai vécu avec, je peux continuer. »

Dirk la considéra longuement.

« Je suppose, dit-il prudemment. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans répondre. Elle aurait bien aimé ironiser, détourner la conversation, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle savait ce qu'il ne disait pas – préserve-toi, ne t'épuise pas. Il ne voulait que son bien, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas alors que Lloyd était loin, pas alors que Kratos avait choisi de mettre sa vie en jeu et qu'elle était coincée, ici, avec un jambe boiteuse et douloureuse.

.

Une autre journée se terminait. Anna rentrait sur le dos de Noïshe, épuisée, les oreilles sifflantes. Les prisonniers avaient commencé à parler. Certains. Les récits de leur captivité avaient été accueillis dans un silence gêné : c'était trop brutal, trop amer à entendre. Les villageois ne voulaient pas contempler le poids de l'inaction qui habitait leur conscience. Ils s'étaient enfuis dans le confort de leurs maisons, de leur surdité et elle –

– elle non plus n'avait pas su rester. Elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait, qu'elle aurait peut-être même le courage d'ajouter sa parole à la leur, mais non. C'était trop, trop de souvenirs et de morts et de regrets. Elle était revenue, tête basse, aussi lâche que les autres, d'une lâcheté inévitable peut-être, mais – non, c'était trop de souvenirs.

« Je les hais, chuchotes-tu avec rage, je les hais ! »

Kratos te regarde, le visage indéchiffrable, et tu as l'impression qu'il te juge.

« Quoi ? Ne dis pas que tu comprends pourquoi il font ça ! Je veux bien – je veux bien qu'ils aient sur leurs épaules des millénaires de discrimination, mais ils… »

Ta voix se brise.

« Je ne pensais pas cela, répond Kratos »

Sa voix possède le calme minéral que tu lui connais depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la vie il y a deux mois et elle brise ton éclat avec aisance.

« Mais tu n'es pas d'accord, insistes-tu. »

La première réponse que tu obtiens est un soupir. Tu croises les bras, avec l'impression qu'il est infiniment plus expérimenté que toi. Tu as appris que c'est probablement vrai, et tu essaies de ne pas trop te vexer.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, explique-t-il finalement. Mais la haine a mené à un tel système, et elle l'alimente. Tant que les gens se haïront ainsi, ce cercle de violence ne s'arrêtera pas.

-Alors quoi ?, te défends-tu faiblement. Je devrais… laisser cela derrière moi ? Laisser ce… ce truc me tuer sans dire un mot ? »

Il te regarde dans les yeux.

« Ai-je dit cela ? Je te dis simplement que si tu veux te venger, tu risques de t'abaisser à leur niveau. Je te dis de vivre – et si tu veux te battre contre eux, de ne pas les haïr. »

Tu voudrais t'opposer à ce qu'il raconte, mais en cet instant, il te rappelle douloureusement Esther et tu dois reconnaître qu'elle aurait pu te dire ces mots-là, qu'elle les disait autrement en parlant de voies et d'impasses Alors tu refermes ta bouche et évites son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole :

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile, continue-t-il comme s'il comprenait ce qui te traversait. Ni que tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère et de leur en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il t'ont pris. Mais… Si tu les hais, cela te détruiras et ils te survivront. »

Tu hoches la tête sans exprimer tes réticences. Tu n'as qu'une envie : que la conversation se termine. Le calme de la nuit vous enveloppe

et Anna ne se rendait pas compte du silence trop parfait qui l'entourait, jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrit la porte. Un bras l'empoigna, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et une lame fut pressée contre sa gorge. Les Désians ? Pourquoi ? Dirk ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Dirk ? Elle dut attendre, paniquée, que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et distingua enfin le nain, entouré par des anges qui le tenaient à leur merci.

« Bon, bon, fit une voix à côté d'elle, moi qui pensais que ce serait difficile... »

Un rire satisfait. Anna tourna la tête et détailla la personne qui venait de parler. Cheveux verts, maquillage outrancier, sourire méprisant. Trop tard, son corps fut traversé par un élan de violence et de panique pour se libérer, s'enfuir. Trop tard – un choc violent secoua son crâne et elle se sentit tomber.

.

Silence. Blancheur grisée, lumière blafarde. Silence. Carré blanc, barreaux, vitre sans tain qui la reflétait et la laissait perpétuellement effrayée qu'on l'observe de l'autre côté.

Yggdrasill avait ordonné son enlèvement. Où ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et personne n'était là pour le lui indiquer. Pourquoi ? La punissait-il pour avoir parlé ? Servait-elle de moyen de pression sur Lloyd ou Kratos ? Punition pour les projets de son fils ?

Les pensées naissaient et mouraient dans son esprit sans ordre ni logique. Comment allait Dirk ? Lloyd ? Kratos ? Les villageois ? Isélia avait-elle subi le courroux des anges ? Seule dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées, elle se perdait, se retrouvait, se perdait de nouveau. Elle retrouva de vieilles habitudes qu'elle avait prise à la Ferme lorsque Kvar et ses scientifiques passaient leurs journées à l'observer : compter sa respiration, des jeux d'addition et de multiplication, des listes de mots et d'idées. Il fallait tromper l'ennui, se donner quelque chose à faire pour que ses pensées ne tourbillonnent pas hors de son contrôle.

Il fallait attendre.

Et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait dû apprendre à faire, c'était attendre.

.

Silence. Anna comptait le temps aux repas qu'une main anonyme glissait sous la vitre. Elle avait décidé que deux repas indiquaient un jour. Ce n'était pas certain – rien n'était certain. Ce n'était pas l'important, il fallait juste qu'elle ait un moyen de se souvenir du temps qui passait pour ne pas se perdre dans l'éternité de l'attente, l'éternité du silence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle y arrivait moins bien que la première fois. Avait-elle minimisé ses souvenirs ? Ses nerfs étaient déjà à vif, et elle ne savait comment les calmer.

Souvenirs.

On t'a prise et on t'a emmenée ailleurs quelques jours après ton arrivée. Tu te laisses faire, abrutie par la mort de James et d'Esther, abrutie par ta capture et par le quotidien. Tu rejoins un petit groupe silencieux qui te regarde arriver sans expression – ni surprise ni joie ni pitié. Quand tu demandes où tu es et pourquoi, l'un deux hausses les épaules :

« On est là pour mourir plus tôt que les autres, c'est tout, marmonne un autre »

Lorsque Thomas vous rejoint, il reçoit une réponse similaire. Il s'installe sur le sol et sourit douloureusement :

« Quel confort, hein ? J'aimerais le même lit chez moi, ironise-t-il »

Tu as un sourire sans joie – tu ne sais pas à quel point son ironie te permettra de ne pas sombrer dans les jours suivants. Finalement, vous imitez les autres et fermez les yeux. Le silence n'est rompu que par le bruit de vos respirations – l'un d'entre vous râle, un son sifflant et rauque venant du fond de sa gorge. La nuit sera longue.

Le lendemain, des scientifiques arrivent comme pour votre arrivée à la Ferme. Tu n'essaies même pas de résister et tu les accompagnes. Dans un mois, tu seras seule dans ce carré blanc, seule à la merci de Kvar et de ses sbires, et soudain une pensée traversera la gangue d'indifférence qui t'entoure, un frémissement de vie, une urgence : il faut fuir. Tout de suite.

.

Il suffisait d'un souffle, d'un rêve, et tout recommençait. Attente insupportable. Incertitude atroce. Le monde manquait à Anna dans son entièreté. Elle aurait tout donné pour des nouvelles de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait tout donné pour un peu de soleil, un peu de vent ou même l'irritation d'une mouche coincée dans sa cellule.

Elle aurait tout donné pour cesser de penser, pour plonger dans une bienheureuse inconscience. Mais à chaque réveil, elle retrouvait les murs blancs, le silence, et ses souvenirs qui fourmillaient d'énergie à force d'avoir été trop contenus, qui l'assaillaient, vague par vague, et la jetait à terre.

« Hé, Anna ? Qui est-ce qui danse avec ton frère, là-bas ? »

Tout a commencé avec cette phrase. Tu tournes la tête vers les danseurs, là-bas, que tu as quittés pour boire un peu et reprendre ton souffle. Oui, c'est bien James qui tournoie, là-bas. Tu devines qu'il est en train de sourire, et il a l'air de s'amuser – c'est rare, il ne danse que par obligation. Sa partenaire a une robe d'un brun sombre, toute simple, mal ajustée et dans un tissu grossier. Tu les regardes tourner, et tu sais que tout le monde pense la même chose que toi : tu es envahie par la colère, par la honte et surtout par la crainte. Comment ose-t-il amener quelqu'un comme cela au bal ? Il ne sait pas l'affront que subira sa famille ? Qu'il subira lui-même ?

« Je ne sais pas, réponds-tu en affectant d'être nonchalante. »

Tu résistes à l'envie de fendre les flots des danseurs pour les séparer. Trop visible. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un hasard, qu'elle lui a demandé de danser et qu'il a eu pitié… Une seule danse, un geste noble et généreux. Rien de grave.

Mais la musique se termine, un autre air commence et ils ne se séparent pas. Tu as envie de te liquéfier. Tu sens que les autres les regardent, qu'ils se posent la même question que toi : qui est l'inconnue ? Qui est cette pauvresse qui évolue sans crainte parmi les nantis de Luin ? Qui a mis le grappin sur ton frère aîné, l'héritier, lui qui n'a jamais laissé personne trop espérer sa main – au désespoir de tes parents ? Tu portes régulièrement ton verre à tes lèvres en espérant paraître indifférente, mais tu entends les gens parler autour de toi. Plus que jamais, tu regrettes que tes grands parents aient été de pauvres paysans, que ton nom n'ait pas assez de prestige pour les obliger à baisser la voix.

Demi-Elfe.

Le mot est jeté et t'écorche les oreilles. Tu serres les doigts sur ton verre à vouloir le briser. Demi-Elfe. Exagération ? Ragot ? La gravité de la situation t'oblige à agir : discrètement, tu contournes les danseurs pour te rapprocher de James. Tu fixes la danseuse qui tournoie dans ses bras. Tu refuses de regarder leur danse – légère et sans maladresse – le visage de l'inconnue – plus beau et plus âgé que ce que tu avais imaginé – l'expression de joie sur le visage de ton frère – peut-être la première fois qu'il est joyeux lors d'un bal – tu ne veux regarder que ses oreilles.

Elle n'a même pas tenté de les cacher, comprends-tu de plus en plus horrifiée. Ses cheveux bruns sont maintenus dans un chignon lâche, orné de fleurs des champs – la parure des pauvres – et ses oreilles en dépassent, pointues, accusatrices.

Tu bous de rage mais tu refuses de causer une altercation : ce serait pire. Disparaître ? Fuir ? Non, non, pire signe de faiblesse. Ce n'est pas à toi de fuir les ricanements et les moqueries chuchotées autour. C'est à eux, et ils ne fuient pas.

Jamais ton frère n'a paru aussi heureux, aussi amoureux.

Tu as envie de l'étrangler.

Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

La main baissée de Kvar, et la tête d'Esther roulant aux pieds d'Anna.

Elle se réveilla de ce cauchemar qui lui semblait vieux comme le monde. Anna savait que ce n'était pas cela qui s'était passé : la tête n'avait pas roulé à ses pieds, elle avait été brandie pour que tout le monde voie, et Anna avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir un visage sans vie, pour que le souvenir d'Esther ne soit pas altéré par sa mort.

Depuis, l'incertitude de n'avoir rien vu rongeait ses cauchemars, revenait dès qu'elle s'inquiétait. Combien de fois Kratos l'en avait-il éveillée ? Combien de fois Lloyd ou Dirk avaient frappé à sa porte, la tirant du sommeil ?

Et sa cellule blanche, et le monde loin, et le silence. Qui vivait ? Que préparait le Cruxis ? Quel serait son rôle ? Pourquoi l'avoir emprisonnée et pas tuée ?

.

La main tremblante de Kratos sur ton poignet. Geste inattendu, inconnu, qui le surprend autant que toi. Il allait pour saisir ton bras, mais ses doigts se sont immobilisés sur la peau fragile de tes poignets, chauds, inconnus, et ton cœur a tremblé comme celui d'un oisillon. Tu le regardes. Il te regarde. Les mots qu'il voulait te dire sont oubliés, noyés par le moment, noyés par l'envie qui te traverse, soudaine, de ne pas bouger, de respirer au même rythme que lui. Tu veux que ta peau s'ouvre pour l'étreindre, accueillir en toi cet homme trop sérieux qui marche à tes côtés, tu veux que le temps s'arrête et vous fige dans ce moment, ses doigts chauds contre tes veines et tu crois qu'il peut les sentir palpiter. Tu ne veux pas qu'il retire ses doigts.

Mais Kratos ne te regarde pas. Il a baissé les yeux, le visage torturé. Tu devines aisément ses paroles – je ne peux pas, c'est trop beau, trop précieux pour moi. Tu penses la même chose – pour lui, son allégeance à Yggdrasill pour toi, la honte d'avoir survécu. Tu veux dépasser cela.

« Regarde-moi, dis-tu. »

Ce n'est ni un ordre ni une supplique, mais il relève immédiatement son visage. Il est déformé par l'horreur et tu chutes sans fin dans le vide, accompagnée par la vision insupportable de Lloyd qui tombe lui aussi, qui va rebondir sur les mêmes rochers que toi.

Anna pressa ses poings contre ses yeux quand elle compris qu'elle s'était réveillée d'un cauchemar. Il lui laissait un goût de panique : son esprit était persuadé qu'ils étaient tous morts et qu'Yggdrasil se vengerait en exposant leurs cadavres rigidifiés. Elle avait dans les narines l'odeur des corps qui pourrissaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une impression, de la paranoïa, et que c'était une idée insensée – elle n'avait que peut de valeur dans cet affrontement. Yggdrasill ne se vengerait pas d'elle, il l'utiliserait pour se venger de quelqu'un d'autre.

Anna sentait que le flot immense des souvenirs était prêt à la mettre à terre. Elle en deviendrait folle. Tant de réminiscences qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé revenir pour pouvoir vivre avec Lloyd dans une maison étriquée, avec un nain, à côté d'un village tout aussi désuet. Tant de souvenirs qu'elle avait abandonnés comme un serpent abandonne sa mue pour pouvoir supporter un quotidien répétitif et y trouver une sorte de joie ou de calme. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour se distraire, maintenant que son passé lui était revenu en plein cœur, elle se noyait.

Elle avait cessé de compter ses repas, cessé de tenter de mesurer le temps. Elle passait son temps à dormir, à s'inquiéter pour Lloyd, Dirk, Kratos, à se souvenir. Elle avait été bien plus forte à la Ferme – mais c'était différent, elle avait eu un opposant, visible, et sa vie n'était pas une longue attente dans une pièce blanche et vide qui n'en pouvait plus d'isolement et de luminosité.

.

Quand la vitre se souleva, Anna avait cessé d'y croire. Elle vit d'abord apparaître un sol verdâtre, dans la même matière que sa cellule. Ensuite il y eut huit pieds – une paire chaussée de blanc et brodé d'or, d'une richesse surprenante. Une autre, de la même couleur mais sanglée de métal. Les deux dernières paires, des bottes de cuir brut, militaires ne touchaient pas le sol. Anna retint son souffle. Elle avait l'esprit clair maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule à attendre. Elle se concentra sur ce qui continuait à être révélé par la vitre : des jambes, avec deux pantalons dans les blancs, dont l'un était définitivement plus travaillé que l'autre, deux jupes – et Anna découvrit sans surprise le début d'ailes blanches qui les entouraient.

Elle hésita. Tenter de fuir ? Elle n'en avait pas l'énergie. Et à la fois, pourquoi pas ? Ils l'avaient gardée en vie pour une raison, si elle fuyait, s'ils étaient obligés de la tuer, elle ne pourrait plus leur servir à quoi que ce soit…

Mais ces pensées n'aboutirent pas – dès que la vitre fut suffisamment haute, les anges volèrent à l'intérieur, et saisirent ses bras pour l'immobiliser. Anna tenta de résister – rien à faire. Quand elle regarda de nouveau l'entrée de la cellule, elle resta interdite. Kratos était là, vêtu de blanc, le visage fermé – inquiet ? À côté de lui, un homme blond la fixait entre mépris et amusement. Plutôt que de lui parler, il se tourna vers son voisin :

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle était en vie. »

Son affirmation teintée d'un mépris impatient n'eut pas de réponse. Kratos la regardait avec attention, d'abord pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, puis ses yeux se fichèrent dans les siens. Son visage était figé dans un masque d'indifférence – mais la fixité de son regard, ses bras croisés et le mouvement inquiet de ses doigts le trahissaient.

« Récapitulons, reprit l'homme blond toujours en direction de Kratos. Pronyma continue de te surveiller. Si tu t'approches encore une fois de Lloyd et de ses amis contre ma volonté, elle meurt. Simple, non ? »

Anna réalisa soudain qui elle avait en face d'elle. Elle détailla de nouveau son visage fin d'un adolescent grandi trop vite et son regard absolument méprisant. Un frisson la parcourut, mais elle le réprima. Ce n'était pas le moment de trembler – elle ignora l'expression entre folie et cruauté du Demi-Elfe pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Kratos qui n'avait pas cessé de la regarder.

« Je tiendrai ma promesse, répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux. »

Anna avala sa salive, la gorge serrée, pendant que le visage d'Yggdrasill se tordait en un masque de victoire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kratos pour l'obliger à faire demi-tour – Anna faillit lui hurler de ne pas le toucher, car elle lisait le rejet univoque de contact dans le corps de Kratos. La vitre commença à descendre – les anges la lâchèrent et filèrent vers la sortie. Anna fit un pas en avant, vit Kratos disparaître sous le reflet des murs blancs de sa cellule.

Il tiendrait sa promesse.

Anna ferma les yeux, chancela. Il n'avait pas répondu à Yggdrasill. Il s'adressait à elle.

Il protégerait Lloyd.

Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle se rassit.

Elle allait certainement mourir, mais Lloyd vivrait, elle en était certaine.

C'était l'essentiel, se répéta-t-elle pour calmer l'angoisse qui la prenait. Elle avait été prête à mourir depuis si longtemps que le réveil de cette peur inévitable lui semblait étrangère.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle les essuya machinalement. Elle songea à Lloyd – ses premiers pas qu'il avait fait pour aller vers Noïshe qui l'avait saisi par le pantalon lorsqu'il était tombé. Ses moments de désespoir avec Dirk lorsqu'il avait décidé d'explorer la maison et qu'ils n'étaient jamais certains de le trouver – caché dans un creux sous le plancher, sur le toit. Le sérieux avec lequel il avait aidé Dirk du haut de ses huit ans à construire l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre – et l'angoisse qu'elle avait tue à le voir monter si haut seul et sans aide. Ses courses poursuites avec Noïshe dans la rivière.

Lloyd.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses, se répéta-t-elle : elle ne saurait pas quoi faire d'elle-même si Lloyd mourait. Mais le pauvre – comprendrait-il ? Serait-il capable de faire son deuil ? Il souffrirait. Il souffrirait tant… Il avait des amis fidèles, se raisonna-t-elle. Ils l'aideraient à avancer. Car il avancerait – il deviendrait une belle personne.

Elle en était certaine.

Elle aurait voulu le voir de ses propres yeux.

.

Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert des yeux irrités d'avoir pleuré, elle avait trouvé un repas qui l'attendait. Elle l'avait laissé refroidir sans y toucher : elle n'avait pas faim. Ses pensées étaient de nouveau claires : la certitude de sa fin avait fait cesser son angoisse.

Depuis, les heures s'étaient accumulées et étaient passée sur elle comme une rivière glacée. Elle avait tenté de dormir de nouveau, mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Que faisait Lloyd ? Dirk ? Kratos ?

.

La vitre se leva de nouveau.

Anna inspira longuement et tenta de garder son calme. Elle n'était pas certaine d'y arriver – elle espérait que ce soit rapide, qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de trop paniquer, de pleurer ou supplier. Elle espérait que Kratos ne serait pas là – il l'avait vue plonger dans le vide, il avait vu Lloyd tomber, elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger cela en plus de tout.

Quand elle osa regarder ce qui l'attendait, elle ne sut pas y croire tout de suite.

« Zélos ? »

Sa voix, rauque et brisée, était sortie sans son accord. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui lui sourit à demi.

« Hé oui, le Zélos, chevalier sauveur de ces dames. Surprise ? »

Elle ne sut pas rire et se leva sur des jambes tremblantes.

« Mais… Comment ? »

Il entra dans la cellule et pour l'aider à marcher vers la sortie tout en s'expliquant :

« L'autre imbécile ne pouvait pas se déplacer lui-même apparemment. Donc en plus de tout, il m'a chargé de venir vous libérer. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à faire… »

Elle cligna des yeux, confuse. L'autre imbécile ? Parlait-il de Kratos ? Des choses à faire ?

« Tu travailles avec Kratos ? Pour Lloyd ?, demanda-t-elle. Pas pour Yggdrasill ? »

Zélos affecta un sourire cynique, mais elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

« Apparemment, j'ai tendance à préférer des imbéciles idéalistes plutôt que la victoire d'un fou. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout expliquer, d'accord ? Si je ne me dépêche pas, Lloyd va mourir ou Colette va servir d'enveloppe pour Martel, et ça ne rendrait service à personne. Prenez ça et appuyez sur le bouton. Yuan est censé vous attendre. N'ayez pas peur s'il est accompagné de gens qui ressemblent à des Désians, c'est normal. »

Elle hocha la tête et saisit l'espèce de télécommande sans oser questionner le plan qu'il semblait suivre. Elle supposa qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance : Yggdrasill ne perdrait pas autant d'énergie pour la tuer.

« Génial, fit Zélos dans sa barbe. J'espère avec tout ça qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que cela signifiait car il appuya sur le bouton pour elle. Elle sentit le monde se tordre, disparaître, et soudain, elle était sous terre, l'air était humide et sentait le renfermé, et elle se trouvait devant un homme – non, un Demi-Elfe – enveloppé dans une cape qui la contemplait.

« Bon, vous êtes plutôt en bon état pour une prisonnière d'Yggdrasill, conclut-il après une seconde. »

Anna supposa qu'il avait raison : même si elle ne se sentait pas très stable sur ses jambes, elle était loin de la faiblesse qu'elle avait connue en s'échappant après la Ferme. Elle le détailla – ses cheveux qui ne faisaient rien pour dissimuler ses oreilles pointues, les rides autour de ses yeux qui accentuaient son regard perçant, ses bras croisés, impatients. C'était donc l'homme qui avait toujours cherché à égaler Kratos, celui qui avait abandonné pays et loyauté pour rejoindre Mithos et Martel, celui qui avait avait aimé cette dernière et qui avait tout fait pour réaliser son souhait – quitte à trahir Yggdrasill.

« Vous êtes différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, déclara-t-elle sans réfléchir. »

Yuan n'hésita pas avant de répondre :

« J'ai pensé la même chose lorsque je vous ai aperçue pour la première fois. Venez, ordonna-t-il. Je vais vous ramener chez vous. »

Elle tenta de le suivre, mais sa jambe la trahit et elle trébucha. Immédiatement, elle sentit la poigne du Demi-Elfe qui la retenait. Il regarda sa jambe, comprit que la blessure étaient ancienne et fit claquer sa langue sans autre commentaire.

« Je suppose que boiteuse ne faisait pas partie de votre idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Anna ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait – ou plutôt, elle le savait trop bien. La sortie de la Ferme avait été identique. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de son mutisme, elle avait été sujette aux mêmes observations incontrôlables, qui traduisaient sa pensée sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher. Elle en avait été profondément humiliée, au début, et puis – elle ne se souvenait plus ce qu'elle avait dit, mais Kratos avec souri, elle avait rit et avait cessé de craindre ses sorties.

« Venez, répéta Yuan en la soutenant. Et je vous avais vue avant votre accident, précisa-t-il. »

Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un ptéroplan à l'extérieur. L'air frais finit de convaincre Anna qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, interrogea-t-elle. Zélos n'a rien dit. Depuis combien de temps ai-je été emprisonnée ? Que fait Lloyd ? »

Yuan l'aida à s'installer sur le siège arrière et fit démarrer le ptéroplan. Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse à ses questions :

« Vous êtes absente depuis une semaine. L'élue est saine et sauve. Une fois qu'elle a été guérie, Mithos a décidé de passer à l'attaque et de l'enlever pour redonner vie à Martel. Il avait tenté d'infiltrer son groupe et est intervenu alors que nous essayions de nous mettre d'accord sur de futurs plan. Votre fils est en train d'essayer de la sauver. Je n'en sais pas plus – j'étais occupé à sauver mes hommes. »

Il hésita une seconde avant de continuer :

« Je pense que Mithos a voulu nous montrer que Kratos ne pourrait jamais choisir de défaire de sceau d'Origin, ou tout du moins, le faire passer pour un traître à nos yeux. Vous étiez la clef de ce plan.

-Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, réfuta Anna en se souvenant de leur court échange dans la cellule. »

Devant elle, Yuan haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr. Vous lui avez donné l'envie de résister à Yggdrasill, et j'ai passé plus d'un millénaire à essayer de le convaincre de faire la même chose. Vous l'avez fait en quoi ? Quelques semaines

-Lloyd y parviendrait aussi, répondit Anna.

-Peut-être. Je n'avais pas envie de tester cette théorie. J'ai suffisamment joué avec le feu. »

Anna frissonna au vent froid qui l'enveloppa dès qu'ils prirent de l'altitude, regarda le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux – forêts, champs dorés, routes minuscules, et l'océan qui enveloppait le tout. Elle sentit la tête lui tourner devant l'immensité qui se déroulait sous ses yeux qu'elle n'avait plus pu expérimenter depuis treize ans. C'était comme une constatation, un vertige et un regret. Lloyd et Kratos avaient parcouru ces terres, et peut-être elle aussi, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas été boiteuse et diminuée. La machine vira soudain de bord, et Anna aperçut des fjords à l'horizon. Elle comprit brusquement qu'elle n'était pas à Sylvarant et ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur les poignées de son siège. Tout un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais exploré, qu'elle verrait peut-être seulement aujourd'hui. L'envie de voyager la reprit soudain au cœur, plus intense que jamais. Elle avait dû accepter sa frustration, malgré l'envie récurrente de voir d'autre horizons qui la tiraillait.

Yuan lui offrit sans le vouloir une distraction de son envie désespérée en demandant d'un ton plus dégagé, mais d'un sérieux mortel :

« Kratos est-il sérieux pour le sceau d'Origin ? »

Elle se raidit, rappelée soudain au présent.

« Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Oui, il l'est. »

Yuan tourna la tête, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Elle eut le temps de lire sur son visage une certaine pitié. Anna se détourna.

« J'aurais dû mourir avant lui. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à cet aveu. Elle sentit Yuan hésiter devant elle.

« Il pense sans doutes la même chose. Nous aurions dû mourir il y a bien longtemps et laisser une ère nouvelle émerger. Au lieu de cela, nous continuons nos luttes et notre souffrance empoisse le monde. »

Anna hésita, détacha une main de la poignée de ses sièges pour lui serrer l'épaule. Kratos aurait pu prononcer les mêmes paroles.

« Lloyd est en train de changer cela, non ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Et je me demande bien comment il y arrive ! Il ne semble pas avoir un grain de bon sens – et pourtant, vous devez avoir réussi quelque chose pour qu'il aille plus loin qu'aucun autre avant lui. »

Anna ne sut pas se vexer. Ils virèrent vers une bâtisse d'un bleu sombre qui émergeait du roc glacé, et soudain, un rayon de lumière l'enveloppa, l'obligea à fermer les paupières.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient environnés par le désert. Triet, comprit-elle en voyant passer et s'éloigner l'oasis. Elle serait bientôt de retour chez elle.

Elle aurait aimé que le voyage dure toujours et qu'il fige la course du temps et des êtres.

.

« Anna ! »

Dirk lui ouvrit les bras avec chaleur lorsqu'elle descendit du ptéroplan. Elle lui sourit, reconnut les restes d'un œil au beurre noir et d'une lèvre fendue sur le visage du nain. Elle le serra contre elle, un geste rare, sans réfléchir. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Yuan qui n'était pas descendu. Elle songea fugacement à lui demander s'il n'avait pas une solution pour la perte de Mana de Kratos, une dernière alternative, mais s'il en connaissait une – il la lui aurait dite, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit et lui souhaita bon voyage.

« Bien entendu, répondit-il comme fatigué qu'on s'inquiète de lui. »

Il les salua rapidement et disparut bientôt dans les airs. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, songea à leur étrange discussion. Elle sentit la mélancolie entourer son cœur, se détourna pour s'en distraire :

« Ils n'ont rien détruit ?, demanda-t-elle à Dirk en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

-Oh, non ! Ils ont voulu m'impressionner en renversant les étagères mais j'ai eu largement le temps de tout nettoyer depuis ! »

Il obligea Anna à s'asseoir immédiatement et lui ordonna de ne rien faire pendant qu'il préparait le repas en affirmant qu'elle avait besoin de se remplumer, qu'elle paraissait épuisée. Elle se laissa faire, reconnaissante de ses attentions. Ce ne fut qu'une fois son assiette finie qu'il tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Ils ne t'ont pas trop amochée ? »

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire pour le rassurer.

« Rien de physique, répondit-elle. Ils voulaient faire chanter Kratos en me menaçant. Il… ne s'est pas laissé faire. »

Dirk la regarda sérieusement.

« Tu veux dire que tu vas bien, même si le père de ton fils a refusé de te sauver ? »

Elle tenta de sourire de nouveau, mais la peur qui lui avait rongé les entrailles durant son attente se rappela à elle. Elle croisa les bras pour la contenir : elle n'avait plus lieu d'être.

« C'était pour Lloyd argumenta-t-elle. »

Le nain soupira.

« Je vois. Repose-toi. »

Elle se leva et lui serra l'épaule.

« Je vais bien, insista-t-elle. Je suis secouée, mais je vais bien. »

Il lui tapota la main.

« J'espère bien, lança-t-il d'un ton bourru. Lloyd a besoin d'avoir sa mère en pleine forme quand il reviendra. »

Elle ne trembla pas sous son regard perçant. Comme souvent, savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule pour s'occuper de son fils et être protégée par l'intuition de Dirk la rassurait plus que nécessaire.

« Je sais. »

Elle était déterminée à être forte. Malgré tout.


	9. A bout de souffle

**Chapitre 7 : A bout de souffle**

Dirk était allé se coucher depuis une éternité en lui disant que le sommeil serait un bon remède pour elle après son emprisonnement. Anna avait obéit, mais depuis elle se tournait et retournait dans sa couche trop petite, trop chaude, trop moite. Son esprit s'échappait sans cesse : la Ferme, Lloyd, sa fuite, Kratos, Kvar, sa chute. Sa jambe était parcourue de crampes intermittentes, et un mal de crâne lui vrillait le front et la nuque.

Elle savait que son emprisonnement n'était pas la seule raison de son insomnie, de l'inquiétude impatiente qui se blottissait dans son esprit. Comment aillait Lloyd ? Avait-il réussi à sauver Colette ? Se reposait-il ? Soignait-il ses blessures ? Était-il en train de se préparer à voir Kratos mourir ? Et Kratos ?

Finalement, elle se leva en espérant que l'air de la nuit la calmerait. Dehors, Noïshe l'avait accueillie avec un geignement et s'était collé contre elle, réclamant lui aussi du réconfort. Elle lui sourit, un peu amère :

« Quelle paire nous faisons, chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle s'assit sur son banc, la gueule de Noïshe sur ses genoux, à regarder la lune et à espérer désespérément être auprès de son fils – d'être là où le sort du monde se décidait – plutôt qu'être immobilisée ici. Elle aurait voulu un orage, une tempête, un reflet de ce qui tracassait son âme – mais la nature semblait se moquer d'elle avec son évidente sérénité.

Un frisson secoua soudain l'échine de Noïshe et il se releva fluidement. Immédiatement, Anna se concentra sur les environs, cherchant une variation dans les ombres autour d'elle. Elle sentit soudain un choc, puis un second, contre sa cheville et comprit que c'était la queue de Noïshe qui battait joyeusement. Elle fouilla encore plus l'obscurité : l'animal n'aurait pas réagi ainsi pour un étranger ou un ennemi, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait – son cœur battit à tout rompre – de Lloyd ou de Kratos. Si c'était son fils, cela signifiait que Kratos était…

Mais la silhouette qui émergea de la forêt était plus solide que Lloyd et entièrement seule.

« Kratos ?, chuchota-t-elle sans pouvoir rendre sa voix aussi calme qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. »

Il accéléra son pas jusqu'à se tenir devant elle, tomber à genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu es là, murmura Kratos. »

Ses mains cherchèrent son visage. Anna aurait pu trembler lorsqu'il caressa sa joue, son nez, lorsqu'il laissa courir ses pouces contre sa gorge – il devait sentir le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines au rythme effréné de son cœur. Le clair de lune illuminait son visage – il la regardait comme un trésor qu'on avait perdu, comme un fidèle regarde une idole : les yeux grands ouverts, brillants, transportés. Anna réalisa après quelques minutes qu'elle avait saisit ses poignets et qu'elle caressait la peau fine de ses avant-bras du bout de ses doigts.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, souffla Kratos. »

Elle hocha la tête, essaya un sourire tremblant.

« Lloyd ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Il va bien. »

Anna attendit que Kratos trouve ses mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'était en train de faire leur fils. Il semblait plus ému que d'habitude, et lorsqu'il reprit, ses mots se bousculaient, comme s'ils le dépassaient et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les ordonner :

« Il – il se repose. Il a combattu Yggdrasill et l'a presque battu. Mais Mithos – il s'est enfui sur Derris-Kharlan. Je crois… Mithos a perdu la raison. Colette a hébergé l'âme de Martel pour quelques minutes, elle a tenté de le raisonner et a fini par choisir de s'unir à la graine sacrée. Il ne l'a pas supporté. La voie est libre pour Lloyd s'il veut récupérer l'épée éternelle. Je – je lui ai donné rendez-vous à Heimdall. Il y sera certainement demain soir. Je… Je voulais y aller directement, mais je ne pouvais pas… »

Il s'interrompit, mais Anna avait complété la phrase elle-même : pas sans la revoir une dernière fois. Le souffle lui manqua, un poids tomba sur sa poitrine – plutôt que pleurer, elle saisit sa veste pour l'attirer contre elle, et le serra étroitement dans ses bras. Kratos fit de même en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle caressa son dos, sa nuque, enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, désespérément, essayant de mémoriser la chaleur contre ses doigts, la force de son étreinte, son souffle haché. Noïshe se pressait contre leurs jambes, sentant leur détresse, essayant aussi bien de les réconforter que de se rassurer.

C'était la dernière fois. Ses mains tremblèrent. Elle se souvenait de l'absence terrible lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée chez Dirk : il lui faudrait réapprendre cela, la solitude et à penser : plus jamais. Elle inspira, essayant en vain de combattre ses larmes, mais les sentit couler, traîtresses, le long de son nez. Kratos les sentit, se figea.

« Oh, non, supplia-t-il. Non, ne pleure pas. »

Ses mots ne servaient à rien – elle aurait aimé ne pas pleurer. Elle aurait aimé être forte, rester entière et droite et le prendre dans ses bras et… elle ne savait pas. Que dire à un homme qui allait mourir et qui l'avait accepté sans larmes ni colère ? Contre elle, Kratos était de plus en plus raide, et elle comprit qu'il allait s'éloigner d'elle – elle raffermit sa prise sur lui, mais sentit ses mains quitter son dos.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir, fit-il lentement. C'était une erreur. »

Tu relèves la tête brusquement : tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, surtout pas quelques minutes après le réveil, lorsque tu as trouvé Kratos assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux fuyants. Encore ensommeillée, il te faut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il devait être en train de s'énumérer la liste de ses torts qu'il conserve avec un soin terrible. Il te faut encore un moment pour comprendre qu'il veut partir et qu'il s'est sans doute qu'il s'est convaincu que ce serait pour ton bien. Tu t'entends répondre :

« Crétin. »

La surprise le fait te dévisager. Parler t'a sorti de ton immobilité. Tu sors de votre lit pour venir à côté de lui, et tu ne manques pas la manière dont ses yeux suivent tes courbes avant de revenir se concentrer sur ton visage. Tu songes que la nuit dernière a été belle et que c'est une terrible manière de commencer cette journée, tu songes qu'il fait toujours cela lorsqu'il se sent trop heureux, trop gâté par la vie, tu songes que c'est une scène que tu vas devoir apprendre à répéter.

« Tu sais que je suis ici parce que je le veux, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je suis heureuse ? »

Il évite ton regard. Tu lui as parlé avec une tendresse exaspérée : tu ne le laisseras pas t'utiliser pour expier les fautes dont il s'accable.

« Si tu veux partir, continues-tu avec moins de force, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais si – si tu veux me quitter, fais-le pour toi. Parce que tu seras sûr que tu seras plus heureux sans moi. »

Brusquement, tu es pressée contre son torse.

« Cela n'arrivera jamais, murmure Kratos contre ton oreille. C'est – c'est pour cela que… »

Tu rends son étreinte, soulagée de ne pas devoir plus argumenter.

« Alors fais-moi confiance lorsque je te dis que pour moi non plus. »

Tu te recules, passes tes mains dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage contre le tien et, lorsque vos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, tu retiens le baiser qui bourgeonne et tu souffles avec toute ton assurance en essayant de graver cela en lettres de feu dans son esprit :

« Nous ne sommes pas une erreur. »

Tu sais qu'il t'embrasse pour dissimuler son trouble et tu espères qu'il sera capable de te croire un jour.

Anna essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

« Je t'interdis de me laisser ainsi, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Pas aujourd'hui, pas quand… »

Un sanglot la coupa, et Kratos essuya ses joues, désespérément, comme si cela pourrait effacer le futur. Elle se laissa faire, soulagée qu'il n'essaie plus de partir. Ils restèrent longtemps dans la même position, sans un mot. Peu à peu, un grand calme envahit Anna, celui de la résignation après le désespoir et avec elle l'évidence : pleurer ne changerait rien.

« Reste avec moi, demanda-t-elle. »

Contre elle, Kratos se raidit.

« Je ne…

-Une dernière fois, insista-t-elle. Juste pour cette nuit. »

Elle lut son hésitation dans son immobilité minérale – s'il restait, oserait-il l'abandonner et mourir ? Elle savait que la voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur, savait qu'il ferait tout pour la réconforter – savait que si elle le suppliait en cet instant de ne pas se sacrifier, il serait incapable de dire non. Mais il y avait Lloyd et Mithos, et l'espoir d'enfin se racheter – elle ne pouvait pas lui faire subir cela.

« D'accord, murmura-t-il contre son oreille en raffermissant son étreinte. »

Elle avala sa salive, et se leva pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre sans un mot de plus. Les ténèbres silencieuses lui donnaient l'impression qu'avec un peu de volonté, il pourraient revenir treize ans plus tôt, quand ces gestes faisaient partie du quotidien. Ils finirent sur le lit, Kratos adossé au mur, Anna appuyée contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule et leurs mains liées. Kratos la contemplait en silence, les paupières à demi-baissées. Elle le sentait penser et attendit qu'il trouve les mots qu'il voulait.

« Plus tard, commença-t-il avec une légère hésitation dans la voix, lorsque Lloyd sera parti, si… si tu trouves un autre homme avec qui… Ne me laisse pas te retenir. »

Elle le regarda. Ultime générosité, peut-être, de lui offrir des mots de liberté, de l'obliger à considérer un futur différent de son célibat actuel. Elle se détacha de lui.

« Je n'ai pas refusé d'autres hommes pour toi, répondit-elle. »

Elle sentit que sa réponse troublait Kratos.

« Je ne suis pas restée fidèle à ton fantôme, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. Simplement… »

Elle soupira en se souvenant des rares hommes qui lui avaient fait des avances et tenta de mettre des mots sur les réticences paniquées qui l'avaient saisie à chaque fois.

« Ceux qui m'entourent croient les mensonges du Cruxis, détournent les yeux quand on parle des Fermes et ne se battent pas pour changer le monde. Ce qu'ils voient et imaginent de moi est tellement loin de ce que j'ai vécu… Le choix que j'ai toujours eu était d'entretenir cette illusion ou de leur révéler à quel point nos vies sont insignifiantes, et cela ne m'a jamais intéressée. Tu m'as toujours offert deux choses sans le vouloir : la vérité, et la liberté d'être moi-même. Au delà – au-delà du fait que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, je ne veux pas me contenter de moins. »

Kratos tendit un bras pour la ramener vers lui. La manière dont il la regardait, muet, entre surprise et adoration trahissait tout les mots d'amour qu'il ne savait comment dire. Anna se reprit :

« Dans tous les cas, je ne serai pas seule. J'ai pris l'habitude de vivre avec Dirk, et cela me suffit. »

Kratos ne répondit rien et Anna finit par reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant sa chute. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, ne la reconstituait seulement à partir de ses souvenirs de toutes les nuits qui y avaient ressemblé. Elle l'avait toujours regretté. Là, elle avait posé sa tête contre le cœur de Kratos pour l'entendre battre et il gardait un bras en travers de son dos pendant qu'il glissait son autre main entre ses cheveux en une caresse machinale.

Elle se déplaça un peu. Elle aurait voulu… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait conscience de sa jambe qui commençait déjà à la lancer, de ses mains pleines de cals, des changements qui parcourrait son corps depuis treize ans pendant que Kratos était resté le même.

« Ne me laisse pas m'endormir, finit-elle par demander. »

Pendant un moment, le silence les enveloppa. La lumière de la pleine lune traversait les rideau et baignait la chambre d'une lueur grise. Les minutes coulaient lentement autour d'eux, mais Anna regrettait la fin de chacune.

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, dit brusquement Kratos. »

Il ne la regarde pas et brusquement, la familiarité de tels moments où ses déclarations résonnaient dans le silence comme arrachées de son larynx prit Anna à la gorge. Elle se retourna avec difficulté à cause de sa jambe et l'embrassa, puis fit courir ses lèvres le long de son oreille et de sa gorge. Elle le sentit frissonner, et puis ses mains se refermèrent autour de sa taille pour la coller un peu plus contre lui. Anna senti son souffle hoqueter lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous la vieille tunique qu'elle portait pour dormir pour caresser son dos. Des fragments de scènes similaires remontèrent en elle, et elle se figea, consciente soudain de ses seins tombants et de la cicatrice de sa jambe. Kratos s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Je… Cela fait longtemps. »

Il la dévisagea longtemps, et puis ramena une main vers son visage pour lui caresser la joue.

« Tu es toujours toi, promit-il. Mais si tu préfères rester comme ça… »

Anna hésita longtemps. Mais il la regardait comme avant, et, égoïstement, elle voulait ses mains sur sa peau. Elle s'écarta de lui.

« Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir le tiroir de la tale de chevet ?, demanda-t-elle. »

Kratos fronça les sourcil, mais se tourna pour obéir. Anna ferma les yeux, inspira longtemps et ôta elle-même sa tunique avant de trouver d'autres raisons de ne pas le faire. Elle entendit le son de surprise de Kratos lorsqu'il trouva la bague qui reposait encore à l'intérieur. Il se retourna.

« Tu l'as gardé, murmura-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête et chercha une expression de recul lorsqu'il regarda son corps révélé sans en trouver aucune.

« Aide-moi à attacher le collier, ordonna-t-elle en se détournant. »

Les mains de Kratos la firent frissonner quand il écarta les cheveux de sa nuque. Le métal froid de l'anneau était un choc contre sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Kratos se poser sur son cou.

.

« C'est aujourd'hui. »

Dirk tourna la tête vers Anna, vit ses yeux cernés, la lassitude de son expression. Son regard s'attarda sur son cou – Anna se souvint y avoir attiré la bouche de Kratos, désespérée de garder une marque de son existence et de sa venue. Il comprit.

« Ah. »

Il s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Lloyd va réussir, promit-il avec certitude.

-Mais à quel prix ? »

Tu regardes ton frère avec colère.

« Quel prix ?, cries-tu. Quel prix allons payer pour ta folie ? »

Il te regarde, distant, prudent. Il semble triste pour toi mais résolu. Tu as l'impression que ton désespoir ne l'atteint pas et tu songes : il fut un temps où j'étais la seule à te comprendre, la seule à te faire rire. Le vent froid te pique les yeux et les fait pleurer, et vous êtes face à face devant le lac, sur la place où vous aviez le droit de jouer quand vous étiez enfants.

« Si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, répond-il calmement, laisse-les me déshériter. Calomnie-moi avec le reste. Je m'en fiche. »

Il est trop calme, il te ment, tu en es sûre. Dans le gouffre de silence qui s'est ouvert entre vous, tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ce qu'il te demande. Tu as beau haïr la Demi-Elfe qui vous l'a volé, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner et tu ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Tu voudrais l'assommer et l'emporter avec toi dans la maison. Lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison. Mais il t'échappe comme de l'eau entre tes doigts, et tu ne comprends pas. Tu rassembles autour de toi ta colère et ta fierté et tentes de les utiliser pour reprendre contenance.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le problème, plaides-tu comme le fais ta mère. »

Il sourit tristement. Tu as l'impression qu'il a prévu chaque mot de votre conversation.

« Le problème, Anna, c'est que je ne veux pas rentrer dans le système que tu défends. Si… si tu es heureuse en participant à un système qui opprime un peuple, et à te perdre de bagatelles en bagatelles, tu en es libre. Moi je ne peux pas.

-Mais tu l'as fait avant de la rencontrer !

-Oui, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'en souffrais tant.

-Mais… »

Tu as l'impression que le sol s'ouvre sous tes pieds. James te regarde avec pitié.

« Je serai heureux avec Esther. Je crois que tu le sais, au fond de toi. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas m'entraver. »

Anna enfonça violemment ses ongles dans ses paumes pour revenir au présent. La voix de Dirk lui parvint comme à travers de l'eau :

« Ils paieront le prix qu'ils ont choisi de payer. »

Il serre légèrement son épaule. Anna essaya de ravaler sa colère. Il n'avait pas tort : elle devait accepter la décision de Kratos et de Lloyd. Elle inspira profondément et passa le reste du repas à s'appliquer à enfermer dans un coin de son cœur les souvenirs de la nuit passée et les émotions qui courraient en elle. Elle devait être prête à revoir son fils et le consoler. Dirk la considéra avec inquiétude, mais lorsqu'il tenta de lui dire qu'elle pouvait tout de même être triste, elle pris la fuite en prétextant la vaisselle à faire et lui tourna résolument le dos.

Elle était en train de sécher la dernière assiette quand soudain la lumière changea. Ils échangèrent un regard, se levèrent précipitamment. Dirk sortit le premier et se figea sur le seuil, le nez levé vers le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Anna le rejoignit. Le ciel avait changé de couleur. Il y avait une masse violette, traversée de nuées plus sombres, qui planait tout près d'eux.

« Derris-Kharlan, murmura-t-elle avec fascination. »

Le bleu de l'horizon n'avait pas changé et contrastait avec la planète qui avait envahi le reste du ciel.

« La planète d'où sont originaires les Elfes ?

-Kratos avait dit que Mithos avait utilisé l'Epée Éternelle pour la rapprocher de notre orbite et y installer le Cruxis, en le dissimulant à la vue de tous, expliqua-t-elle. Je… Je crois que Lloyd a réussi !

-Hé ben, si j'avais imaginé cela, marmonna Dirk dans sa barbe. »

Anna ne l'entendit pas vraiment. Elle regardait sans pouvoir détourner les yeux les volutes de l'atmosphère de Derris-Kharlan, inquiétantes, étranges, qui l'emplissaient d'effroi. Ils avaient parlé avec Kratos de ce qui arriverait s'ils réussiraient. Elle frissonna.

Kratos était mort.

Elle s'attendait à ce que cette réalisation la mette à terre, mais elle se sentait étrangement distante de cette pensée. Kratos était mort et elle voyait pour la première fois le ciel tel qu'il était sur le seuil de la maison qu'elle avait occupée depuis treize ans, Dirk à ses côtés, à attendre son fils. Rien n'avait changé. Lloyd avait réussi et le monde avait toutes les chances de changer drastiquement dans les années à venir. Mais pour le moment, Anna se sentait exactement la même qu'avant.

Elle se reprit : était-elle une enfant pour espérer un coup de tonnerre qui changerait le monde en une seconde ? Était-elle encore si naïve pour croire que tout ce qui changerait la transformerait elle aussi – malgré elle ? Espérait-elle retrouver sa jambe en même temps qu'elle voyait les rêves qu'elle avait abandonnés se réaliser enfin ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Le ciel était toujours rempli de volutes violets et gris et ils la fascinaient toujours. Lloyd avait réussi.

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, elle aurait voulu être fière de lui. Mais pour le moment, elle cherchait ces émotions en vain.

.

Anna était restée dehors à contempler le ciel, Noïshe à ses pieds. Elle caressait la large tête de l'animal d'un geste répétitif, hypnotique, calmant.

Et c'est ton souvenir le plus précis de la période après ta fuite. Kratos t'as raconté plus tard que tu t'étais effondrée, rattrapée par ton épuisement. Il t'a transportée jusqu'à Hima où il t'a cachée dans une chambre. Tu te souviens du bruit des vivants à travers les murs, et le museau de Noïshe sur tes genoux, de la manière dont son corps se soulevait contre ta jambe au rythme de sa respiration.

Tu te souviens que tu te réveillais en panique à cause de cauchemars dont tu n'avais aucun souvenir. Il y avait toujours la gueule de Noïshe contre ton bras ou le poids de son corps à tes pieds et tu caressais sa fourrure au rythme de son souffle, et tu respirais avec lui. Kratos était une ombre qui t'apportait à manger, qui veillait sur vous dans la périphérie de ton regard – essentiel à ta survie et pourtant absent.

Anna se mordit la langue pour revenir au présent. Dirk n'était pas à l'aise devant l'aspect de la planète et avait fini par rentrer. Elle ne l'était pas non plus, mais elle regardait le ciel plutôt que de l'éviter. Elle apprivoisait les nuances éthérées, apprenait les volutes nuageux sans chercher à les comprendre. Elle voulait que ce ciel lui soit familier pour cesser de le craindre.

Elle entendit d'abord le bruit des moteurs des ptéroplans, un chuintement métallique qui n'avait rien à faire avec le bruit du vent. Après quelques minutes, elle vit les machines apparaître et descendre de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, l'apathie qui la poursuivait soudain s'enfuit laissant derrière elle un vertige d'émotions contradictoires : Lloyd était là !

Il court jusqu'à toi du haut de ses jambes minuscules et s'accroche à ta mauvaise jambe, manquant de te faire trébucher. Il a compris que se jeter dans tes bras comme il le fait avec Dirk est interdit, mais il ne comprend pas encore en quoi cela est lié à ta blessure.

Anna se sentit vaciller quand bien même elle était assise et n'osa pas se lever tout de suite. La tristesse lui transperça le cœur en même temps qu'une joie intense quand elle vit son fils sauter à terre le premier

il a grandi et tu sais que rien ne viendra à bout de son intrépidité. Quel fou saute du toit de la maison de Dirk sans songer aux conséquences, juste pour aller plus vite ? Il semble si fier, et il ne comprend pas l'inquiétude qui te traverse, qui se transforme en colère, et te promet de ne pas le refaire une deuxième fois, mais tu sais qu'il ne la tiendra pas parce qu'il ne comprend pas qu'il n'est pas invincible et que son corps peut se briser – être rattrapé par sa survie miraculeuse à sa chute du ravin dans un accident bénin, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter et

contrairement aux autres fois, Lloyd ne courut pas immédiatement dans ses bras, mais la regarda de loin, une seconde, avant de sourire largement et de la rejoindre. Elle le contempla s'approcher

en traînant un peu les pieds.

« J'aurais pu rester un peu plus longtemps, quand même… »

Tu fermes les yeux et t'obliges à la patience. Tu lui as dit tant et tant qu'il devait être là avec toi et Dirk ou au village avant la nuit, de peur qu'il ne prenne un mauvais tournant et atteigne la Ferme… Mais il ne comprend pas, plein de son arrogance adolescente et tu songes : bien. Qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs, alors. Et pourtant, tu sais que s'il devait… s'il devait – tu n'y survivrais pas

– Revoir Lloyd était comme contempler une étoffe trop longtemps exposée au soleil : changée et identique. Vertigineux. Elle lui caressa la joue d'une main tendre, presque hésitante. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle était fière de lui, il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait réussi. Il lui sourit et elle fit de même avant de s'écarter sans explications pour lui laisser voir les autres. Ils avaient atterri et se dirigeaient vers la maison. Son regard passa de silhouette en silhouette, sans s'arrêter, et soudain, elle se figea.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Dernier du groupe, Kratos était aussi immobile qu'elle et il la regardait. Comme le jour où tout avait recommencé, où l'Élue avait frappé à leur porte pour leur faire ses adieux, il était là.

« Co-comment ?, bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. »

Lloyd s'était retourné vers elle, et elle comprenait mieux son sourire. Elle retint ses larmes, incapable de pleurer devant tant d'inconnus, mais chercha la main de l'adolescent et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Yuan a tout fait, expliqua-t-il. Il a donné son mana à Pa-Kratos pour l'empêcher de mourir. »

Elle oublia l'information presque aussitôt. Le comment n'était pas important. Kratos était là – son sang n'avait pas tâché indirectement les mains de leur fils.

« Lloyd ! »

La voix de Dirk qui était sorti, attiré par le bruit, la sortit de son immobilisme. Elle saisit sa canne, hésita. Devait-elle saluer les autres ? Pouvait-elle suivre l'instinct presque impératif qui lui criait de rejoindre Kratos, de vérifier qu'il était bien réel ? Elle sentit le regard de Raine sur elle. Le professeur l'observait comme un artefact qu'elle peinait à reconnaître. Derrière elle, Zélos la contemplait avec une ironie étrange, où elle avait l'impression de discerner de la colère. Les autres avaient tous détourné le regard. Plus que le reste, plus que Lloyd qui parlait avec son père en subissant l'enthousiasme de Noïshe, plus que la voix légère de Colette, ces deux regards fixés sur elle l'empêchèrent d'avancer directement vers Kratos. Elle les laissa tous passer à l'intérieur, les salua avec des platitudes et soudain, Kratos était devant elle et

dans un sourire, avec l'évidence d'années partagées ensemble et la tendresse au fond de ses yeux qui t'émerveille chaque fois

vague silhouette nue cachée par les draps, entre sommeil et veille, dans une méditation qui l'emporte loin de toi et de ce monde que tu ne brises pas parce que tu sais qu'il en a besoin pour supporter l'éternité de sa vie

Kratos, devant toi, prêt à être jugé maintenant qu'il a énoncé ses griefs et s'est accablé de son passé

toujours devant toi, mais le regard posé sur l'enfant endormi qu'il tient dans ses bras, plein d'une tendresse au-delà des mots

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Anna songea à dire qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir, ou qu'il était en vie, ou qu'elle était contente de les savoir enfin dans le même camp. À la place, elle dit d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue ferme mais qui fut tremblante et fragile :

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça. »

Ce qui devait être un ordre avait l'apparence d'une supplique. Kratos hocha la tête, une fois, tendit la main, frôla son poignet, laissa retomber son bras. Il rentra et Anna le suivit à l'intérieur.

« Papa, on a besoin de ton aide, expliquait Lloyd. Il faut que tu forges l'anneau du pacte. »

Dirk le considéra avec une trace d'hésitation.

« Vous êtes sûr ?, demanda-t-il. Vous demandez cela à un nain qui perd ses capacités en vivant à la surface ? »

À la grande surprise d'Anna, ce fut Kratos qui expliqua :

« Personne d'autre ne peut le faire. L'autre nain compétent est immobilisé. »

Lloyd ajouta une supplication, comme si l'hésitation de Dirk venait d'une réticence à les aider au lieu de sa lucidité à propos de ses capacités.

« J'ai réuni tous les matériaux nécessaires, rajouta Kratos. »

Il les entraîna vers l'atelier et défit le sac pour disposer rapidement les éléments sur le plan de travail. Dirk les examina un par un.

« Et voici de l'adamantine pour le polissage, finit-il dans sa barbe. Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il désignait le fagot de bois au bout de la table.

« C'est du bois sacré n'est-ce pas ?, comprit Lloyd. »

Le ton de Lloyd et la réaction du reste du groupe – une surprise vague mais générale – firent sentir à Anna que cette information était importante.

« Pour alimenter le feu, éluda Kratos.

-C'est pour ça que tu as traversé tout Tethe'alla ?, demanda Lloyd sans se laisser faire. Pour récupérer tout cela ? »

Anna comprit soudain – son fils avait raconté ses quelques face-à-face avec Kratos durant son voyage, en même temps que sa frustration à ne pas comprendre les actions de son père. Elle avait supposé qu'il le faisait pour veiller sur Lloyd, ou le prévenir. Elle se demanda depuis quand Kratos avait pris la décision de permettre à son fils de manier l'épée éternelle, depuis combien de temps avait-il songé à se sacrifier pour le laisser réussir, se souvint de la venue où il avait semblé si changé – comprit.

Dirk les ramena au présent, moins par ignorance que parce que le silence menaçait de devenir inconfortable.

« Donc tout est là… Je peux difficilement refuser étant donné tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné, pas vrai ? »

Il laissa passer une demi-seconde pour planter son regard dans les yeux de Kratos.

« Et j'imagine que ça ne me fera pas de mal d'aider mon fils adoré. Après tout… Moi aussi je suis son père. »

Le nain ne laissa pas sa phrase flotter en l'air et enchaîna avec un dicton nain, mais elle avait fait mouche. Elle sentit Lloyd se détendre et s'en voulut brièvement de ne pas avoir compris que son fils avait besoin d'entendre que le lien qu'il partageait avec Dirk était toujours aussi fort – tout autant peut-être que d'entendre que Kratos l'aimait. Quant au Séraphin, il s'était raidi, mais n'avait rien répondu – parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre : quand bien même il était le père biologique de l'enfant, c'est Dirk qui l'avait élevé. Anna regarda le nain qui commençait ses préparatifs. À sa manière, il testait Kratos.

.

« Tu lui as demandé quoi ? »

La voix d'Anna claqua comme un fouet. Kratos détourna le regard, et Lloyd intervint :

« Il voulait savoir si j'étais capable de battre Mithos, justifia-t-il avec conviction. »

Autour d'eux, Colette, Génis et Sheena se tenaient en retrait, mal-à-l'aise devant le drame familial. Préséa et Régal regardaient la scène sans révéler d'émotion – la première par nature, le second par politesse. Elle décelait de l'approbation dans le regard de Raine et quant à Zélos…

« Il cherchait plutôt à tout te laisser sur le dos, Lloyd !, intervint-il avec morgue. »

Anna se demanda brièvement d'où venait une telle antipathie, mais écarta cette pensée. Elle serra son verre et considéra la tablée. Elle ne tirerait rien de Kratos devant tant de monde. Mais comment osait-il faire porter à Lloyd la responsabilité de sa mort ? Comment pouvait-il… Elle comprenait en partie, et c'était peut-être le pire. Il avait voulu expier ses fautes et mourir avec honneur, sur le champ de bataille. Lloyd était son fils, mais il avait commencé à changer le monde, était devenu le champion capable d'affronter Ygdrasill. Mais le défier – l'obliger à se battre contre lui en duel… ! Elle passa finalement une main sur ses tempes.

« Et tu as gagné, donc, fit-elle en direction de son fils. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, fier, mais sans s'en vanter comme il l'aurait fait autrefois.

« C'est ça. Et puis on a parlé, P – Kratos a libéré le sceau d'Origin et Yuan l'a sauvé lui. Au moment où on a fait le pacte… On a vu la Tour du Salut exploser, et Derris-Kharlan est apparue. Comme on devait se dépêcher, on est venus tout de suite ici pour forger l'anneau du pacte. »

Anna hocha la tête et n'en demanda pas plus. Le silence s'installa, rempli par le bruit de la forge et des coups de marteau de Dirk.

Les autres finirent par s'éparpiller à l'extérieur, certainement par pudeur et pour ne pas subir l'inconfort latent d'avoir les deux pères de Lloyd dans le même espace. Raine était restée et Anna sentait son regard posé sur elle.

« Je te dois des excuses, annonça-t-elle brutalement. »

Anna la dévisagea et répondit après une hésitation :

« Ta réaction était justifiée. Elle m'a blessée, mais je la comprends. »

Le professeur évitait son regard.

« Ma mère nous a abandonnés à la naissance de Génis, expliqua-t-elle après quelques minutes. J'ai appris plus tard… Ce n'est pas l'important. Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, que j'ai vu que tu élevais Lloyd à la lisière du village, chez un nain, malgré ta jambe boiteuse, malgré l'absence d'un mari, malgré la pauvreté… J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais fait le choix que ma mère n'avait jamais osé faire. Je t'ai admirée pour cela. Et lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité, je crois que… Je veux dire… C'est indigne de l'adulte que je suis, mais… »

Anna la regarda avec surprise. Elle n'avait jamais supposé cela – même si leurs familles respectives faisaient partie des silences qui les unissaient. Elle avait bien vu que Raine appréciait la famille qu'ils formaient, mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte de leur solidarité et de l'indifférence au fait que Dirk soit un nain.

« Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de l'image que tu avais de moi ?, avança-t-elle pendant que Raine cherchait encore ses mots. »

Celui lui valut un sourire dépréciateur.

« C'est idiot et injuste. Je suis bien la dernière à pouvoir te juger sur les secrets que tu gardes. »

Anna la regarda – jamais Raine ne lui avait semblé aussi penaude. C'était une sensation étrange. Elle posa une main sur son épaule – un pardon ou un geste de simple compréhension.

« J'ai mis un an à me remettre de ma chute, révéla-t-elle finalement. Je m'accrochais désespérément à l'idée que j'allais guérir et que Kratos allait revenir, qu'il suffisait que j'attende pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Tirer un trait sur ce passé a été la seule manière d'avancer, d'élever Lloyd sans lui faire porter le poids de la vérité et de… Je ne pouvais pas parler de Kratos. C'était trop dur. Je l'ai abandonné pendant un an, je ne pouvais pas m'effondrer une fois de plus.

-Et puis le château de cartes s'est effondré. »

Anna hocha la tête. Raine laissa passer un moment, digérant ces explications.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu as pu trouver à Kratos, conclut-elle enfin. Mais je ne peux pas non plus nier que l'image que j'ai de lui est plus sombre que ce j'ai vu ces derniers temps. »

.

Enfin, Dirk revint, un anneau à la main. Anna regarda son fils saisir l'objet et le contempler.

« Grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir manier l'Épée éternelle, pas vrai ?, fit-il en ayant l'air de ne pas croire qu'un aussi petit objet ait tant de pouvoir. »

Le nain hocha la tête, donnant l'impression d'être très fier de lui. Anna tendit la main vers l'anneau, curieuse de savoir s'il semblait aussi unique que son pouvoir, mais le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondrait interrompit son geste.

« Kratos !

-Pap… Kratos ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Le Séraphin se redressa sur un genou et tenta d'affecter un visage neutre, quand bien même il pressait son bras contre son ventre. Ses efforts ne cachaient pas qu'il souffrait énormément.

« Lloyd, tu es devenu vraiment fort, commença-t-il en tentant de donner le change. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu infliges une telle blessure à ma forme angélique. Prends ceci… et arrête Mithos. Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir t'aider. »

Il sortit Flamberge de son fourreau et la tendit à Lloyd, qui la saisit. L'inquiétude, le choc et la résolution se suivirent sur son visage, mais il censura ses émotions et se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête :

« D'accord. »

Dirk se rapprocha d'eux et regarda l'arme avec les yeux d'un expert.

« C'est une épée magnifique, conclut-il. Je doute que tu en possèdes une de cette puissance. »

Anna se souvint des longues heures que le nain avait passées à sa forge et comprit ce qui allait arriver. Lloyd ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets :

« Ah bon ? »

Son père adoptif hocha la tête, lui fit signe d'attendre, et retourna dans son atelier pour y revenir avec une épée bleutée.

« Prends ceci. C'est le cadeau que je t'ai promis. Maintenant que tu as grandi, je peux te confier l'épée la plus puissante que j'ai jamais forgée. »

L'adolescent saisit le pommeau avec le même respect qu'il avait montré à Flamberge et éleva les deux lames pour les examiner à la lumière, le visage maintenant rempli d'un émerveillement presque enfantin.

« Waouh… Je vais devenir encore plus fort avec ces deux épées. Merci, Papa. Et… Kratos. »

Anna le contempla, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir quelque chose à lui offrir, mais merveilleusement heureuse du tableau qu'il offrait. Une épée pour un père. C'était tragique en un sens, de voir les trois hommes unis par les armes, mais c'était une porte ouverte vers une réconciliation qu'elle s'était refusée à envisager trop sérieusement.

« Désolé de t'avoir imposé tout cela. »

La voix de Kratos était basse, à peine audible. Anna sourit – c'était la voix qu'il employait pour ses admissions les plus importantes – et vit avec soulagement que Lloyd semblait comprendre lui aussi combien un tel aveu coûtait à son père. Elle le vit inspirer un grand coup.

« J'ai deux pères géniaux, déclara-t-il. L'un d'eux m'a fabriqué un anneau en utilisant les pouvoirs perdus, et l'autre a risqué sa vie pour me protéger… en secret. »

Digne fils de Dirk ! Kratos avait baissé les yeux, mais elle savait que ces mots avaient touché juste. Elle intervint doucement, un peu moqueuse :

« Et je n'ai même pas un petit mot pour moi ? »

Lloyd ouvrit de grands yeux et Anna sentit un rire tendre la secouer. Perdu au milieu de son dilemme entre ses deux pères, elle avait disparu à l'arrière de son esprit.

« Je… Je…, bafouilla son fils. »

Elle tendit la main, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. »


	10. Au bout du chemin

_**A/N** : Je blâme les actes manqués pour mon oubli de ce chapitre. Faut me comprendre : depuis dix ans, je pense que je n'ai pas fini un seul truc sur ToS sans avoir un autre projet en tête dans cet univers... C'est vraiment une sensation très bizarre. Donc voilà... Dans deux semaines, vous aurez l'épilogue plus les deux OS extras (un point de vue de Raine et un point de vue de Zélos qui va combler des trous). Et si vous avez envie de continuer à me suivre, je viens de commencer à publier un nouveau projet long sur Harry Potter, _Aux âmes bien nées _(c'est du voyage temporel et y'a plein de serpentard. J'ai deux mains supplémentaires pour m'aider à gérer les personnages secondaires - je pense que ça se voit que ce n'est PAS mon point fort ? - et je me suis faite extrêmement plaisir sur la construction du monde)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Au bout du chemin**

Tu regardes ton frère partir. Il est ému jusqu'aux larmes mais résolu, et tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

Tu regardes ta mère te tourner le dos, et cette fois, c'est elle qui a le visage brouillé par la colère et le chagrin – elle vient de t'annoncer que tu es comme ton frère : déshéritée et sans nom.

Tu trébuches sur le chemin, les mains attachées, et tu sens Luin s'éloigner comme de la peau que l'on t'arrache

Tu regardes Esther traverser les rangs en silence, avec un port de reine jusqu'à l'échafaud. Elle inspire profondément et tu voudrais lui hurler de courir, d'arrêter, mais il y a un calme serein dans ses yeux lorsque vos regards se croisent et tu ne peux détourner la tête lorsqu'elle monte les marches

Tu regardes le corps immobile de Kratos qui disparaît alors que tu tombes de la falaise, ton exsphère entre tes mains, son visage pâle comme de la craie et

Anna regardait Lloyd enfourcher son ptéroplan pour repartir une dernière fois en tentant de dissimuler l'angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui offrir son amour, sa tendresse et sa confiance – les maigres bénédictions qu'elle était capable de lui offrir. Son fils lui avait souri, plein d'une assurance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ou imiter. Il avait ensuite échangé une autre étreinte avec Dirk, ponctuée par un dicton nain avant d'hésiter devant Kratos. L'air s'était rempli de mots, presque tangibles dans le silence, et son père n'avait pas évité son regard.

« Tu peux le vaincre, avait-il dit tout simplement. »

Mais cette affirmation, de sa part, était sans doute l'assurance dont Lloyd avait besoin. Leur fils avait hoché la tête et était parti rejoindre ses compagnons. Anna le regarda s'éloigner, être avalé par les arbres et par les nuages. Enfin, elle regarda autour d'elle. Dirk était rentré, mais Kratos l'attendait, un peu en retrait. Elle s'adressa à lui :

« Ta blessure est grave ? »

Il hésita.

« Pas vraiment. Je me suis soigné en superficie après le combat et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus… Mais j'aurais ralenti Lloyd plus qu'autre chose si je l'avais accompagné. »

Anna hocha la tête, soulagée, avant de se diriger lentement vers le banc car sa jambe lui faisait mal après tant de temps passé debout. Kratos la suivit, hésita avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Noïshe s'allongea à leurs pieds, comme il en avait eu l'habitude, autrefois, et Anna fut envahie par l'envie de laisser reposer son front contre son épaule, de sentir ses bras l'entourer. Mais Kratos était raide, inconfortable, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les derniers jours l'emplissaient d'émotions confuses. Elle ne savait pas comment lui en parler, comment lui demander ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il avait défié Lloyd, ou comment savoir si la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était seulement un écho du passé et un geste désespéré.

Elle soupira, et renversa la tête pour l'appuyer contre le bois de la maison. Le silence les entoura. Elle sentait les mouvements minimes de la respiration de Kratos et la chaleur du corps de Noïshe à ses pieds, entendait le bruissement de la rivière et les sons familiers du sous-bois. La matinée était terriblement paisible, un contraste brutal face à ce qui attendait Lloyd.

Soudain, Anna sentit Kratos se raidir et Noïshe leva son museau vers le ciel. Anna attendit en silence en suivant les réflexes qu'elle avait adoptés pendant leur fuite, et finit par entendre le chuintement caractéristique d'un ptéroplan, qui apparut bientôt au-dessus de la forêt. Dès que Kratos le vit, il se détendit.

« Yuan, annonça-t-il. Je me demande… »

Son regard s'arrêta sur Anna, qui le regardait se poser, le cœur serré d'inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, expliqua-t-il. C'est trop tôt pour qu'on ait des nouvelles de Lloyd. »

Elle hocha la tête. Yuan sauta à terre, mais il ne s'approcha pas. Ce fut Kratos qui le rejoignit, pendant que Dirk s'avançait sur le pas de la porte. Il observa le nouveau-venu et se tourna vers Anna :

« C'est l'homme qui t'a ramenée ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Yuan, oui, répondit-elle.

-Ah, celui dont parlait Lloyd. Pourquoi est-il ici ? »

Elle haussa une épaule. Yuan était toujours en train de parler avec Kratos et ne semblait pas leur prêter attention.

« Kratos a dit-il qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il ait des nouvelles. Ils ont connu Mithos, expliqua-t-elle. Je suppose qu'au vu des circonstances… »

Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin : toutes les manières de formuler ses conclusions lui semblaient trop froides, presque insultantes. Elle contempla le dos de Kratos, le visage fermé de Yuan, et soupira.

« S'ils ont besoin de quelque chose, ils viendront nous le dire ?

-Tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ?, s'étonna Dirk. »

Elle hésita. La manière dont Kratos lui tournait le dos lui paraissait délibérée, tout comme le choix de rester à un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas être confortable longtemps. Elle comprenait : elle n'avait pas connu Mithos, ne l'avait pas aimé, ne l'avait pas suivi au lieu de l'arrêter. Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette histoire.

« Je pense qu'ils préfèrent rester seuls, finit-elle par conclure. »

Comme pour la contredire, Kratos et Yuan s'arrêtèrent bientôt de parler et se dirigèrent vers eux. Anna vit Kratos hésiter et prit sur elle de faire les présentations. Après une poignée de main polie, Yuan déclara :

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'espérais profiter de votre hospitalité quelques heures, au vu de l'importance de ce moment.

Dirk cligna des yeux devant le ton formel, puis sourit.

« Après ce que vous avez fait pour Anna, je peux difficilement vous le refuser, non ? Venez, aidez-moi à sortir la table, que nous soyons tous installés confortablement. »

Kratos les accompagna, pour revenir avec des verres et de l'eau. Anna n'eut pas à bouger du banc, et les regarda s'activer en silence, consciente du caractère presque surnaturel de cette scène : elle avait toujours inconsciemment séparé le monde Dirk de celui qu'arpentait Kratos et plus encore Yuan.

Quand ils furent tous installés, il y eu un moment de silence gêné, que Dirk brisa :

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer lorsque Lloyd réussira ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que le changement soit perceptible pour des gens normaux, répondit Yuan. Mithos avait utilisé beaucoup d'illusions pour éviter des mouvements de panique lorsqu'il les avait séparé.

-Le retour du Mana prendra encore du temps, compléta Kratos, même si les récoltes de Sylvarant vont augmenter assez rapidement.

-Mais vous le saurez, quand Lloyd réussira, non ?, insista Anna qui savait où Dirk avait voulu en venir.

-Oui. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, que Yuan brisa :

« C'est un bel endroit pour élever un enfant, remarqua-t-il doucement. »

Dirk sourit, fier de lui. Habilement, Yuan l'interrogea sur la manière dont il vivait à la surface et dont il avait réussi à échapper à l'attention du Cruxis.

« Et vos hommes ?, demanda Anna lorsque ce sujet s'épuisa.

-Ils ont survécu pour la plupart. Au vu des circonstances, je leur ai proposé d'aller voir leurs proches… Il y a toujours une chance que ce jour soit le dernier.

-Et vous, vous avez choisi de venir ici, compléta Dirk. »

Elle vit Yuan se raidir.

« Apparemment, lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Je suppose que c'est dans l'ordre des choses : attendre ici pendant que la nouvelle génération change le monde. »

« De ce que j'ai pu entendre, il n'aurait pas pu réussir si vous n'aviez pas déjà commencé vous-même, nota Dirk. »

Kratos avait détourné les yeux, gêné, mais Yuan écarta le compliment d'un geste de la main.

« Peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de porter un tel coup à Mithos malgré mes efforts. Cet honneur revient à Lloyd et à sa capacité à unir autant de personnes dans son but. »

Il hésita, et Anna comprit ce qu'il ne disait pas : la dernière personne à avoir réussi un tel coup était Yggdrasill. Elle eut l'impression que sa présence s'était brusquement dressée au centre de la table, glaçant l'atmosphère pendant un instant. Elle vit Kratos se raidir, et le poing de Yuan se refermer avant de se rouvrir peu à peu. Ce fut Dirk qui rompit ce silence :

« Et quels sont vos plans, pour la suite ? Je suppose que votre organisation va devoir changer…

-Oui. Il va falloir gérer les troupes de Mithos qui auraient survécu, ainsi que la technologie dont elles disposent. Les résultats risquent d'être désastreux si cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je sais que certains mes lieutenants ont déjà des idées pour permettre l'intégration des Demis-Elfes.

-Oh ?

-Oui. Si cela avait été possible, il aurait été pertinent de juger les meneurs du Cruxis. Cela aurait permis de drainer une partie des rancœurs entraînées par les Fermes. Et si les Rénégats avaient pu organiser cela, cela aurait pu démontrer que les Demi-Elfes ne se réduisent pas aux Désians… »

Anna hésita.

« Même sans procès, il serait intéressant d'apporter du soutien aux personnes qui ont été emprisonnées dans les Fermes, la devança Kratos. Le retour à la normale est souvent compliqué. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle sentit Noïshe poser son museau sur ses genoux en un soutien muet, alors qu'il avait passé la discussion à côté de Kratos. Yuan eut un hochement assez sec de la tête.

« Nous y avons aussi pensé, mais les réactions risquent d'être négatives.

-Mais elles peuvent être le début d'une coopération entre humains et Demi-Elfes, nota doucement Dirk. Les projets de Lloyd n'ont aucun sens si les gens ne travaillent pas de concert. »

Anna sourit, ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, la conversation se ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il ne restait qu'à attendre. Midi passa, les heures s'enchaînèrent et soudain, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Kratos se redresser et Yuan se relever. L'air autour d'eux avait changé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le dire : l'air changeait et le monde avec.

« C'est fini, murmura Kratos dans le silence. »

-Je pense qu'il serait plus juste de dire que tout commence, au contraire, corrigea Dirk.

-Oui, approuva Yuan. Il est temps que je prenne congé. Je…

-Où vas-tu aller ?, interrogea Kratos.

-L'Arbre. Si Lloyd a réussi, je veux… »

Yuan eut un geste de la main, et Anna comprit qu'il parlait de Martel. Kratos hocha la tête, et lui serra brièvement l'épaule, ce qui lui valut un regard irrité et un sec :

« C'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il se passe. Je vais bien. »

Kratos ne répondit rien et le laissa repartir. Le silence les enveloppa dès que le son du ptéroplan disparut. Anna se demanda à quoi il pensait en cet instant. À Mithos ? À Lloyd ? Elle ne posa pas la question, ferma les yeux, et pensa à tous les morts qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle et qui vivaient dans un recoin de son cœur, pensa à son frère, à Esther, à Thomas et à tous les autres anonymes qui n'avaient pas survécu. C'était vraiment fini – ils pouvaient reposer en paix. Et, les yeux fermés, elle pensa à Lloyd et espéra qu'il n'avait pas payé sa victoire trop chèrement.

.

Quand Lloyd revint, il était calme, presque pénétré. Il se tourna d'abord vers Kratos :

« Mithos est mort. J'ai détruit son exsphère.

-Je sais, répondit-il gravement. Je l'ai senti. »

Lloyd hocha la tête, inspira longuement et annonça :

« La graine suprême a été plantée et a un nouveau gardien. J'ai réussi ! »

Devant son sourire et la manière dont il leva le bras pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase, Anna sentit son cœur s'alléger : son fils était toujours là, toujours fidèle à lui-même malgré les épreuves. Elle eut un geste du bras qu'il dut comprendre et finit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, souffla-t-elle. »

Les mains de son fils se crispèrent sur ses avant-bras pendant un instant. C'était une question et une réponse. À côté d'elle, Dirk annonça :

« Bien ! Ce qui veut dire que tu as le temps de t'asseoir à la table avec tes amis et nous raconter tout ça. »

Elle sentit qu'il se détendait un peu plus : il devait déjà anticiper le fait qu'ils seraient en train de se séparer bientôt. Elle serra son épaule, dans une compassion muette et le laissa partir les rejoindre. Elle aurait tout le temps de le retrouver plus tard.

.

Le repas fut traversé par une douce euphorie : Dirk avait sorti ses bouteilles de vin de cerise en célébration, et les plus jeunes avaient eu le droit d'y toucher devant l'affirmation du nain que s'ils étaient assez âgés pour choisir de se battre, ils l'étaient aussi pour toucher à l'alcool. Anna avait approuvé, consciente que le vin n'était pas assez fort pour les rendre saouls.

Volontairement, la conversation s'était éloignée des sujets les plus graves pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les anecdotes les plus drôles de leur voyage. Kratos était resté volontairement en retrait, Dirk et elle jouaient les spectateurs attentifs, même lorsqu'ils reconnaissaient certaines histoires.

Quand la nuit tomba, les plats et les assiettes avaient été éloignés et reposaient dans l'évier. Elle aurait bien voulu les laisser jusqu'au lendemain, mais Dirk ne disposait pas d'assez de vaisselle pour le permettre, s'ils comptaient petit-déjeuner le lendemain. Elle ne voulait pas non plus interrompre le groupe – mais elle sentait que sa jambe n'était pas en assez bon état pour qu'elle s'en charge seule. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Kratos.

« Je m'en charge, affirma-t-il à voix basse. »

Sa main s'attarda un instant sur sa peau, évoquant des souvenirs de la vieille intimité qu'ils partageaient, puis disparut. Elle se demanda si c'était volontaire ou un effet de l'alcool. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers les convives, elle remarqua que Zélos, qui était assez juste à côté d'elle, la dévisageait, les yeux plissés.

« Vous allez le laisser s'installer ici ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse. »

Elle cligna des yeux, et il désigna Kratos d'un geste du menton.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Nous attendions le retour de Lloyd pour en parler. »

Il continuait de la considérer :

« Vous le laisseriez revenir, alors ? Malgré ce qu'il a fait ? À vous, et à Lloyd ? »

Elle hésita, mal à l'aise devant son ton accusateur.

« Il a toujours tenté de ne pas nous faire du mal, corrigea-t-elle. »

-L'intention compte plus que les actes, alors ? »

Elle le dévisagea :

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse tellement ?, demanda-t-elle plutôt que de le laisser pousser son raisonnement jusqu'à l'absurde. »

Elle vit ses mains se crisper sur son verre, pendant un instant.

« Parce que je trouve que c'est trop facile, jeta-t-il. Parce qu'il n'a qu'à incliner la tête, jouer les martyrs, et que tout le monde se presse pour lui assurer qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, de peur qu'il vous abandonne de…

-Zélos ?, appela soudain Lloyd. Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où… »

Et il se lança dans un souvenir qui concernait le kendama de Génis. Zélos accepta l'interruption sans broncher, et Anna se demanda si Lloyd les avait entendus. Elle laissa la conversation continuer autour d'elle, en essayant de dissimuler la manière dont la conversation l'avait troublée.

Plus tard, Raine s'était assise côte d'elle, et Anna eut l'impression étrange d'être de retour dans le passé, lorsqu'elles surveillaient les fêtes organisées pour Génis, Lloyd ou Colette. Le silence était confortable, et Anna se laissa bercer par l'impression de complicité qui existait entre les amis de son fils.

« Puisque tout est sur la table maintenant, commença soudain l'enseignante, il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée. D'où viens-tu ? Je sais que tu as eu une éducation, et Kratos a sous-entendu que tu venais de Luin, mais… »

Anna hésita, et vit que Lloyd s'était rapproché d'elles, sa curiosité ouvertement affichée sur son visage. Elle lui sourit.

« Je viens bien de Luin, confirma-t-elle, même si je ne sais pas s'il me reste de la famille là-bas. »

Une fois lancée, il lui fut facile de parler de sa famille, de son frère, puis de parler d'Esther. A ce point, les autres s'étaient aussi mis à l'écouter. Quand elle finit sur son exécution, il y eut un long silence.

« Donc, nous ne serions par les premiers ?, murmura Génis.

-Les premiers à… ?

-Parcourir le monde. Prouver que les Demi-Elfes ne sont pas des monstres et qu'ils n'ont pas tous soutenu le Cruxis, résuma Raine.

-Non, répondit Kratos, qui s'était tenu à l'écart de la conversation. Il y a toujours eu des résistances de ce genre. C'était l'une des hantises de Mithos et il les a toujours détruites rapidement. »

Un silence et puis, la voix de Colette :

« Cela veut dire que vous avez une chance de réussir, non ? »

Il y eut un murmure d'acquiescement et Dirk enchaîna :

« Vous avez déjà décidé ce que vous voulez faire à présent, alors ? »

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné, de ceux qui précèdent les discussions toujours repoussées.

« Oui, finit par affirmer Régal. Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé tous ensemble, mais je crois que nous avons tous pris nos décisions. Je sais que je vais revenir pour m'occuper de ma compagnie et faire en sorte qu'elle permette de resserrer les liens entre Sylvarant et Tethe'alla. Préséa a accepté de m'aider. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Je vais reprendre le travail de mon père, mais Regal sera mon employeur. »

Les annonces continuèrent, et Anna vit qu'elles ne suscitaient généralement aucune surprise. Ils avaient beau ne pas en avoir parlé ensemble, ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour avoir deviné ce que les uns et les autres allaient faire. Zélos s'était proposé pour s'occuper des tractations politiques pour le statut de l'Élu. Sheena devait revenir dans son peuple pour l'aider à changer la localisation de leur village. Génis voulait accompagner sa sœur, mais souhaitait aussi s'inscrire à l'académie de Palmacosta. Finalement, ce fut au tour de Lloyd, qui inspira et se tourna vers Dirk et elle :

« Je vais partir collecter les exsphères laissées par le Cruxis, annonça-t-il. Je ne veux pas laisser toutes ces personnes souffrir. Je… Je sais que vous aimeriez que je reste, mais…

-Non, répondit doucement Anna. Ce que nous avons toujours voulu, Dirk et moi, c'est que tu vives ta vie de la manière dont tu l'entends.

-Ce qui n'empêche pas, confirma Dirk, qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici. »

Anna hocha la tête, en dissimulant son pincement au cœur. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'allait pas rester et ne lui demanderait jamais cela – mais soudain, elle comprenait que les longues semaines passées à attendre de ses nouvelles allaient devenir son quotidien.

« Je vais t'accompagner, annonça soudainement Colette, le visage résolu. »

Un énorme sourire traversa le visage de Lloyd.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas demander à ton père ou à Phaïdra ?

-Oui, répondit-elle immédiatement. Enfin, je veux dire… Je vais leur en parler, et peut-être que… Désolée ! Mais je veux venir ! »

Anna dissimula son amusement en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« Il reste aussi des Exsphères sur Derris-Kharlan, annonça brusquement Kratos. »

Elle se figea. Elle connaissait ce ton : il augurait rarement de bonnes nouvelles. Lloyd aussi le regardait fixement.

« Je vais me charger de les collecter, continuait son père, si tu veux bien utiliser l'Épée Éternelle pour m'y envoyer. Le mieux serait de les lâcher une fois que nous aurons dépassé le champ de gravitation terrestre.

-Mais si je fais ça… comment est-ce que tu vas revenir ?, demanda Lloyd. »

Kratos détourna les yeux, et son fils baissa la tête : il avait compris. Anna ne savait quoi dire, à part un « non » instinctif qui lui était monté aux lèvres. Déjà, Kratos continuait :

« Il faut que quelqu'un s'en charge. Au vu de mon rôle au sein du Cruxis, je suis le plus à même pour…

-Et est-ce ce que tu veux faire, ou est-ce ce que tu dois faire ?, le coupa Anna. »

Sa voix était blanche, et elle ne fut certaine d'avoir parlé à voix haute qu'en voyant les regards converger vers elle. Il y avait d'autres mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres, mais ceux-là, elle ne voulait pas les dire en public.

« Si je ne le fais pas, qui est-ce qui pourrait…

-Ces exsphères vont disparaître dans l'espace, insista-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que cela change, si tu les accompagnes ou non ? »

Un silence, lourd. Kratos évitait son regard et celui de Lloyd, et elle était terriblement consciente qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Il est tard, dit Dirk qui avait laissé la scène se dérouler sans un mot, mais qui fixait lui aussi Kratos. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux reparler de tout cela à tête reposée ? »

Lloyd s'ébroua, comme si la conversation avait été un poids physique sur ses épaules.

« Oui, on va faire ça, approuva-t-il. »

Kratos hocha la tête brièvement, et les autres étaient déjà en train d'aller chercher leurs affaires pour s'installer, soulagés d'échapper à la tension ambiante. Anna les regarda s'activer sans un mot. Kratos avait disparu avec Noïshe, certainement à l'extérieur. Il ne dormirait pas de la nuit, comme souvent. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Lloyd s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu penses qu'il va revenir ? »

Lloyd fixait la porte d'entrée avec inquiétude.

« Oui, répondit Anna avec plus de certitude qu'elle n'en possédait.

-Il t'en avait parlé ?, demanda son fils. Je veux dire… Je – tu as tout de suite trouvé quelque chose à répondre et je…

-Non, il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Mais je le pratique depuis plus longtemps que toi. »

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, qu'elle aurait dû voir dans son silence les indices de sa décision. Qu'elle aurait dû lui poser la question plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas osé et Yuan est venu et le temps est passé…

« Tu penses qu'il a décidé ça à cause de moi ? Parce que Dirk reste mon père et pas lui ? »

Sa question est presque une blessure à vif.

« Non, répond Anna en secouant violemment la tête. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

-Je…, continua quand même l'adolescent. Je ne sais pas si je peux le voir un jour comme… comme mon père. Mais, il l'est quand même. Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas qu'il parte maintenant ?J'avais imaginé que maintenant, on pourrait prendre le temps de parler, ou d'avoir des souvenirs ensemble, tu sais ? Que pour moi, il ne soit pas juste celui qui a permis que je naisse. Mais… S'il veut partir, je ne veux pas non plus l'en empêcher, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé parce que je suis son fils. Et quand il a parlé, j'ai pensé tout ça, mais je ne suis arrivé à rien dire ! »

Elle saisit son poing serré entre ses mains.

« Lloyd. »

Il s'interrompit.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, affirma-t-elle. Kratos est un adulte. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses choix.

-Mais… Mais on vient de battre Mithos. Le monde est régénéré… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut partir maintenant ? »

Anna avala sa salive et n'osa pas lui répondre tout de suite.

« Je pense qu'il n'a jamais imaginé sa vie dans ce monde si, qui n'a ni Cruxis ni Yggdrasil et qu'il lui faut du temps pour y réfléchir.

-Mais…

-Mais il y a une différence entre être capable d'imaginer un futur et ne pas en avoir, le coupa-t-elle fermement. »

Lloyd hocha la tête.

« S'il revient… Tu pourras lui dire ce que je t'ai dit ? Parce que moi, je ne peux pas. Pas quand il est là. Et… Tu pourras lui parler ? »

Anna l'attira contre elle. Il dut se courber pour qu'elle lui embrasse le front.

« Je le ferai quand il sera de retour, promit-elle. »

Son fils l'aida à se lever et à se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais une fois sous les draps Anna sentit le sommeil lui échapper encore. Il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas dites à Lloyd, parce qu'elles faisaient trop mal à penser. Mais il avait défié son fils en duel, si Yuan n'avait pas été là… Et maintenant, ce départ, et cette calme résignation qu'il savait si bien affecter, à laquelle il avait toujours cru, et cette distance brusquement revenue entre eux…

Elle comprenait trop bien.

Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir le persuader, malgré sa promesse. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le convaincre de quoi que ce soit.

Elle finit par se traîner hors du lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de le trouver, de forcer une confrontation en privé. Mais le jardin était vide. Elle se recoucha à regret, et se retourna longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil.

.

Elle fut réveillée par l'aube : elle avait oublié de refermer les rideaux. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut assaillie par les souvenirs de la veille. Elle soupira, rejeta les draps et se leva.

La pièce à vivre était pleine de dormeurs, mais elle réussit à se diriger vers la sortie sans éveiller personne. Elle découvrit Dirk à l'extérieur qui lui lança un grand sourire.

« On dirait que l'âge ne donne pas tant d'avantages que ce qu'on raconte, hein ? »

Anna lui sourit en retour, soulagée qu'il ne fasse pas de commentaires sur ses cernes et s'assit à la table, prenant une pomme qu'il était certainement parti cueillir un peu plus tôt.

« On dirait que Lloyd ne va pas revenir de sitôt, reprit-il. Tu as pensé à ce que tu voulais faire, toi ? »

Elle sentit une boule d'inquiétude se tordre dans son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Dirk lui sourit avec l'un de ses regards pénétrant :

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de raisons de rester, ici, expliqua-t-il avec gentillesse. Lloyd n'a plus besoin d'être protégé et les Désians ont disparu. Tu n'y as jamais pensé ? »

Anna ne répondit rien pendant longtemps. La question la décontenançait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au futur ainsi, pas depuis une éternité. Dirk, cette maison, cette vie autour d'Isélia lui étaient des habitudes familières. Une routine qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, mais qui s'était adaptée à elle depuis les ans. Elle avait vécu à Luin, y avait été arrachée. Elle avait vécu avec Kratos, il lui avait été arraché. Elle songea à Esther et à son frère et aux enfants qu'ils n'auraient jamais, à ses parents à Luin, à toutes les existences qu'elle avait construites pour qu'elles lui soient arrachées.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmura-t-elle enfin. Le monde a changé sans moi, Dirk. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à en faire encore partie. »

Dirk secoua la tête.

« Allons, si tu tombes sept fois, relève-toi une huitième, récita-t-il. Si Lloyd expose les mensonges du Cruxis, réunit les mondes et tout ce qui va avec, je doute que le monde de beaucoup de gens ressemble à ce qu'ils connaissent maintenant. Je ne te mets pas dehors, et je serai toujours content de t'héberger. Mais je serais aussi heureux de savoir que tu vis ailleurs comme tu le veux. »

Anna serra les dents, incapable de reconnaître l'émotion qui lui serrait le ventre. Quelque chose comme de la peur et de l'impuissance : depuis quand avait-elle eu le choix ? Entre les camps, leur fuite, Lloyd, sa jambe…

« Tu parles de ce que je veux comme si c'était simple, murmura-t-elle finalement. Tu n'as pas pensé à revenir sous terre ?

-Nah. J'ai choisi de vivre ici avant votre venue. Vous ne m'avez jamais retenu. »

Anna hocha la tête brièvement, presque envieuse de son assurance. Elle était bien chez lui – elle y avait construit un quotidien. Mais il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait plus pensé depuis longtemps : la séparation entre ses rêves de jeunesse et ce qu'elle était.

Dirk la laissa réfléchir et elle s'absorba dans le silence, qui ne fut brisé que lorsque les invités commencèrent à se réveiller. Sheena fit chauffer de l'eau, Regal et Raine prirent un ptéroplan pour aller chercher de la nourriture au village. Le petit-déjeuner fut plus calme que la soirée précédente, mais Lloyd était distrait. Installé à côté d'elle, il ne cessait de relever la tête pour sonder l'orée du bois dès que le vent faisait bouger les rayons de soleil. Elle le vit sursauter, et découvrit Noïshe revenir en courant, seul. La déconfiture de Lloyd lui serra le cœur.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas au village ?, proposa soudain Dirk. Il y a certainement plus de choses intéressantes à y faire qu'ici.

-Bonne idée, approuva Raine. La famille de Colette sera ravie d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

-Et ce sera un bon moyen de rabattre encore le caquet de votre idiot de maire, ajouta joyeusement Zélos. »

Les autres approuvèrent : pas tant par enthousiasme que parce qu'ils étaient tous parvenus à la conclusion que Kratos ne reviendrait pas tant qu'ils seraient encore là. Anna aurait voulu y croire – mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas montré la nuit précédente ?

« Il manque un ptéroplan, annonça soudain Raine. Kratos a dû le prendre. »

Un autre silence, lourd de sens.

« Il va revenir pour le rendre, non ?, proposa Colette.

-Certainement, approuva Sheena avec moins de conviction. Ce n'est pas son genre. »

Personne ne releva le murmure de Zelos sur la capacité de Kratos à s'enfuir.

.

Après un regard entendu à Anna, Dirk avait entraîné Lloyd jusqu'à la forge afin de voir tout l'entraînement qu'il avait perdu. Leur fils se laissa faire, certainement soulagé de la distraction. Elle se saisit du livre que Dirk lui avait apporté, mais était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait. Elle dut somnoler : elle n'entendit pas le ptéroplan revenir et se poser. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Kratos se dirigeait vers elle. Il hésita en voyant son regard sur lui. Elle eut un geste fatigué pour l'inviter à s'asseoir :

« Les autres sont à Isélia, annonça-t-elle. Dirk et Lloyd sont à l'intérieur. Ils se sont demandés pourquoi tu avais eu besoin d'un ptéroplan.

-J'ai voulu voir le nouvel arbre sacré, répondit-il après une hésitation. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Ce que tu as dit hier soir… commença Anna.

-Les exsphères ne sont pas la seule raison pour laquelle je dois être sur Derris Kharlan. Une partie des troupes de Mithos sont toujours sur la planète. Et je pense que d'autres Demi-Elfes voudront y revenir. Il y a besoin de quelqu'un pour les accueillir.

-Et tu es vraiment le seul à pouvoir remplir cette tâche ? »

Kratos soupira.

« J'ai les compétences nécessaires. »

Anna serra les poings.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à les posséder. Je suis sûre que si tu en parlais à Yuan, il aurait d'autres noms à proposer. »

Un tic agita la mâchoire de Kratos

« Ce n'est pas… Je suis un homme de Mithos. J'appartiens à un ordre du monde qui doit se finir... Je pars simplement avec lui. »

Anna avala sa salive.

« Lloyd m'a demandé de te dire, commença-t-elle avec une passion mal contenue, que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a du mal à te considérer comme son père que tu dois partir. Il a envie que tu restes mais il ne sait pas comment te le dire, parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu restes juste pour lui faire plaisir. »

Devant elle, Kratos s'était figé.

« Il y a un moment, continua Anna, lorsqu'il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais gardé le secret sur ton identité si longtemps, il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé que je parle de toi. Si j'avais été plus forte, je l'aurais fait. Il avait besoin de savoir qui était son père, et pas de cette chape de silence que je lui ai donné. Maintenant qu'il sait – maintenant que tu n'es plus obligé d'être son ennemi, tu vas repartir encore, et pour toujours ?

-Dirk est son père. »

Anna soupira, le cœur lourd.

« Est-ce vraiment le problème ?, demanda-t-elle. Je sais ce que tu cherchais à faire en défiant Lloyd en duel, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas différent de ce que tu es en train de faire. Si… si tu veux vraiment disparaître, je… je ne dirai rien. »

Il la dévisageait, le visage pâle. Avait-il seulement analysé ses actes ainsi ?

« Je ne veux pas mourir, répondit-il gravement. Mais je ne vois pas comment… Que reste-t-il de moi, une fois que j'ai été pardonné pour mes actions ? »

Sa question était un écho douloureux de ses propres interrogations.

« Lloyd… Il a un autre père, plus méritant que moi, continuait-il, et je…

-Et je suis certaine que c'est toi et non Dirk qui a assisté à sa naissance, l'interrompit Anna. C'est toi et non Dirk qui l'a tenu dans tes bras alors qu'il ne savait pas parler. C'est toi et non Dirk qui m'a appelé parce que Lloyd avait dit son premier mot. C'est toi qui t'es levé la nuit parce qu'il pleurait et que j'étais encore trop épuisée par l'accouchement pour le faire. »

Anna se tut, le temps de sentir que sa gorge se dénouait.

« Je ne te parle pas de moi, continua-t-elle quand elle fut capable de reprendre la parole. Je suis bien consciente que ce que je suis… que j'ai changé. Que tout a changé. Mais Lloyd a besoin de cette histoire, et tu peux la lui donner. »

Il y eut un autre silence. Kratos réfléchissait, et elle n'osait pas l'interrompre.

« Et toi ? »

Elle faillit sursauter.

« Moi ?, répéta-t-elle bêtement.

-Oui. Est-ce que tu veux que je… reste dans ta vie ? »

Anna le dévisagea avec incrédulité :

« Bien sûr que je le veux. Mais… Je sais que les ponts ont brûlé, et je sais que j'en ai brûlé une partie pour protéger notre fils. Je sais que j'ai vieilli. Je sais que je ne peux plus me déplacer comme avant. Je sais que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour trouver la volonté de vaincre Yggdrasil. Je n'ai plus rien à te donner. Mais – mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu disparaisses. »

Elle se tut. Il y avait dans les yeux de Kratos quelque chose comme une lente réalisation, et une compassion terrible qu'elle évita en détournant le regard.

« Anna…

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement. Je ne suis plus la personne que tu as sauvée de la Ferme et même si j'essayais, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas, Kratos. J'aimerais – mais c'est impossible et je… »

Les doigts de Kratos sur ses lèvres l'interrompirent. Elle comprit qu'elle avait pleuré quand il essuya ses larmes. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se lever pour s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes et elle ne bougea pas, n'osa pas détourner les yeux. Elle avait l'impression terrible qu'il la voyait comme elle était à présent, petite, infirme, perdue et inutile. Elle n'était qu'une mère dont le fils était adulte, qu'une fugitive dont les poursuivants n'existaient plus, qu'une locataire, qui n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ni aucune raison de partir. Elle n'avait pas menti : elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle possédait encore, hormis leurs souvenirs, pour lui donner envie de rester à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette promesse que je t'avais faite, quand nous avions fêté ta deuxième année passée loin de la Ferme ?, demanda-t-il brusquement. »

Anna hésita. Elle était incapable de rappeler à elle cette soirée. Elle se souvenait de la douceur de l'air, possiblement d'une rivière, et de l'alcool qui lui avait chauffé les veines et le cœur.

« Tu m'avais demandé de te parler de Tethe'alla, continua Kratos devant son silence. Et tu avais dit que ce que tu détestais, dans notre fuite, c'était que tu n'avais pas le temps de voir le monde. »

Les mots t'ont échappé trop vite. Tu blâmes l'alcool, qui libère ton rire aussi bien que ta langue et les regrets que tu as appris à laisser de côté, parce que cela ne sert à rien de pleurer sur le lait renversé. Tu n'oses pas lever les yeux, parce que tu ne veux pas voir si Kratos s'en veut. Il s'accable déjà assez de maux qui ne sont pas les siens. Tu n'aimes pas en rajouter, surtout quand ils sont aussi insignifiants. Tu es en vie, tu es amoureuse. Que peux-tu espérer de plus ? Mais les lèvres de Kratos se posent doucement sur ta tempe.

« Lorsque nous nous serons débarrassé de Kvar, murmura-t-il, et que nous aurons le temps, nous le ferons. Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher et tu verras le reste du monde toi-même. Qui sait ? Peut-être que nous verrons Tethe'alla ensemble… »

C'est une idée folle, impossible, mais l'alcool court dans tes veines, et tu souris, le cœur battant. C'est un bel horizon, l'offre d'un monde qui n'est pas marqué par les morts de Sylvarant qui te poursuivent encore.

« C'est une promesse ?, chuchotes-tu. »

Un sourire.

« Oui. »

Anna cligna des paupières. Kratos la dévisageait avec attention.

« Tu veux dire, articula-t-elle sans pouvoir continuer.

-Que si tu le veux, je crois que nous avons le temps. Avec les ptéroplans, ta jambe ne devrait pas te faire souffrir. Je… Tu pourras toujours habiter ici si tu le souhaites, et je ne te demande pas de tout abandonner pour… Et qu'il faudra voir comment retrouver Lloyd, bien sûr, mais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Anna sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas une promesse de réparer ce qui s'était brisé. Ce n'était pas une proposition pour l'éternité, ou même une tentative de reformer une famille, mais

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandée à quoi ressemblait la vie au-delà de Luin ?, demande ton frère avec un feu inconnu dans ses yeux. »

Tu as les yeux grand ouverts, et Esther sourit, comme souvent, avec beaucoup d'indulgence :

« Allons, Anna. Le temps et la distance font des vies différentes. Ne te laisse pas enfermer par ce que tu connais ici. »

Il y a une cadence différente dans la voix de Kratos, qui ne te rappelle rien des accents que tu as pu entendre dans les caravanes qui rentraient et sortaient de Luin. Quand tu lui poses la question, tu as droit à un regard perçant, l'un de ceux dont tu es en train d'apprendre qu'ils dissimulent des regrets que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

« Je viens d'un royaume qui est mort depuis longtemps, répond-il finalement. »

Le terme est ancien, et inutilisé aujourd'hui. Il t'évoque un instant des villes cachées par la brume et des drapeaux en berne, et tu te surprends à voir Kratos au milieu, étranger et familier, et tu veux voir et comprendre

« Oui, souffla-t-elle. D'accord. »

Et elle se sentit se pencher un peu plus, pour appuyer son front contre celui de Kratos. C'était un geste familier, ancien. Une promesse. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment et puis Anna se redressa :

« Allons annoncer tout cela à Lloyd. Avant nos projets, il va falloir que vous parliez tous les deux.

-Je… »

Anna comprit son hésitation :

« S'il le souhaite, je resterai avec vous. »

Elle vit les épaules de Kratos se détendre un peu. Elle se leva et le laissa lui prendre le bras au lieu de saisir sa canne pour rentrer.


	11. Epilogue : un bégaiement d'amour

A/N : Bon, définitivement, je ne sais pas poster à l'heure. Donc, il manque un OS extra sur Zelos, parce que j'ai découvert que je ne l'avais pas retravaillé depuis sa rédaction et qu'il a été écrit sur une période d'un an (au moins) donc j'ai besoin d'harmoniser le style. Comme jeudi, j'ai le retour d'office (comprendre que j'ai trois romans à finir avant), je ne sais pas quand exactement j'aurais le temps pour le faire... mais je le trouverai !

Sans tarder, l'épilogue. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé !

* * *

 **Épilogue : un bégaiement d'amour**

Anna découpe la vie en tranches de lumière et d'émotion. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de magique et de dangereux à sa présence : elle anéantit des années d'indifférence et de passivité. L'oblige à ressentir.

Peut-être : elle est la souffrance de l'air qui rentre pour la première fois dans les poumons du nouveau-né. Il a oublié. Il oublie chaque fois qu'il la quitte. Il le retrouve dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche, dès qu'elle le regarde, dès qu'il sait qu'elle est éveillée. Il n'a jamais réussi à vivre qu'en sa présence.

Ils se rendent d'abord à Flanoir. Elle est illuminée par la neige environnante, et ses dents claquent et elle se tourne vers lui avec un large sourire :

« Même à Hima, on n'avait pas vu un tel spectacle ! »

Elle saisit son bras quand ils marchent – peut-être parce qu'elle en a envie, peut-être parce qu'elle craint de glisser. Elle est silencieuse, pensive. Le soir, elle ôte ses gants, sa veste, ses bottes – tous achetés pour l'occasion – s'assoit près du feu, le contemple, le visage indéchiffrable.

Il la rejoint. Ils sont piégés dans une immobilité factice qu'ils n'osent pas briser. Leurs conversations se heurtent à leur propre présent et au futur qui leur échappe. Il veut parfois lui dire qu'il comprend, qu'elle a dû apprendre à n'être que mère pour exister pendant treize ans, et qu'il sait ce que cela veut dire. Il veut parfois lui dire qu'il regrette de savoir qu'elle est devenue comme lui : un soldat sans cause ni bataille. Parfois, il a l'impression que leurs corps sont emplis de choses qu'ils ne disent pas parce que l'autre les sait et ne peut pas les entendre.

.

Quand il revient, Lloyd est là. Colette voulait retrouver sa famille pendant quelques temps. Son voyage semble bien se dérouler. Il parle des rencontres qu'il a faites avec enthousiasme et semble collecter des fragments d'idées et de plans pour le futur.

Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Anna est à côté de lui, et lui serre discrètement la main. Dirk l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il veut dire qu'il n'est pas son père, que le nain mérite beaucoup plus ce titre que lui, qu'il ne l'a pas vu grandir, pas vu mûrir, ne l'a pas éduqué, sauf à se battre – maigre don dans ce monde qui renaît.

Il veut s'enfuir.

Il s'oblige à rester.

Plus tard, quand la nuit est tombée et que les ombres dissimulent les visages, quand Kratos a moins l'impression de voir ses erreurs passées en train de l'accuser, Anna commence à parler de sa naissance. Il est presque simple de prendre la relève – de dire des faits. Il ne sait pas dire à Lloyd qu'il l'aime, ni lui transmettre la tendresse presque douloureuse qu'il a toujours eue pour lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'être son père implique – sait simplement qu'il est parti quand il aurait dû rester – mais il peut au moins lui donner cela.

Et dans la pénombre, quand Lloyd se lève pour rejoindre sa chambre, il passe derrière sa chaise, et laisse tomber une main sur son épaule. C'est un réflexe, peut-être, de la saisir et de la serrer. Il sent son fils se figer et ils restent suspendus ensemble dans un instant incertain, tremblant. Et Lloyd continue sa marche vers sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Dirk est le premier réveillé. Kratos n'a pas dormi de la nuit, comme souvent. Le nain le contemple longuement.

« Si tu veux, on peut rajouter des étagères pour tes affaires, propose-t-il. Ici. Je suppose que tu as un endroit pour vivre, mais ça peut rendre les choses plus faciles ici. »

Il hésite. Il a un coffre, de maigres bagages qu'il a ramenés de Derris Kharlan et qu'il a déposés dans la banque de Meltokio, avec une partie des économies du Cruxis. Mais il hésite – il craint que cela le conduise à être un visiteur imposé, il craint une dispute ou un désaccord.

« J'y réfléchirai, répond-il finalement. »

.

Une chose qu'il a apprise durant ses millénaires d'existence : rien n'apaise les fantômes du passé. Il vit, et marche sur une terre fertile de cadavres qu'il a tués par son indifférence.

Ils se rendent à Luin. C'est Anna qui l'a choisi, et maintenant qu'il la contemple regarder la ville, le visage fermé, l'esprit lointain, il commence à comprendre : il faut les enterrer.

Elle se tourne vers lui :

« Tout a changé, affirme-t-elle. Je ne reconnais rien. »

Ils échangent un regard : ils sont perdus dans un esquif et le rivage ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'ils ont connu. Mais Luin est d'une vitalité qui frise l'impossible : les marchands y sont déjà revenus, autour d'eux se réorganise une nouvelle vie, et, sur une fontaine, la statue de Lloyd se dresse. Ironies. Anna s'assoit à la fontaine et la contemple en silence.

« Mes parents seraient fiers de voir leur héritage. »

Elle a un demi-sourire, à la fois amer et fier. Il ne sait que lui répondre : elle ne parle guère de ses parents. Il pense, parfois, qu'elle aurait aimé se réconcilier avec eux, mais il se trompe peut-être : Anna se laisse rarement toucher par les liens qu'elle a brûlé elle-même. Il l'admire pour cela, lui qui n'a jamais su couper ceux qui l'entravent et le font souffrir. Assise à la fontaine, elle ferme les yeux, renverse la tête. Le soleil brille sur sa peau, et il sait qu'elle écoute et profite du moment. Il peut la dévisager : elle n'aime pas savoir qu'il la regarde ainsi, peine à comprendre qu'il aime son visage parce qu'il est sien, qu'importe l'ombre discrète de ses rides à venir, peine à comprendre qu'il aime son corps parce qu'il est le sien. Il ne sait pas s'il arrivera un jour à la convaincre. Ce sont des cicatrices et des sujets autour desquels ils trébuchent maladroitement.

.

Meltokio semble inchangée par les événements : les gens ont eu assez de temps pour recouvrir de leurs tracas quotidiens la manière dont le monde s'est modifié. La ville est immense et impardonnable. La lenteur d'Anna soulève des phrases acides, des regards plein de pitié ou des visages fuyants plus ils montent vers les beaux-quartiers. Ce n'est pas nouveau et il ne sait pas pourquoi cela prend une telle intensité : à côté de lui, Anna se tend de plus en plus.

Quand ils arrivent à l'hôtel, elle s'assoit lourdement sur une chaise et il a l'impression qu'elle serait plus à l'aise en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

« Je déteste ça, siffle-t-elle. »

Il ne sait que lui répondre.

Le reste du voyage est plein de tensions indémêlables qu'ils tentent de maîtriser, conscients que ce n'était pas de la faute de l'autre. Mais le mal est fait : la visite devient un souvenir de frustration et d'insatisfaction latente même si, oui, le palais était impressionnant, oui, le théâtre passionnant, oui, l'église immense, oui, les quartiers monumentaux. Quand ils rentrent, Anna dit juste qu'elle préférerait un peu de solitude – Kratos n'ose demander pourquoi Dirk sait faire partie de sa solitude. Il la laisse partir.

Il se demande si rester a été une erreur, s'ils peuvent construire quelque chose à présent. Il finit par frapper à la porte de Yuan et le supplier – ou presque – de lui donner du travail. Son ami prend un plaisir sadique à lui donner la gestion de leurs livres de comptes. Il finit aussi par se confier à Yuan, ce qui n'est jamais une bonne idée. De tous les quatre, Martel a toujours été la plus douée pour dénouer de telles situation. Yuan est toujours plus prompt au cynisme et à l'ironie qu'à la compassion ou à l'empathie.

« Et vous ne vous disputiez jamais avant ?, demande-t-il d'ailleurs avec mordant. Quel paradis ! »

À cela, Kratos fronce les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas… »

Son ami lève les yeux au ciel avec exaspération :

« Ce n'est pas la même chose parce que bizarrement, il s'est écoulé treize ans depuis la dernière fois, et qu'entre toi et elle, vous avez fait des choix de vie radicalement différents. Cela fait combien de temps que vous faites semblant d'ignorer cela ? »

Kratos serre les dents et laisse l'étincelle d'irritation s'éteindre d'elle-même. Caché sous son mordant, il y a un conseil : aller la voir et parler. Yuan soupire :

« Je t'interdis de retourner la voir avant d'avoir fini les dossiers que je t'ai donnés. »

Ils échangent un regard qui aurait été un sourire dans d'autres temps.

.

Ils partent voir la pousse de l'arbre de Kharlan. Ou plutôt : ils voyagent lentement, à dos de ptéroplan, avec l'idée de finir par voir l'arbre, et s'arrêtent en chemin, quand ils le veulent. Anna ne se plaint pas de dormir à la dure, même s'il comprend assez vite que sa jambe la fait plus souffrir que d'habitude. Il est soulagé quand elle lui fait assez confiance pour lui demander un jour de repos.

Revoir la nouvelle incarnation de Martel reste un choc. Elle est un fantôme et une autre personne – pleine de compassion en sentant le deuil qui l'habite, mais elle ne tente pas de l'imiter ou de la faire revivre. C'est un soulagement, même s'il ne sait toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux.

.

Après cela, il reste à Isélia pour quelques semaines et ils finissent par décider de repartir à Heimdall, quand ses douleurs se seront en partie résorbées. C'est lui qui le propose : ce n'est pas chez lui, mais malgré la destruction, malgré le peu de temps où il y a vécu, c'est le seul lieu qu'il connaît qui échappe à l'empreinte du temps. Les habitations sont déjà reconstruites à l'identique. La ville est à son image : il est un vestige, un fossile du passé. Il est pétri de réflexes qui n'ont plus lieu d'être, d'habitudes et d'analyses qui se sont épuisées plusieurs millénaires auparavant.

La ville résonne d'échos dont il parle à Anna. Non pas des scènes qu'il a vues de lui-même, mais l'enfance de Martel et de Mithos, et sa voix mélodieuse pour guider ses souvenirs.

Anna l'écoute, pose des questions. Il arrive à parler de Mithos, et c'est étrange, de vivre cette dualité qu'il connaît depuis si longtemps entre l'élève qu'il a été et le fou qu'il est devenu. Il ne sait pas si l'indulgence d'Anna découle de sa compréhension de ce qu'ils ont été l'un pour l'autre ou si elle le fait pour lui, pour ne pas le blesser.

Et le soir, sa voix s'élève dans la pénombre :

« C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? De voir combien nous avons voulu changer le monde, et combien nous avons peu compté dans ce résultat. »

Il comprend, soudain, qu'il fait le deuil de Mithos et qu'elle fait le deuil de ce qu'elle aurait pu être, et qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps de regretter avant de le retrouver. Il se demande s'ils seront capables de construire quelque chose à partir de cela.

.

Il ose de plus en plus rester chez Dirk entre leurs voyages. Il a accepté l'offre du nain, et a trouvé Anna en train de trier ses placards pour faire de la place pour ses affaires. Il se souvient d'avoir essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle avait secoué la tête avec énergie.

« Non, avait-elle répondu. J'ai déjà trop laissé de choses s'entasser. »

Et à la manière dont elle soupire quand les objets sont triés pour être distribués entre les familles du village et un orphelinat à Luin, il comprend qu'elle l'a fait autant pour lui que pour elle.

Il sent qu'un équilibre est en train de se créer, un espace où il arrive à exister avec Anna, Dirk et Lloyd dans le quotidien et non pour des visites ponctuelles. Il en est le plus surpris : il n'a jamais pensé possible qu'il puisse être capable de vivre d'une manière aussi domestique. Anne s'en amuse gentiment quand il s'en ouvre à elle :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu as toujours été un être d'habitudes. »

Et il ne sait comment lui répondre, parce qu'elle a raison.

.

Une autre page se tourne quand Anna lui relaie l'envie de Lloyd à ce qu'ils fassent un voyage tous les trois. Ils hésitent ensemble : ils ont toujours du mal à conjuguer le fait d'être amants et d'être parents, et leurs voyages sont à eux deux. Mais l'idée persiste et ils finissent par partir tous les trois jusqu'à Palmacosta. Le voyage est étrange : jamais totalement inconfortable, mais dans une sorte de vigilance constante qu'ils n'ont pas connue depuis un moment. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, parce qu'ils arrivent à mettre des mots sur le passé et sur le futur qu'ils n'ont jamais pris le temps de formuler.

Quand ils reviennent, ils s'assoient autour d'une table et parlent avec Dirk de faire des travaux dans la maison pour que leur vie à quatre soit plus facile.


	12. Extra : Raine

_A/N : Attention, cet extra est publié en même temps que l'épilogue de De lumière et de cendres. Si un chapitre du point de vue de Kratos ne vous dit rien, revenez au chapitre précédent ;)_

* * *

 **Autour d'une tasse** (Raine)

Isélia est une pause dont elle a besoin. Elle a passé six ans à aller de villes en villes, de ruines en ruines sans rien trouver qui corresponde à ses souvenirs. Génis ne comprend pas, et elle ne veut pas le lui expliquer, parce qu'il n'a pas à avoir le poids de l'abandon de ses parents sur les épaules. Elle sait qu'il en a assez de quitter les rares amis qu'il parvient à se faire et de ne pas avoir de maison.

L'annonce pour un poste d'enseignant est une opportunité. Elle sait que le maire n'aura pas beaucoup de réponses et qu'il sera plus ouvert à l'idée d'embaucher une inconnue sans références. Après cela, lorsqu'ils repartiront, elle pourra toujours utiliser cette expérience pour gagner de l'argent.

Elle ne pense pas rester longtemps. Elle n'a jamais apprécié l'étroitesse d'esprit commune à ces villages isolés, ces vies qui semblent presque toutes tracées dès la naissance. Elle sait qu'elle et Génis seront en décalage et elle craint l'effet que cela pourrait avoir sur son frère. Mais c'est une pause et elle a besoin d'un quotidien solide, d'une routine, de quelque chose qui ne change pas, et non une suite d'espoirs sans cesse déçus, et si possible un salaire qu'elle puisse économiser pour la suite de leurs voyages.

.

Elle ne s'attend pas à trouver quelqu'un comme Anna à Isélia. Elle s'attendait à ce que sont le maire et son épouse, des notables de petit village, qui pour tout ce qu'ils revendiquent culture et sagesse, ne sont jamais vraiment sortis de leur pays et qui sont plus absorbés par leur pouvoir que par le savoir. Les gens comme Anna quittent les villages pour aller vers les villes, parce qu'ils savent que c'est là où ils trouveront d'autres esprits comme les leurs – mais la ville est trop dangereuse pour un enfant aussi doué que Génis et elle ne veut pas y revenir tout de suite.

Au départ, elle entend parler d'Anna à la troisième personne. Elle est « la mère de Lloyd », elle est « cette femme bizarre qui vit hors du village avec un nain ». Il doit bien y avoir une histoire derrière ces choix, mais Anna ne la partage pas, et Raine se garde bien de demander parce qu'il y a une histoire derrière sa propre arrivée à Isélia, mais elle est trop dangereuse à raconter.

Et puis, il y a l'anniversaire de Génis, et sa demande de pouvoir accompagner Lloyd et de rester. Raine combat la pudeur à l'idée d'avoir une adulte dans sa maison – leur refuge – parce qu'elle voit bien qu'elle a du mal à marcher et que ce serait cruel de lui refuser cela.

Anna est parfaitement polie en arrivant. Elle s'installe à l'extérieur avec les enfants, et fait de son mieux pour aider Raine à les canaliser, même s'il est clair qu'elle ne sait pas gérer un aussi grand groupe. La professeure se demande combien d'enfants font l'effort de traverser la forêt pour l'anniversaire de Lloyd – pas beaucoup, certainement.

Et pendant que les enfants sont calmes à manger leur part de gâteau – cuisiné par Génis – Anna et elles s'installent dans le salon, porte grande ouverte pour voir les enfants qui sont autour de la table, un peu de gâteau et une tasse de thé sur la table basse. Raine voit les yeux de son invitée être attirés presque immédiatement par les étagères et elle est surprise d'y lire un intérêt certain.

« C'est une belle collection, remarque-t-elle. »

Raine est presque certaine de déceler une note de regret ou d'envie. C'est peut-être cela qui la pousse à dire :

« Si vous voulez en ramener chez vous… »

Anna se fige, et elle la voit hésiter pendant une longue seconde. Elle doit peser la quantité de politesse et d'honnêteté dans l'offre de Raine. Et puis, ses yeux brillent :

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Mais dans ce cas, il faut qu'on se tutoie. »

Il y a un bruit de vaisselle, des cris, et Raine est obligé de quitter sa place pour voir s'il n'y a rien de grave. Lorsqu'elle revient, Anna est debout, et lit les titres.

« Vous avez tous les volumes du Mystère des étoiles de Lochan ?, s'étonne-t-elle. »

Raine est surprise par ce choix : de tous les livres de sa bibliothèque, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre citer un obscur philosophe sur un recueil de biographies encore moins connu que ses théories.

« Oui, confirme-t-elle.

-Je m'étais arrêtée au deuxième tome, confie Anna d'un ton distrait. Après, je n'ai plus pu les acheter. »

La totalité des Mystères se tient dans six volumes, qui n'ont été édités qu'une seule fois sur une période de seize ans. Raine les avait trouvés à Palmacosta, mais elle doutait qu'ils soient arrivés même jusqu'à Triet. Anna tend la main, caresse le dos d'un tome, et hésite.

« Vous êtes certaine ?, demande-t-elle. Ce sont des livres rares, et je comprendrai si…

-Je suis certaine, la coupe Raine du même ton qu'elle emploie pour rassurer ses élèves. »

Lorsqu'Anna se tourne vers elle, son visage est illuminé d'un large sourire qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore connu.

.

Cela devient quelque chose comme un rituel : tous les jeudis d'école, elle prend le thé avec Anna et elles discutent ensemble pendant que Lloyd, Génis et Colette jouent dehors. La mère de Lloyd dévore sa bibliothèque avec la passion d'une femme qui voit une oasis après plusieurs jours de marche dans un désert.

Sans concertation, elles établissent une règle tacite : pas de questions sur leurs passés. Elles en devinent chacune certains contours d'une vie avant Isélia au fil des anecdotes, mais Raine sent dans Anna un mur de silence similaire au sien, et se refuse à le briser.

Ce qu'elle comprend très vite, c'est qu'Anna a eu une éducation formelle, à la manière des jeunes filles de bonnes familles, celles dont on espère qu'elles feront un bon mariage et dont la culture sera un reflet de la puissance de leur mari – pas une femme avec une jambe mal ressoudée, un fils, vivant grâce à la générosité d'un nain. En plus de cela, elle a un goût pour les historiens et les philosophes, mais elle évite soigneusement tous ceux dont les liens avec le culte de Martel sont trop visibles.

« J'ai la foi, répond Anna lorsqu'elle lui pose la question. Mais l'Église veut diriger nos vies et nos actes et je ne souscris pas à ce qu'ils racontent. »

Il y a une certitude dans sa voix que Raine retrouvera lorsqu'elle parlera de Martel, une sorte de conviction abrupte qui écarte toute question. Anna doit le sentir, parce qu'elle sourit et rajoute :

« Mais j'aimerais bien avoir un nom à appeler parfois. »

Raine sourit à son tour.

« Les Elfes ont d'autres croyances que les humains, rajoute-t-elle brusquement. Y souscris-tu ? »

Raine se fige. C'est une des parts de savoir qu'est capable de lancer Anna sans qu'elle puisse jamais savoir d'où elle est capable d'en savoir autant, quand les informations sur les Elfes sont limitées et mal connues.

« Non, répond Raine. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de souscrire non plus à la doctrine de l'Église. »

Et après un silence :

« Mais j'appelle quand même le nom de Martel. »

Anna sourit, et boit une gorgée de thé.

.

Raine est suffisamment analytique pour savoir qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Elle n'a pas envie d'avoir des enfants, mais lorsqu'elle voit Anna avec Lloyd, elle pense qu'elle aimerait être une mère comme elle et à arriver à balancer de la même manière, l'équilibre instable entre inquiétude et indépendance. Au delà de cela, elles sont des femmes de conviction et Raine a toujours été soulagée que leur amitié n'ait pas été testée par des désaccords qui dépassent leurs avis sur les livres qu'elles ont lus toutes les deux. Anna l'a vue déconstruire pierre par pierre la philosophie en action de Barlow, et Raine l'a écoutée rejeter en vrac et avec une certitude absolue les postulats de l'abbé Tyrésias. Elles peinent toutes les deux à admettre qu'elles ont tort et ont encore plus de mal à s'excuser ou à oublier. Raine a l'habitude de tenir tête aux parents qui refusent d'envoyer leurs enfants dans sa classe lors des récoltes et trouve l'énergie de venir chercher ses ouailles chaque été.

Ce qui les sauve, aussi, c'est qu'elles sont plus des femmes de réflexion que d'action. Elles n'aiment pas se tromper, et, le temps qu'elles soient sûres de leurs choix, le temps d'agir est souvent passé. Dans un village comme Isélia, cela n'a aucune conséquence – et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elles y vivent toujours.

.

La seule raison pour laquelle Raine est certaine que Lloyd est le fils biologique d'Anna, c'est une fois où elle remarque :

« Il a le menton de mon frère. Je me demande s'il aura sa voix quand il grandira. »

Et c'est tout. Anna a un frère dont elle ne donne pas le nom, mais Raine sent une certaine nostalgie dans ces paroles – assez pour penser qu'Anna aimerait qu'il ait sa voix. Ce frère revient dans certaines histoires, dans certains goûts – une après-midi où les doigts d'Anna glissent sur un recueil de poésie et où elle note :

« Tu n'as rien de Vivien. C'était la préférée de mon frère…

-Vivien, répète Raine.

-Oui. »

Raine attend. Anna fronce les sourcils et se concentre et elle sait qu'elle va tirer un poème de sa mémoire :

« Je te méprise enfin, souffrance passagère !  
J'ai relevé mon front. J'ai fini de pleurer.  
Mon âme est affranchie, et ton ombre légère  
Dans les nuits sans repos ne vient plus l'effleurer. »

Et, devant le silence qui suit, elle hausse une épaule :

« Je n'ai jamais été certaine qu'elle ait été connue hors de nos cercles. Je l'ai toujours trouvée trop élégiaque, mais il l'adorait, assez pour que j'apprenne par cœur certains de ces poèmes pour pouvoir les réciter avec lui. »

Et le regard d'Anna se trouble, et elle se tait. Raine laisse passer le silence. Elle n'a jamais su quels livres aimaient ses parents, n'a jamais eu de mots à réciter de leur part – elle était trop jeune lorsqu'elle a été abandonnée. Y a-t-il eu une dispute, une mort ? Anna n'est pas en contact avec sa famille. Raine a supposé une mésalliance, une histoire furtive qui n'aurait jamais dû donner un enfant, mais elle n'est certaine de rien.

.

La voix de Lloyd commence à muer. Anna et elles boivent un thé en les regardant, comme souvent. Il y a une ombre sur son visage, une vague inquiétude informe et informulée.

« Que le temps passe vite, soupire-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, il n'osait pas faire ses premiers pas. »

Raine est brusquement envahie par les questions. Pourquoi Anna vit-elle ici ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussée à s'enterrer dans ce village, célibataire avec un enfant ? Quel entêtement ou quelle tragédie l'a poussée à ne jamais chercher l'aide de ses parents ou de sa famille ?

« Il a dû te falloir du courage, sont les seuls mots qui dépassent ses lèvres. »

Anna sursaute, presque surprise.

« Du courage ?, répète-t-elle.

-Oui. Tu aurais pu le laisser – je veux dire… Tu l'as eu jeune, et tu aurais pu reconstruire ta vie plus facilement sans un enfant. »

Les yeux d'Anna étincellent.

« Non, répond-elle résolument. J'en aurais été incapable. »

Raine avale difficilement sa salive, et retient le « ma mère l'a probablement fait » qui est au bord de ses lèvres.

« Je veux dire, c'est un choix qui demande du courage. »

Anna la dévisage un instant, et finit par répondre avec prudence :

« Je pense que c'est un choix difficile dans tous les cas. »

Raine ne répond pas : « mais ma mère n'a pas fait le même que toi et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi »

.

Le soir après la destruction de la ferme d'Isélia, Raine a l'impression qu'un rideau se déchire lorsque Colette rentre dans la maison, le visage paniqué et leur annonce que Kratos est le père de Lloyd.

Raine pense « comment a-t-elle pu me dissimuler cela. » Et puis elle pense que cela explique beaucoup de choses au contraire, des choses qu'elle avait mises sur le compte de la réserve qui est caractéristique à Kratos et à Anna. Mais cet éclairage nouveau ne change rien au sentiment de trahison qui l'habite. Comment a-t-elle pu dissimuler un tel secret ? Depuis tant de temps ! Dans de telles circonstances ! Que sait-elle de plus ? Est-elle fidèle au Cruxis elle aussi ? Était-ce un mensonge de plus, un plan de plus de leur part ?

Rationnellement, elle sait qu'Anna s'est toujours cachée de la ferme, et savoir qu'elle y a été enfermée, savoir qu'elle s'est enfuie des mains de Kvar pointe vers la conclusion inverse. Mais elle n'a rien dit à propos de Kratos. Elle n'a rien dit.

Lorsqu'Anna revient avec Lloyd, elle combat leurs suspicions avec opiniâtreté, et oppose parfois le même mur de silence sur son histoire avec Kratos que Raine lui a vu poser sur le reste de son passé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle intervienne à propos des paroles de la licorne au sujet de Martel. Pendant le repas, elle relate la guerre de Kharlan d'une voix qui semble calme et posée, factuelle, et semble totalement inconsciente de la manière dont ses paupières papillonnent lorsqu'elle est trop émue.

Raine aime de moins en moins le tableau que l'on dresse devant elle, et maudit une fois de plus Anna pour n'avoir rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Elle en avait eu la possibilité pourtant !

« Récapitulons, fait-elle. Partant du principe que tu dis la vérité, si nous voulons vaincre Mithos, il nous faut faire un pacte avec Origin, trouver un moyen pour que Lloyd manie l'épée Éternelle, la voler à Yggdrasill et l'utiliser pour faire germer la Graine Suprême. »

Anna approuve, et puis elle semble tirer une dernière vérité de son corps avec beaucoup de difficulté à propos du sceau d'Origin. Raine note qu'elle est pâle comme la mort et que ses mains tremblent, posées sur le rebord de la table.

Et Raine comprend soudain pourquoi Anna n'a rien dit. Pourquoi elle les a laissés se démener dans d'autres impasses pour trouver une manière de sauver le monde. Mais ce n'est pas Anna qui a son attention, mais Lloyd, dont le visage trahit toutes les révélations cruelles qu'il absorbe depuis le début de la soirée, et dont la voix trahit l'ébranlement lorsqu'il s'exclame :

« Et – mais – ça – ça ne te fait rien ?! »

Quelque chose se tend encore plus chez Anna, et sa voix, qui était restée presque égale pendant tout le repas, monte soudain :

« Bien sûr que si !, répondit-elle avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai rien dit la dernière fois où vous êtes venus ? S'il y avait eu un autre moyen… »

Et Raine songe : tu les aimes tous les deux également et c'est injuste. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi Lloyd ? Tu t'es enterrée dans ce village pour lui, tu l'as protégé de la vérité – pourquoi refuses-tu soudain de lui être fidèle ? Mais Raine est incapable de dire ce qu'elle considère être de la fidélité à ce point.

Elle attend qu'Anna soit seule pour lui saisir l'épaule. Elle est pleine d'une colère cruelle qu'elle ne comprend pas totalement et qu'elle contient en de simples paroles. Elle veut qu'Anna se mette en colère, qu'elle crie ou pleure, qu'elle réagisse plutôt que ce calme factice et factuel qu'elle projette. C'est seulement lorsque le nom de Kratos est prononcé que le visage d'Anna s'anime, et Raine est prête à parier qu'elle est inconsciente de la passion qu'on lit sur son visage lorsqu'elle explique, ardente :

« Il m'a sauvée de la ferme. Il est resté avec moi pendant toute ma guérison. Il m'a offert un futur quand je ne voyais que le néant. Il n'était pas retourné au Cruxis, à l'époque. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Le Kratos que tu as connu n'est pas celui que j'ai aimé. »

Et Raine a l'impression de recevoir une claque. Elle n'a pas tort. Elle est incapable d'imaginer le Kratos qu'elle connaît avoir cette dévotion, cette fidélité, cette patience. Elle avait imaginé une histoire sordide, avant, une grossesse imprévu, une dispute familiale ou une tragédie. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé une histoire d'amour. Et Anna leur avait annoncé comment sauver le monde en tuant Kratos.

.

Quand ils reviennent après avoir détruit le sceau d'Origin, épuisés, courbatus et incapable de se réjouir de leur victoire, Raine se demande vraiment comme elle a pu faire pour ne rien suspecter. Quand Anna voit Kratos en vie, son visage se fige, mais ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle serre Lloyd dans ses bras, mais dès qu'il rentre à l'intérieur, elle ne peut que regarder Kratos. Ils ne sourient pas, mais c'est un regard qui arrête la course des astres. Raine a aussi l'impression de voir quelque chose de tellement privé qu'elle finit par détourner le regard.

Plus tard, son opinion d'Anna remonte quand elle partage sans réfléchir la révolte qu'ils ont tous ressenti lorsque Kratos a demandé à Lloyd de l'affronter. Raine était capable de comprendre la symbolique du geste, mais Lloyd était son fils – à défaut d'un enfant – et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on demande à son enfant. Mais soudain, les yeux d'Anna s'écarquillent et sa colère retombe et Raine aimerait savoir ce qu'elle a compris et pourquoi elle change de sujet.

Lorsque la soirée s'avance, elle s'oblige à aller la voir, et à faire ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'étaient parlé : s'excuser, s'expliquer. Elle parle de sa mère en ayant l'impression que les mots sont du verre pilé au fond de sa gorge

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est surprise quand Anna comprend et accepte ce qu'il s'est passé – c'est pourtant un trait familial que partage Lloyd. Malgré cela, Raine est mal à l'aise, avec l'impression qu'elle s'est mise à nue. Il est étrange d'avoir passé tant d'heures à parler et, finalement, n'avoir touché que des vérités partielles.

« J'ai mis un an à me remettre de ma chute, annonce soudain Anna. »

Raine l'écoute avec surprise. Blessure pour blessure, songe-t-elle. Vérité pour vérité. Elle comprend mieux, maintenant, pourquoi un tel silence – pourquoi un tel néant. Et elle refuse de juger.

.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors qu'elle s'accroche à la certitude que le Cruxis est détruit et qu'ils ont permis au monde de renaître, elle se retrouve à côté d'Anna, deux verres de vin entre elles comme les tasses de thé d'autrefois. Elles échangent un sourire, et Raine prend sa décision : elles ont vécu pendant une dizaine d'années à partager des silences qui n'ont plus de raison d'être. Il est temps de poser les questions auxquelles elle n'a jamais reçu de réponses.

Elle apprend qu'Anna vient de Luin, et qu'elle effectivement reçu l'éducation d'une jeune fille de bonne famille destinée à faire briller un futur époux. Elle apprend qu'elle a aimé son frère et que son frère a aimé une Demi-Elfe, et le récit la fige. Pas tant par sa cruauté que par la réalisation brusque qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls – qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers – à entretenir le projet qu'elle imagine avec Génis. Elle aurait pu se sentir dépossédée, mais c'est le contraire : elle a l'impression de gagner quelque chose – une part de passé, une part d'histoire qui lui appartient et qui devrait lui revenir de droit. Elle se promet de faire des recherches sur cette Esther et de voir ce que peuvent lui offrir les archives. Elle se demande si, dans un lointain futur, cela ne pourrait pas devenir un livre – une part de mémoire, un moyen pour que les Demi-Elfes ne soient pas limités par le choix entre une vie de solitude ou l'histoire des Désians. Elle passe une partie de la soirée à mettre au point une méthodologie de recherche, une manière de trouver les témoignages, et se promet d'en parler bientôt avec son frère.

Évidement, c'est ce moment que choisit Kratos pour annoncer son intention de s'exiler sur Derris Kharlan et écrire une nouvelle page sur le drame déjà conséquent de la famille Aurion. Elle a envie de l'étrangler, et au visage d'Anna, elle suppose qu'elle n'est pas la seule. Raine ravale sa colère, et le lendemain les aide à vider la maison pour qu'ils puissent régler cela en privé.

Quand ils viennent reprendre leurs affaires, Lloyd rayonne presque littéralement de soulagement, et Anna donne l'impression qu'un grand poids a été ôté de ses épaules. Raine n'a pas besoin de poser de question pour comprendre qu'ils ont réussi. Elle n'est pas sûre d'aimer que Kratos reste à proximité de Lloyd parce qu'elle pense qu'il l'a déjà trop fait souffrir, mais l'inverse était encore pire. Elle espère qu'Anna sera suffisante pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle apprend un peu mieux quels sont leurs nouveaux plans pour le futur, elle glisse à Anna :

« S'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, je t'aurais emmenée avec nous. »

Un gloussement amusé échappe à Anna, qui a l'air étonnée de cette frivolité que Raine lui a rarement connu. Son sourire est chaleureux quand sa main se pose sur celle de Raine.

« J'aurais été très honorée d'accepter, confie-t-elle. »

Et Raine pense qu'il faudra qu'elle élabore un système pour qu'elles continuent à s'échanger des lettres, à défaut de se retrouver autour d'un thé.


End file.
